Raid of the Dragons
by animefan018
Summary: When the Demigods are being attacked by powerful forces, they only have one group of people to turn to...the Z-Fighters. This is dedicated to Raininglove! IT's better than it sounds... OCxxPercy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone; it's animefan018 here with my first REAL insane CROSSOVER!!!!XD**

_Sprx: (Looks at the screen in horror) "Crossover?!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"_

_Nova: (Rolls her eyes before punching him into the wall) "Yet a hold of yourself or you'll find yourself my new PUNCHING BAG!!!!"_

_Goten: (Tilts his head) "Why are there monkeys in the story?"_

Me: 0____0 "Stop asking questions Goten…"

Goten: Uh…but I want to know why they're monkeys here! (Awkward silent…) Can I play with them?!

**Okay…Moving back….**

**This cross over is between Dragonball Z and Percy Jackson dedicated to my sweet lovely (unless you give her chocolate) friend** **Raininglove!!! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Devastation…**

* * *

No sun rose that tragic fateful day where blazing flames of orange and yellow simmered down to nothing but black ashes. Burned bloody day-year-old corpses littered the ground, trees, and whatever was left of the buildings as the odor of death carried in the chilling breeze. No life made a sound as all was lost during the invasion. No one saw it coming. No one expected their once long forgotten allies to retaliate and attack them. They came in only hundreds against the young and elderly with beasts that would be a marvelous sight to anyone who saw them; but they were exposed to darkness that enabled them to see what was right from wrong. They fought long and hard for two days straight, no time to call for back-up. This had the campers all at a disadvantage. Now only a few from that ruble remained…

"Are you sure you all can do this?" A wise fading voice echoed through the sheik darkness of the burned down forest. This figure, as well as the other three, were all gravely injured along with being coated with a layer of warm black ashes. They would be completely camouflaged if it wasn't for their shaking limps and rasping breathes.

"Ya, it'll be a piece of cake; what do you say Annabeth?" A small quivered male voice asked.

"I'm up for it; but being separated will cut our strength in half. You sure you wanna spilt up Percy?" He looked around at the horrified sight as anger swelled up within him.

"It's the only way we can warn everyone else while getting help from other planets." Annabeth wanted to say something that could discourage him from going to another planet alone. But knowing Percy as well as she did, she knew there was no way to change his mind and pouted.

"Who am I going with?" A gentle yet raspy teenaged girl named Serena asked; smoke apparently filled up in her lungs. Percy and Annabeth looked at the new camper in confusion. She had only been here a day and they were unable to find out who her parent was. She was extremely tall for her age with rather long chocolate brown hair that reached to the bottom of her shoulders as little lighter brown streaks swayed beautifully; matching her Indian brown skin. Her beautiful shining brown eyes could make even the most depressed happy and charm any man that dared to look into them. As for her behavior so far, they were still unsure of. Overall, with all the madness that was accruing, they did indeed forget about her…She had been so quiet these past few hours yet, her determined spirit never receded.

"Well, I guess you can come with me since you don't know who you're god parent is." Annabeth replied with a hint of distaste in her voice. Serena shot Annabeth a death glare through the darkness. "Although, I still think your father is Hades."

The teenaged girl nearly tackled Annabeth to the floor if it wasn't for Percy's intervene. "Maybe that's not the greatest idea…"

Annabeth looked Percy straight into his eyes with anger apparent. "And why not?!"

"Well, you two would probably kill eachother once you're alone." Serena and Annabeth looked at each other before looking away immediately. The wise old women sighed in disbelief. She couldn't believe how childish these three were acting!

"Since none of you are being the mature one, I say that Serena goes with Percy and I shall go with Annabeth. Is that clear?!" Annabeth wanted to go against this, but she found it better to just leave it alone. "Now does everyone know what we're doing?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, lets get this show on the road…"

* * *

"Beep Beep Beep…." An alarm clock sounded off for the fourth time that morning; apparently failing its job to wake up the eldest of the demi-saiyans in the house hold. It did however stir the easily angered and over motherly Chi-Chi, who looked ready to beat the life out of any one who made her angry. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand and nearly hit her head on the roof as she ran towards her son's room; prying the door open, she quickly ran to her son's side and shook him awake.

"Gohan, you're not awake yet?!" She began as the eighteen year old Gohan slowly opened his eyes. "You're going to be late for school!!!" His eyes drifted up to his alarm clock to see it read 7:05.

"WHAT?!?! I OVER SLEPT AGAIN?!?!?" He hollered as he rushed to his closed and quickly changed. Chi-Chi ran to the kitchen and prepared the rather large lunch that wouldn't even fill Gohan up, but at least he would have something to eat. All this racket causing the innocent pure little Goten who looked exactly like his father in everyway to reenter his house after chasing Ginyu, the frog.

"What's with the rush mom?" Goten asked with his cute undying smile and wide black eyes. Chi-Chi however, wasn't able to turn around to see this.

"Your brother woke up late again."

Goten smiled with much excitement. "Does this mean he can stay home and play with me?!!"

"I'm afraid not Goten, he can still make it if he flies there himself." Goten pouted. He never got to play with anyone anymore. Gohan was now attending a high school that was at least a three hour car drive away and Trunks wasn't able to come over unless Bulma wanted to visit. The only thing he could do was study all day and go train with his mother; which wasn't fun as he had to hold back a LOT since she wasn't a saiyan.

Gohan came rushing in as he grabbed his back pack and what his mother had finished making. "Bye Mom! Bye Squirt! See you after school!" He yelled as he ran out the door and took off towards his school with only three minutes till it started. The lonely seven year old boy watched from the kitchen window as his brother flew off, already feeling lonely.

Chi-Chi noticed this and hugged her youngest son. "It's okay Goten; you can always go outside and play with your dinosaur friends"

"Actually two of them are dinosaurs; one of them is a dragon…"

Chi-Chi's face paled a bit at the thought of her seven year old son playing with a little baby dragon. "Well they're basically the same thing." She released Goten from her grasp; trying to convince herself with that very same statement. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you skip your studies today and you can go out and play whatever you want."

Goten smiled again. "Really? No joke?!"

"No joke…" She chuckled.

"WOW!!! Thanks mom!" He said as he ran out the door.

"Be CAREFUL!!!" She called back to her son; but it was obvious he didn't hear her.

"Do whatever I want, _eh_…"

* * *

Gohan flew as fast as he could when he finally made it to his school with one minute till class started. He sighed in relief as he looked upon the roof to see his stubborn friend Videl waiting for him there. He gulped in fear. _'Uh oh, this can't be good…_' He mused to himself as he landed right next to her. She gave him a glare before quickly pulling him in for a huge.

"Finally you show up!" She released him a moment later with a playful smirk plastered upon her small thin lips. "And here I thought you were doing to abandon me!"

"That's nice and all, but we really need to get to class or we'll be late!" Gohan replied; obviously not paying much attention to what she was saying. Videl noticed this immediately.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Me? Nothing! But if I'm late one more time I'll get suspend-" RING RING RING!!!!" Gohan looked down in disbelief. "Oh man! Mom's gonna kill me!"

Videl looked at the tense Gohan, unable to keep her laughs suppressed any more. Gohan looked up at her in confusion as he didn't understand why she would be laughing in a time like this. "I can't believe how pathetic you are!"

"Am…am I missing something here?" He stuttered; obviously missing out on something important.

"Duh! We don't have to get to class for another five minutes! You see, we just received two new transfer students this morning and they had to give the teachers five more minutes to discuss where they were going to place them."

Gohan's jaw dropped. "Is that soo…"

* * *

"The final bell rang and everyone was now in their first hour classes with each person hoping that the new students would be cool and not nerds like Gohan _used_ to be (_act like one in any case)…_

"Okay class, settle down." The teacher commanded as everyone quickly took their seats. "As many of you all know, we received two new transfer students from the US this morning. I would like you to welcome them." The door opened as both a boy and girl about the age of fifteen walk in. The boy had silky black short hair as the girl had medium smooth brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm from the US."

"And I'm Serena, also from the US."

"Well it's nice to have you both in our school here at Orange Star High. I hope you like it here. Now please, find an empty seat and sit down."

"Hey Gohan, what do you think you think about the new students?" Videl asked before going quiet as she saw the tense look on Gohan's face. He didn't even blink for he sensed a high power level emitting from them. "What is it…" Videl whispered so only Gohan could hear.

"It's those two…they have a high power level; we better keep our eyes on them…" Videl looked at the Serena and Percy as they took their seats right in front of them. This didn't help put Gohan at ease with them.

"Alright, let's begin with the chapter six on page 236…"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

"_**Well I hope you all enjoyed! I know that so far, this story probably doesn't make any sense…but it'll make sense in time. Hope you all enjoyed, especially you RainingLove!**_

_Sprx: (Rocking back and forth) "I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE CRAZY!!!!"_

_Nova: "And you call yourself a man!" (Chiro and Jinmay enter only to see Sprx railing his nails in the metal floor as Nova drags him way)_

_Sprx: HELP ME!!!!_

_Goten: "Monkeys? Again?! (Stares off into space as he imagines who knows what) "Come back monkeys!" (He scurried off after them)_

_Me and Chris: (Once again) 0____0_

_Gohan: R&R Please!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Why do you have a gun on school property?"**_

--------

"Gohan! Please stop worrying about those two!" Videl pleaded as they sat down with Eraza and Sharpner at an outside table for their lunch period. Gohan sighed in stress as he couldn't figure out if what he sensed was good or evil. This irritated Videl to the point where she would have slapped him if he wasn't her boyfriend. "GOHAN!!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts as he finally realized Videl was trying to talk to him. "Sorry Videl; what were you saying?"

"You don't have to repeat it Videl; he's just jealous because he's afraid you like Percy." Sharpner chuckled as he couldn't wait to see how mad Videl would get. He wasn't disappointed…

"What?!" Gohan squeaked as he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Videl slammed her fists against the table. "Gohan; is this true?! Were you just saying that you felt something strange just to cover up your jealousy?!!!"

Gohan waved his hands in defense. "No Videl! It's not like that at all!"

"Oh REALLY?! How do I know that's not a lie?!! You tend to lie a lot you know!!"

"I swear it's the truth! – And in my defense, I only lie to keep my family's privacy; you know that!"

"I hope we're not interrupting anything…" Percy trailed off as both he and Serena took a seat next to Eraza; trying to ignore the heat between the two. Gohan looked at them suspiciously before feeling someone slug him in the arm; knowing it was Videl instantly.

"Don't worry," She began as she slouched in her chair a bit. "You weren't interrupting anything."

Gohan laughed nervously before sitting back down; slowly unpacking his lunch.

"I'm Percy and this is my friend Serena, what are your names?"

Videl crossed her arms and looked down with anger apparent on her face.

"Well, my name is Eraza!" Eraza said happily.

"My name is Sharpner; and I work out my guns everyday…" He bragged before winking at Serena. Serena winced and would have slugged him in the arm if Percy didn't give her a death glare.

Videl blew her short black bangs out of her eyes. "I'm Videl Satan and he's the BIGGEST jerk on this planet!"

"I told you it wasn't true!" He whined. Percy studied all of them intently as if trying see if he could get a clue to which one they were suppose to be looking for.

"I'm Gohan…" He sighed in grief before he dumped the rest of his lunch out of his bag. Serena and Percy's eyes went wide in shock as they saw how much food Gohan had with him; it was enough for three whole picnics!

"Uh…you're not gonna eat ALL of that, are you?!" Serena asked with her brown eyes wide.

Gohan looked up at her weirdly. "Ya, why wouldn't I?"

"Isn't that a little too much?" Percy asked as shocked as Serena.

"Don't worry about '_brains_', he can eat twice as much than that without having what muscle he _does_ have turn into flab! But you might want to scoot away just a bit; trust me, he's a slob when he eats!"

"A slob? I'm way better than my dad when he eats!" Gohan retorted a bit confused before beginning to eat. Serena and Percy regretted not listening to Sharpner's advice as they were quickly covered in flying crumbs.

"I see what you're saying…" Serena trailed off as she tried to suppress her anger.

"That hit the spot!" Gohan said only a minute later.

"YOU'RE ALREADY DONE?!!" Percy almost yelled.

"Yep, but I'm still hungry…" Gohan trailed off as the all too familiar beeping of Videl's watch went off.

Videl quickly pressed the intercom button. "Yes sheriff; Videl here."

"Why is she talking to her watch?" Serena asked getting the idea that she was crazy until the watch replied.

"Thank goodness you answered! An entire elementary school is being held captive by a gang called 'The Assassins Gang.' They're threatening to blow up the entire building if we don't bring them ten million zenie."

"Alright, Saiyaman and I are on the way!" Videl reassured the sheriff before jumping out of her seat. "Can you guys cover for us while we're gone?"

"When you say 'us', you mean you're taking the nerd with you again?!"

"Hey! He's not a nerd! – Come on Gohan, we better hurry!" Gohan quickly got up and ran into the school building. Serena and Percy watched them with much confusion.

"Where did they go?"

"Didn't you hear? They're going to save the kids at the elementary school!"

Percy's eyes fell wide open in shock as he couldn't imagine those two fighting anyone besides themselves; especially Gohan. "Isn't, isn't that dangerous?"

"Not for Videl that is! She's the daughter of Mr. Satan! I'm just a little worried about Gohan…"

"Who's Mr. Satan?" Serena asked obviously not very interested in the conversation at hand.

Eraza and Sharpner nearly fell out of their seats anime style. "You mean you don't know who Mr. Satan is?!" Eraza said in an unconvinced tone.

"He saved us all from that killer Android Cell! Some say that Videl is actually stronger than her father now…"

Serena and Percy looked at each other with the same thought. She could just be the one they were looking for…

* * *

"YAY!!!" Goten shouted as he flew around and about the city at a dangerous speed. Newspapers, garbage, and even some trees blew widely around as the small child flew around for his own amusement. '_Mom never said where I could play at!_' He laughed with his pure happy laugher that could make anyone happy. Nothing could have stopped him from having his fun; almost nothing…

"Help me!! Please, I can't get out!" Goten stopped immediately where he was and looked around for who was pleading for help. "HELP!!!" Goten finally pinpointed where it was coming from and quickly went down the block to see a small red bricked school. Inside the gate of what looked like the playground, a small boy about the same age as Goten was trying to climb the fence as fearful tears fell from his feeble eyes. Goten ran on over to the gate as fast as he could; accidentally frightening the small child as he fell on his back.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked as the boy slowly looked back on up at him. No matter how badly Goten scared him, something else was frightening him even more.

"Please, please get me outta here; before they come back!"

Goten looked up at the scaling fence before quickly scrambling over it and landing gracefully next to him. "Before who comes back?"

"Hey you kids!!!" An angered voice shouted from behind them.

"They caught us!!" The boy cried and tried to climb the fence again. The man pulled out his rifle and aimed it right at the two small boys.

"Come with me or I'll shoot you!"

Goten looked at him rather curiously. "Why do you have a gun on school property?"

The shocked man nearly dropped his gun when he heard the seven year old use such big words for his age; just to him. "Cause, cause I can! Now stop fooling around and get back in the building!!"

"I think your lieing sir. I may be home schooled, but I'm sure that no one is allowed to have weapons near it. So I suggest you leave or I'll tell my big brother on you!" Goten threatened; but still had a smile on his happy yet confused face.

"So you're going to tell your big brother on me eh?" He laughed. "Stop fooling around and get inside or I'll kill you both!"

"Killing is a bad thing. If I were you, I would reframe from attempting to try it." Goten said still with a confused expression as he didn't understand the situation. The little boy on the ground had enough and stood up slowly.

"Come on man! Let's do what he says, I don't wonna die!"

"Die why would you die…" He trailed off as the little boy dragged Goten inside the building; the man following close behind still trying to figure out if Goten was in special Ed or something.

* * *

"So where is this elementary school at again?" Gohan asked as he was now in his Saiyaman disguise; but had the bandanna on instead of his ridiculous helmet and without his red cape (Sorry Great Saiyaman lovers, but I can't stand Gohan when he's Saiyaman).

"It's about five minutes away if we keep this pace up, but three if we fly faster. You can fly faster, right?" Videl asked while holding her hand out to try and block some of the wind from getting in her eyes.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can! I wasn't sure if you could."

"Alright then, let's fly at top speed." Videl ordered as she took off.

'_Okay then…'_ He said to himself before doing what he was told. In less than a minute, he passed Videl and arrived at the red bricked elementary school where cops were stationed outside. '_Hey, where'd Videl go?_' He asked himself as he looked on behind him. Just in the distance, he could see a small dot coming towards him. '_Great…looks like I'm in for an earful this time…"_

* * *

"Does Videl have….powers?" Percy asked in a lowered voice. Sharpner and Eraza looked at each other before laughing.

"Of course not! There's no such thing as powers!"

"Then how is she expecting to save all the kids?!" Serena asked getting worried. She loved little children and knowing that they were in danger frightened her so; a motherly instinct kicking in.

"She can do it; she's a master of the Martial Arts…"

'_Mar, Martial Arts…that's what worries me…'_

* * *

Goten looked at his surroundings to see that the school was actually large on the inside. It had about over fifteen classrooms with each being as large as an average sized living room. As they passed on by the empty classrooms, Goten didn't see any kids or adults around; but as he didn't understand the real danger he was in, he shrugged it off.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of a rather large door that had a sign reading, 'Electrical Room.'

"Why are we at the Electrical Room?" Goten asked as the door swung open rather aggressively. A chubby man with greasy black hair wearing brown baggy pants and a red stripped shirt appeared in the door way. He had an old fashion cigar in his mouth as an evil grin appeared on his cracked lips. He chuckled mercilessly and scared the boy that Goten was with to the point where he was crying. Goten looked at him sadly before he looked back up at the man. "Can you please stop looking do dull; you're scaring my friend." Goten asked kindly. The man laughed even harder at this as he didn't rightfully hear everything Goten said.

"You should be scared too little boy; we can kill you in an instant if we wanted to." He leaned on down and was a foot away from Goten's face. The smoke from the cigarette made Goten gage as he coughed violently

"Get your stinky breathe away from me! It's worse than my friend Todo's breathe! And he's a dinosaur!" The man became aggravated at what the boy was saying. "And when was the last time your mom made you take a bath?! EW!!!"

"You've got some nerve you little brat!" He growled as he grabbed his gun out of the hoister and aimed it right at the still coughing seven year old boy.

"Stop it! He's just a child! He doesn't know any better!" A frail female voice pleaded; obviously a teacher. The man muttered something about misbehaving children before putting his gun away.

"Roger, throw them with the rest of the trash!"

"Yes Larry." Goten's coughs turned into laughter after hearing their names.

"Roger? Larry?! Those are lame names!" He said between breathes. This irritated them both, but Roger just pushed them both in. Goten however, didn't notice as he was still laughing.

"We'll be right back. If any of you try to escape, you _all _die! Understand!" He looked down at the still laughing Goten. "And someone shut that kid up!" He finished before slamming the door shut.

Goten's friend stopped crying as he heard the still laughing Goten and became somewhat at ease. Same with everyone else. Even though they had never seen this boy in their life, his carefree spirit could be felt a mile away.

* * *

"GOHAN!!!" Videl screamed causing the cops below to look up and see them. Gohan placed his hand behind his head and laughed nervously; something that his father, brother, and himself were known especially known for.

Videl's rioting lecture was long forgotten at the sight of him as she blushed. "Lets just go and save the kids…" She then landed and ran to the cops. Gohan shrugged and followed suit.

All the police were staring at her with much shock as they still couldn't get used to the idea of someone being able to fly. The sheriff however, was the only one that seemed to gain his composure. "You guys made it just in time! They're giving us fifteen minutes to get the ten million zenie before they blow up the whole school!"

"Any idea where the children are being kept at?" Saiyaman asked as he felt a familiar power reading inside the building. _'Is…is Goten in there?_' He mused to himself. _'Na, he wouldn't leave the house without mom…_' He concluded as turned his attention back to Videl and the county sheriff; unaware of the two pairs of eyes that watched them…

* * *

"Are you sure that Videl is the one that's supposed to help us Percy?" Serena asked while watching the scene below them.

Percy sighed. "I'm not sure, but she seems to be the strongest person on this planet. It's kinda weird how there is another planet like ours that has almost everything that we have. The planets names are even the same!"

"We could have just traveled into another universe by accident." Serena added on as she lost her footing and nearly fell off the roof. Percy, however, saw this and grabbed Serena's arm just in time. She looked back at him and smiled nervously; trying to hide her blush.

"Be more careful…" He trailed off as he just noticed the man standing next to Videl wearing funny clothing. "Who in the world is that?!" He asked trying not to laugh. Once Serena was safely back on the roof, she looked down to see the man as well. Her laughs however, escaped her.

"I….don't…know!!! But he sure looks ridiculous!" She said in between breathes. Percy however knew that there was more to him then they thought…


	3. Chapter 3

**Goten:** (Sways back and forth happily) "YAY!!! Another chapter!! Where're the monkeys?"

**Me:** Monkeys? I don't know what you're talking about! That's a completely different show! (Eyes shift back and forth)

**Goten:** (Looks at me closely as if he knows something's up. Out of the corner of both of our eyes, we see Chris being dragged by Sprx who was on a lease.)

**Goten**: There's the monkeys!

**Chris:** Sprx! You ruined it!!!

**Sprx**: Ruined, I'm just trying to get away from NOVA!

**Nova:** (Enters the room with her fists ready to break his face) "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE NUSIENCE!!! I warned you what would happen if you flirted with me again!!!"

**Sprx:** (Slips the rope off of him) "RUN AWAY!!!"

**Nova:** (Chases after him)

**Chris and ME**: (Once again like everyday) 0___0

Gohan: (Who seems to be the only leveled headed person here) Enjoy

-----

**The Golden Boy…**

-----

Goten's laughter soon diminished as he began to feel lightheaded from laughing so much and sat up. "I don't know about you, but those men crack me up!" Goten said only to gasp at how many people there were in the small cramped room. They all seemed to be children besides one woman who looked about twenty three years old. "Why is everyone in one room?" He asked curiously.

The women looked at him weirdly. "You don't go to this school, do you?"

Goten shook his head. "I'm home schooled; I was passing by when I heard my new friend crying for help." He turned to the boy with red orange hair. "Why were you crying for help anyway? Are the men trying to hurt you guys?" Goten asked as he was beginning to understand what was going on.

"Ya, they're going to kill us unless the police bring them ten million Zenie." The teacher began. "What's your name young man?"

"My name's Goten! What's yours?" He asked leaving the saddening voice behind him.

"My name is Meg; I'm the librarian at this school."

"Where did all the other adults go?"

Meg looked down with tearful eyes. "They separated us. I don't know where they took the others, but they're probably safe…" But no matter how hard she tried to say that with a positive attitude, Goten could tell that she was lieing.

"Why don't we just leave and escape now then?"

"Because they have bombs wired all over this place. When they realize that we left the room, they'll blow up the entire building." One of the little kids said.

"And they have big guns." Another shaky voice cried out. Goten knew that he could get them out with ease, but knowing there were bombs made him think twice. He could survive it with ease; but everyone else couldn't.

"Do any of you have a cell phone?"

Meg shook her head. "They took all the cell phones and broke them."

'_There has to be a way to let my brother know that we're here…'_

* * *

'_Why am I always stuck with trying to find the people held captive_?' Videl asked herself as she hid behind a corner. _'I could take them down as fast as Gohan! This is soo unfair!'_ She peeked around the corner to see that it was clear and made a beeline for it.

On the other side of the school, Gohan (Saiyaman) quietly ran about the building. He had token the task to find the people that were behind this and take them down. He would have traded spots with Videl, but once he figured out that there were bombs placed about the building, he didn't want to take a chance.

* * *

Serena and Percy remained on the building's roof; watching and waiting.

Waiting though was becoming increasingly harder as they both knew the fifteen minutes were ticking away and only eight minutes remained. They hadn't even seen a sign that they had found the children yet!

"I think we should go and help them." Serena whispered as she wasn't sure how Percy would react.

Percy, however, remained still and kept his gaze forward. "Wait a few more minutes; if they aren't done by the time they have five minutes left, we'll move in…"

* * *

Videl turned the corner and was about to pass up a closed door when she heard someone moving about inside. She placed her ear against the door as she could still hear the movement before slightly opening the door.

Goten spun around as the door opened behind him and Larry was in the door way; gun loaded and ready to shoot someone. "Alright, who called the cops?!" He asked grumpily. No one answered as they didn't know what he was talking about. He growled. "I know one of you called because I just found one of my gang members' unconscious in one of your class rooms! Who has the damn cell phone?!" He yelled in a more demanding voice.

Goten glared at the man. "Why are you accusing us? You already took and destroyed all of their cell phones! That's not right!" Larry looked at the boy in furious anger. He was fed up with his smart alike remarks; that's when the thought hit him.

"You in the orange! It was either you or your red haired friend that called for help; we never searched you for phones!"

"Even if we did have one, it would make no difference; there are cops out in the front anyway, maybe they have one of those FBI guys here!"

Videl had successfully knocked out one of the gang members, but he wasn't the one that had the bomb switch and was trying to track down another when she heard two voices having a rather harsh conversation.

"That's it! You're dead!" He yelled as he aimed the gun right at Goten. Videl heard him say that and ran towards him; but she didn't make it in time. He shot the gun.

Everyone closed their eyes in fear as they couldn't watch. But when they didn't hear a thud, they uncovered their eyes; what they saw made them go wide eyed in shock. There they saw Goten with an outstretched arm; something in his closed fists. Larry's face paled a bit as Goten allowed the bullet to fall to the ground. He then looked up at the man in a confused face. "Come on, stop fooling around and actually try…" He trailed off. Larry was about to pull the trigger again when someone tackled him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Videl yelled as she punched him unconscious. Goten's smile widened.

"Hey Videl!"

Videl looked down into the Electrical Room and at the demi-saiyan startled. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help! But man, I wasn't expecting these guys to be soo weak!"

Videl laughed nervously as she saw the bullet on the ground. "You caught it, didn't you…"

"Yep!" Goten said proudly. "It was going way too slow, I couldn't resist…" He trailed off as he heard people whispering behind him.

Videl rolled her eyes. '_Saiyans, I'll never understand them…_' Her thoughts trailed off as she noticed the others in the room. "Is everyone okay in here?" Videl asked as she took out a flash light to shed some more light into the poorly lit room. There she saw what looked like about 120 kids and one adult in the whole room.

"Yes, thanks to you. But did you take care of his other friends?"

Videl looked at them blankly. "Friends?"

The teacher's face paled. "Once they find out their leader was knocked unconscious, they'll blow up the school!"

"That's if my friend doesn't find them before they figure out."

"My brother's here?!" Videl nodded. "YAY!!! I'm gonna go help him!" Goten said before running up the stairs.

"Huh? Goten!" Goten looked on back down at the others.

"Ya?"

"It's too dangerous! Let your brother handle this. I need your help anyway."

"I can do what ever Gohan can!" Goten retorted in an annoyed voice. He didn't like being treated like he was a two year old.

"Goten; you better listen to me or I'll tell your mom where you were today!"

Goten's face cringed in fear. "You, you wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Man! Gohan was right! You're just like mom!"

Videl's face redden. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!" All the kids in the room watched the two argue back and forth; trying to hold back their laughter.

"Nothing…" Goten muttered before slowly going back down the steps.

* * *

"Now do we go in?"

"Ya…but be careful; we don't know what we're dealing with…."

* * *

Gohan had just finished taking care of the third person he saw and locked their unconscious form in a near by class room. '_Only three more to go…_' He reminded himself before running off to find the remaining gang members.

Serena walked aimlessly around the school only to realize she lost her way. _'Now where am I? Man, why couldn't I just had stayed with Percy?!'_ She asked herself while trying to figure out what way she needed to go. She continued her search unaware of the silent footsteps that were following her.

'_Behind you_…' Serena froze immediately at the voice. '_Who, who are you_?' She waited for a reply, but all she heard was another instruction. '_Shatter the glass window of the classroom and throw a piece directly behind you…' _

'_What?! Who's in my head?!'_ She called. When no one replied, she remembered what Percy and Annabeth had told her about how their parents helped them in dire situations. '_Was, was that my mom_?" She pondered before deciding to do what she was told. She took out her sling shot Grover had given her the day she got there and shot a rock at the window. It shattered almost immediately and the soft footsteps became louder and more urgent. She turned to see a man in black jeans and a green t-shirt pull out his gun and took his best shot. Her whole body was frozen as the bullet got nearer. She didn't know what to do, but before she realized it, she grabbed a rather big piece of the glass and through it at the bullet; hitting it head on. It changed its directory instantly. '_Did, did I just do that?_' She asked herself as she snapped back into reality.

"You little brat!!!" The man yelled as he cocked his gun again. But before the shooter could try to shoot her again, Serena dived for the shattered glass and closed her eyes. Without noticing, she randomly picked up a shard and threw it at the incoming threat.

When seconds passed, the footsteps had seized. Opening her eyes, she saw that she had pierced him right in the heart. '_Did….did I do that…._' Her thoughts were cut short as she heard another gun going off somewhere not to far from her. She debated with herself whether to go and help the person and looked back down at the glass she had used before. She could she her reflection in the shattered mess below her and yet, she thought she looked…different. She didn't know what it was, but something within her seemed to awaken. '_I have to help them!_' She told herself before quickly grabbing a few shards and taking off.

* * *

Percy had barely managed to dodge all the bullets that came his way as he tried to find any source of water near by. Unfortunately for him, the only water fountain near him was cut off and out of order. Whatever he was going to do, he needed to do it without using his powers.

"I don't know how a brat like you got in here, but I'll make sure that you're delt with quickly…" The man chuckled as he shot at Percy once again. Percy barely had time to dodge and got cornered. He tried to look for an escape route, but there was no way he could escape. The man advanced on him and aimed the gun at him one more time. "Say goodbye…" He trialed off into laughter. Percy closed his eyes and tried to summon up his hidden powers; but they weren't responding to him as the man cocked the gun up one last time…

"PERCY!!!" Serena yelled as she saw the scene.

Percy heard Serena scream his name, but kept his eyes shut. '_Sorry Serena…_'

Serena took one of the shards she had and angrily threw it at the gang member.

The man's laugh's all of a sudden turned into violent coughs as he tumbled forward. Percy opened up his terrified sea blue eyes to see the glass that had pierced the gang member's heart. He looked up at Serena as the lifeless body fell to see that she still had another piece ready.

"Wow...I'm glad you're not mad at me any more!" Percy said trying to make his breathes normal again.

"Who said I'm not?" Percy laughed nervously at this.

On the other side of the school however, there was one more person on the loose; someone who possessed the bomb trigger....

Goten watched the line of 123 children from the back while Videl led and protected them from the front. They were trying to make it out the front doors so that the children could be in the safe hands of the police; this however was more difficult then they had originally thought it would be. The quickest and easy ways were all blocked off by filing cabinets and desks. They would have moved them, but they didn't want to make a big confrontation…

Videl sighed, she had no idea how to get all these kids out of the building in time, all the ways to the outside were blocked and if they didn't want to stir the last person who possibly possess the bomb remote, they had to continue to be as silent as they could.

Unknown to them however, the last person was hot on their trail. He wanted to blow the entire building up already, but he wanted to kill the person that helped the children escape himself.

He stealthily walked around a corner to hear the sound of many footsteps. _'Found them…_' He trailed off before seeing all the kids leaning against a wall; obviously not seeing him. '_Now who was behind this..."_

"Hey Videl, I'm getting hungry, are we almost there?" Goten asked as his stomach growled loudly. The man looked at him closely to recognize him as one of the last kids they found; but unlike all the rest, this one gave them all problems.

"Shush! Do you want them to find us?!"

"No…"

"Then Shut UP!!"

"But I'm HUNGRY!!!"

"Man Goten; I'm starting to wonder whose worse, you or your brother!"

Goten laughed. "You forgot Trunk-" "BANG!" Videl quickly turned as she heard the gun go off. All the color drained from her face as she saw Goten hit the ground unmoving.

"You…you MONSTER!!!" She said as she looked up angrily from the seven year old that was shot in the head. "That was my friend you killed!!!" She screamed with tears and began to charge the laughing man.

He quickly took out the bomb trigger and made sure Videl saw it. She froze where she was immediately. "Move and I'll kill us all!" He chuckled evilly. Videl looked at Goten again before back at the man with anger flaring out of her eyes. She wanted to revenge her boyfriend's brother, but doing so would cause more harm than good.

The man was laughing uncontrollably. Videl scowled at him as she was trying to think of a way she could relieve him from the trigger. She didn't have to think about it that long as his eyes fell closed. The button in his hand quickly disappeared as his body fell unconscious. "What the-" She stopped herself as she saw Gohan right behind; holding the trigger tightly. Videl smiled at him before remembering about Goten and quickly ran to his side. Gohan watched Videl, wondering where she as going when he finally saw his brother.

"Goten?!" He yelled and kneeled down to him as well. Serena and Percy stayed hidden inside one of the classrooms and watched through the glass window; trying to hold back tears.

"What happened Videl?!"

"Goten got shot in the head…"

"Why in the world was he here in the first place?!"

The little boy that befriended the innocent saiyan stepped forward. "He came to help us, I asked him to." Gohan turned to the saddened red headed boy. "It's my fault! I shouldn't have asked him for help!"

"It's….not….ugh….." Videl turned back to Goten as she couldn't believe what she just heard. "…your…fault…." Goten weakly stated as he tried to sit up; but found that his energy was drained and he was extremely lightheaded.

Everyone went blue in the face as they couldn't believe their eyes. Percy watched him with much interest as he knew that the bullet would have killed him. Serena on the other hand had an unreadable expression; but those who knew her well could tell she was relieved.

"How, how are you still alive?! Not to sound mean or anything…" Videl asked.

Gohan laughed. "We can't don't get killed by your guy's weapons, remember? To us, it either feels like your trying to tickle us or punch us really hard."

"It felt like I was hit by Brolly!! I can't EVER forget how much that hurt being punched by that guy!" Gohan and Videl laughed at the comment as they recalled that battle.

"Lets get everyone outta here and go home; kay squirt?" Goten weakly nodded as he leaned against the wall behind him. "You can cover me for the rest of the school day, right?"

"Sure, no prob!" Videl winked.

"Okay squirt, hop on." Goten slowly hopped in his brother's back and hung on tightly. "Everyone, please clear the area…" He trailed off as everyone quickly moved. Gohan then began to power up a bit before he used his energy to manipulate the air to move the furniture out if the way.

Everything soon went flying; Videl even had to push some people out of the way to avoid them being crushed. Percy and Serena however, didn't hear his warning and when a desk came flying towards them, they weren't prepared.

"MOVE!!" Percy yelled and pushed the elegant Serena out of the way of the incoming desk. She got out of the way in time, but Percy didn't get a chance to move.

"Percy!" She yelled. The others outside obviously didn't hear them as they quickly exited the building. Serena got up and quickly ran on over to were Percy was to see that his foot looked completely crushed. "Percy, please say something!" She cried, but he was unconscious. The police soon swarmed in and she stayed as quiet as possible. She could still move around without them seeing her since the room they were in was now sealed off from the furniture that was piled up against the front doors; but she kinda wanted to be caught. If they could save Percy, that would mean the world to her, but she knew better. They weren't from that planet and would surely be taken in to be questioned until they were placed in the crazy house or worse; to be examined by scientists.

She sat slouched against the wall. '_Why did you have to push me out of the way? You're such an idiot!'_ She cried into her arms that sat on her knees. She hated crying and she hoped that no one would see her. What would she do know? Percy was out cold and badly hurt, not to mention they would surely be discovered sooner or later… These thoughts made her cry even harder as she remembered how she had to leave everything she loved just to be safe at Camp-Half Blood.

They remained in there for what seemed like hours; she began to lose all faith until….

A small warm golden light filled the room as it gave off a gentle breeze. Serena slowly looked up as the breeze blew her tears away and looked at the light with a shocked face. It slowly began to take form into what looked like a fourteen year old boy wearing green baggy Capri's with a white and red t-shirt. She could tell that this was a transformation as he seemed bold and calm. He smiled sweetly at her before kneeling down to the demi-god Percy; obviously observing his injures. Serena wanted to ask him what he was doing, but she couldn't find her voice.

The boy placed one hand on Percy's back and soon, a small light (like when Dende heals people) outlined Percy. He continued to do that as his injures started to go away. Serena gasped in shock before he pulled his hand back.

The sweet innocent blue eyes looked back at Serena and smiled. "He'll be just fine now…" He trailed off as he got back up. "Do you need help getting out?"

Serena looked at the barricaded door and back at the still glowing boy. He took the hint and stared at the mess before it began to move silently aside until the door way was uncovered.

"Who…who are you?" She whispered as she hardly managed to speak.

"I'm a friend…And we'll meet again…" He trailed off as he smiled one last time before slowly fading away.

"Wait!" Serena cried out, but it was too late; he was gone. She sighed before going over to Percy and picking him up; dragging him all the way to their apartment they were staying at…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

"_**Hope you all enjoyed! If you've read my story, 'A New Threat', you know who the boy is that helped Percy and Serena and who else will be dropping in as well. Hope you enjoyed! XD"**_

Sprx: (Looks over the chapter) "Hey! Why aren't we in it?!"

Me: Haven't I written you in almost ALL of my other stories already?"

Chris: Technically she did use you in her stories; you're in it right now…

Sprx: (Glares at Chris) "You don't have to go all smart alike on me! Gez, you're just as annoying as Alaina!"

Chris: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TALK ABOUT HER!!! (He growls)

Goten: MONKEYS!!! (He chases after Sprx)

Sprx: CHIRO!!! CHRIS!!! ALAINA!!! GOHAN!!! SOMEBODY!!! Tell him to stop!!!

Me and Chris: NA!

Otto: (Walks in while eating a vanilla ice-cream) "Isn't the same kid who helped Chiro in this story?"

Chris: Yep!

Otto: (Smiles widely) "That means you're-"

Me: (Punches Otto in the head) "Quiet! You'll give it away!"

Gohan: (Shakes his head in dismay) "R&R please"


	4. Chapter 4

**Goten: YAY!! I got to help big brother!!!**

**Gohan: Hey quirt, next time you do something like that, tell me before hand…**

**Sprx: Like I said before, YOU ALL ARE NUTS!!!**

**Goten: I think he wants to play again! (He jumps up and chases Sprx around)**

**Sprx: Why is it ALWAYS ME?!!!**

**Chris and Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Meeting…**

* * *

Let's just say that Goten was in a WHOLE lot of trouble, after his mother stopped crying over what could have happened if he was a normal child; but then again, when are they ever normal?

Gohan sat back in his chair and stared down at his sleeping brother. He couldn't believe that his brother was shot in the head all because he didn't take more caution about the situation they were in. Just think about it, if he didn't inherit his father's saiyan jeans, Goku would be meeting Goten for the first time in the Otherworld…

He shook his head at the thought. No, he shouldn't dwell on what could have happened, he needed to worry about what was still going on. He knew darn well that they someone had helped them. He didn't know who or why, all he knew was that they had two new allies; and he was so excited to find out who they were.

* * *

Serena had made it back to the apartment over an hour ago and still waited for Percy to gain consciousness again. She still couldn't believe what happened. The bright light, the golden haired boy, and how he moved things without even touching them. '_Could, could he be a demi-god?_' She asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling. '_Man, I wish Percy and Annabeth had never found me in the first place…I miss my family and friends already…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she recalled that fateful day…

'_Serena! Wait up for me! You're going too fast!' Her friend Kendall pleaded as Serena bolted down the stairs. Kendall was a short brown haired girl who was probably the most innocent yet weird girl in the entire school. She wore purple glasses and an outfit that NEVER matched. _

"_Serena! Don't make me call you by the name you don't like!!!"_

_Serena glanced back as she was deciding to glare at her or not. She didn't like the name she called her and wanted to punch her each time she brought it up; but no matter how mad she got, she could never bring herself to do; however, there was this one time when she took a picture of her and this guy she liked... She always thought it was because of her care-free nature, but she would soon realize the real reason soon…_

_Something grasped the strap of her shoulder backpack and she snapped out of her thoughts. Serena turned and to her annoyance, she saw the brown haired girl smiling up at her. "Damn it Belver! Let go of my bag!" She snapped. _

_Kendall just laughed before realizing she said the 'D' word. "Serena! Watch your language!" She snapped back._

"_What?! It's not a bad word!" Serena retorted. That's another thing she was always annoyed with by Kendall. She couldn't stand any one cussing, and when they did, she snapped at them. _

"_It is to me! It's mean to say words like that! It hurts their feelings!" Serena rolled her eyes before they came to the part of the hall they had to separate. _

"_Well, see you at lunch." Serena said before prying Kendall's hand off of her bag. _

"_Don't kill anyone at PE!!!" Serena heard her yell before running off to the gym. _

_Kendall waved one last time before her smile vanished and walked alertly. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she knew something was going to happen today, something bad...._

_Serena walked into the locker room and quickly got changed. Her friends were all laughing merrily at random comments that were made before the coach walked in. "Ladies, you have about two minutes!"_

_Serena quickly walked out into the large gym to see that they were playing in door softball. She smirked. This was her favorite sport._

_The rest of the class soon reported to the gym and did their warm ups in less then five minutes. The coach had already gotten the bases and bats ready and they quickly lined up on the black line._

"_Okay, today where're going to separate into two different teams. Each person will have to bat once and each person will have to pitch once, is that clear?!" She said with distaste in her mouth. "And you better try your best or you'll be in the weight room for the rest of the day…" She trailed off before numbering people off._

_Serena was in group one along with one of the new kids she hadn't got to talk to yet. She had only been here for about a week now, but something about her made Serena feel…uneasy. She didn't know what it was, but the new girl seemed to always be staring at her; observing her closely in other words. _

"_Annabeth," The coach called to the new girl. "You'll be the first to bat." The new girl, Annabeth secretly gave the coach a death glare before taking the plate and picking up the bat. "Serena, you'll be the second one to bat." Serena looked at the coach as she believed she had done that on purpose. _

_The second team quickly took their places and Brianna, Serena's friend, pitched the ball at Annabeth. It seemed like the ball was impossible to hit, but Annabeth hurled the bat and hit the incoming ball ten times harder then she had thrown it and it whizzed on by the other team's head and hit the wall at amazing speeds. No one else had seen what just happened and stared at the ball behind them with paled faces. Serena on the other hand had seen the whole thing as if it was in slow motion and stared back at Annabeth; who was smiling at the shock written on the other's faces. 'Who, who is this girl…'_

_Gym soon ended and Serena was waiting for Kendall outside the cafeteria. She still couldn't make sense of what had happened earlier and was still in deep thought about it. She didn't even notice the two that watched her secretly from across the way; watching, protecting…_

"_Serena!" Serena snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the Kendall walk up to her. "Please tell me you're eating today!" _

"_I remembered my money!" She smiled back. Kendall's face lit up immediately; the smallest things always made her happy, but what Serena didn't notice was her glance as she turned to the two new kids behind them. She knew what was coming, and if Serena didn't know any better, you'd say that she was involved in all this mess._

_They soon found themselves waiting in the pizza line; Kendall trying to calm Serena down as she wanted to punch everyone who cutted in front of them. _

"_Serena! Behave yourself!" Kendall scowled. Serena held back her urge to hurt anyone as she didn't want to make her friend any angrier at her then she already was. _

_They soon made it out of the pizza line ands scurried on outside. They headed to their usual table when someone bumped into Kendall; causing her food to fall on her._

_Serena looked up and glared at the ugly fat senior that was laughing at the mess. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Serena quickly turned to her friend in disbelief. _

"_WHAT?!! It's not your freakin fa-" She cut herself off as she saw the serous yet sad expression written on Kendall's face._

"_Once again, I'm sorry. Come on Serena, lets go." Serena wanted to protest as she wanted to knock the living daylights out of the guy, but Kendall pulled her away._

"_I can't believe you!" Serena snapped as she couldn't stand people being mean to her friends. Kendall didn't say anything as they maneuvered around their usual table and to the side of the gym where no one was at. Serena looked around curiously as she didn't understand why they were there._

"_Um….why are we here?"_

"_We're waiting for someone."_

_Serena sighed in annoyance. "Why? Are- YOU BETTER NOT BE PLANNING ON ME MEETING YOU KNOW WHO!!! CAUSE IF YOU ARE I'LL-" Serena was cut off yet again as Kendall dragged Serena into the gym and forced the door shut. She held it there as if someone was trying to get in._

"_Serena, Run!!" She squeaked._

"_What? Why?! What are we running from?!" _

_A BANG from the door was her answer as Kendall kept trying to keep it closed, but struggling. She turned to Serena with teary eyes. "Please, just go and hide! Wait for my friends to get here, don't trust anyone else, not even a teacher!"_

"_What?! But-"_

"_JUST GO!!!" Kendall shouted this time as something on the door banged on it yet again, but harder this time. _

_Serena began running and looked back one last time at her friend; not knowing that that was probably the last time she would ever see her._

_She turned and entered the big gym where she had PE earlier. She would have tried to find a weapon of some sort, but she didn't have time as she heard a loud explosion and something big running down the hall. _

_Serena looked around frantically before diving under the bleachers just in the nick of time. A moment later passed when the doors went flying across the room and a tall hairy thing entered the room. Serena went wide-eyed at the scaling creature as her heart nearly skipped a few beats. _

_The beast sniffed the air around him as it tried to find the frightened Serena. It turned every other minute until it finally faced the bleachers; obviously knowing instantly that it had found its prey. Serena could do nothing but stare at it; scared to death as she glued her eyes shut._

"_HEY!!! OVER HERE YOU BIG TUG OF LARD!!!" Serena heard a familiar voice yell._

_The beast turned only to be hit in the eye with an arrow. "NOW PERCY!!"_

_Serena opened her eyes to see a huge wave of water rush into the room and smash the creature into the wall, causing half the roof to collapse on the beast. She then looked at the others in the room and immediately knew one of them was Annabeth. _

'_Annabeth?! What in the world is she doing here?! And, and how did she do…whatever she did?!' Serena mused to herself._

"_What did you do that for Percy?!" Annabeth growled. "You nearly destroyed the entire building?!"_

"_What?! But you told me to do something!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. She didn't want to deal with him for the moment and walked towards the bleachers. Percy rolled his eyes before following her._

"_Serena, you can come out now, you're safe." Serena looked at the creature before cautiously crawling out from underneath the bleachers. _

"_How'd you know I was here?" She snapped as she didn't like the way Annabeth was talking._

"_Kendall told us to meet you guys in here; but where's Kendall?" Serena looked back at the hallway with widen eyes. _

"_She, she was holding the door shut for me…" Annabeth and Percy looked at each other solemnly. _

"_We didn't see anyone besides you…"_

_Serena didn't want to believe it and dashed back into the hallway to see that the doors were forced opened; but her friend was no where in sight. She clenched her fists in anger._

_Annabeth and Percy went up behind Serena hiding the sadness they also felt. Percy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, we've gotta go unless you'll have another one of those creatures trailing after you."_

_Serena looked at his hand before quickly smacking it away. "Don't EVER touch me!" She said sourly._

"_Look here missy! We have to leave now or the whole school will end up like your friend!" Serena turned to her with fiery in her eyes. "Look, I know how you're feeling; I've known her for a long time too, but we have to go now."_

_Serena suppressed her anger. "Where…"_

"_To a camp where you can be safe; your PE coach sent us here…"_

"Serena?" Serena snapped out of her thoughts and quickly turned to the half awake Percy.

"Percy! You're awake! I mean….how you feelin?" She asked as she tried to hide her blush from him.

"I'm feeling alright, how'd we get back here?"

"Well, it's kinda a long story…to sum it up, we got stuck in the building, a boy came to save us, and I dragged you here."

"Wait a minute, a boy?! What did he look like?" Percy asked wondering if this '_boy'_ was his old friend.

"Well, he had golden brown blond hair wearing green baggy pants and-"

"Chris." Serena looked at Percy curiously.

"You know him?" Percy nodded. "Then he's a, he's a demi-god, right?"

"Not exactly; look, I'll explain later. Did the kids make it out safe?"

"Ya, but that goofy looking guy made the desk hit you; he might be an enemy."

"I wouldn't say that." Percy replied as he slowly sat up.

Serena glared at him. "What are you talking about?! He made the desk the desk hit you! Aren't you the least bit mad?!"

"Nope, it was by accident." Serena wanted to pull her hair out. He acted just like, just like her friend sometimes…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

'_So, you've finally found out how she meant Percy and Annabeth! I kinda changed it from what I originally had it, but this way was a lot better in my opinion!XD hope you guys liked it! Especially you RainingLove!!'_

Goku: YA! You didn't forget about me!!

Me: How can I ever forget you Goku?! You're the main reason I'm so innocent! (Eyes shift back and forth)

Goku: Well, I guess I do make everyone happy...What's with the monkey?

Sprx: Oh come on!! Not you too!

Goten: (Comes running in and jumps on Goku's back) "I know! I asked her that too! But she wouldn't give me a straight answer.

Sprx: I'M IN HALF OF HER GOD DAMN STORIES FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!

Goku: (Whispers rather loudly) He doesn't seem like a happy camper…

Sprx: Oh I give up! You saiyans are UNBELIEVABLE!!!

Otto: (Walks in) At least they're better then grumpy Guss!

Goku: Who's grumpy Guss?

Me: Vegeta

Vegeta: (From a different room) YOU PATHETIC IDIOTS!! I'M NOT GRUMPY YOU MORRONS!! Now I remember why I used to kill people!

Chris: Oh shut up Vegeta, you know you love us!

Gohan: R&R Please before Vegeta gets mad…


	5. Chapter 5

Goten: Hey everyone! Glad you came to read about us again!

Sprx: No, they're reading just because I'm here!

Goten: (Puts on his sad/angry face) That's a lie! You're not even in it!

Sprx: Uh, I beg to differ.

Goten: (Swings his arms around in circles) You're just part of the beginning!

Antauri: Sprx, don't argue with the boy or you'll end up hurting yourself.

Gibson: Indeed you will; both physically and _mentally_, Sprxy.

Sprx: (Gives a death glare at Gibson) I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!!!

Me: Well, isn't this lovely… (Looks back at the arguing peoples) Let's go on without them shall we…

**Ultimate Cat Fight**

(Just so everyone knows, it's the next day…)

By the time Chi-Chi woke up, she found Gohan had already woken up and left for school. She was glad even though she was upset he didn't say bye; it was the first time he actually went to school early. _'I bet he's going to hang out with Videl_…' She trailed off into a chuckle. '_I guess as long as he's happy, I'm happy.'_

"Mom! Mom!!!" She heard Goten whine.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked before looking out the window where her son was; but paled in fright. There Goten was riding on a three story high 'monster' with closed dark red wings that could stretch to at least a whole football field. Its teeth were huge and sharp as knife. "Go….Goten…." She stuttered as she didn't know what to think of the situation.

"Look ma ma! I made a new friend!" He chimed off into laughter. "I named him Charlie!"

"F…friend?! Char-Charlie?!"

Goten smiled even happier. "Yep!" Chi-Chi slowly made her way out of the house.

"Are you sure that, that _thing_ is friendly?!" She asked as she couldn't start to fathom what she would do if her son was hurt or even killed! He and Gohan were all she had left since Goku died…

"Ya I'm sure!" The dragon looked up at the small boy with its beautiful sparkling scarlet eyes. Chi-Chi noticed this notion and sighed.

Goten quickly hopped off Charlie and ran up to his mom "Can we keep him! Please say yes ma ma! Please! I'll play and take care of him everyday! I promise!!!"

Chi-Chi studied the large dragon before looking at Goten again. He reminded her so much of his father that there was no way she could say no; even if it was to this, this huge dragon… "You know, when your brother was young he asked if we could keep Icuris. Me, being as '_over protective'_ as I am, I said no." Goten looked down sadly. "But your father, like always, went behind my back as he knew what was best and let Gohan keep him." Goten looked at his mother happily again as he knew where this was going. Chi-Chi smiled at this. "So yes, as long as you keep up with your studies and training, you can keep him."

"REALLY?!!!" Chi-Chi nodded before Goten gave his mother a hug. Chi-Chi tried to breathe, but found it hard as Goten's grip was tighter then she expected it to be. She didn't complain though as he quickly flew off onto Charlie's back; laughing all the way. "Let's go see Todo and Chobie!" He exclaimed before the dragon took off quickly into the air; leaving Chi-Chi with regrets…

* * *

"So Videl, how'd everything go with the Elementary School?" Eraza asked as they walked on to their second hour class with Gohan and Sharpner trailing behind. They would be up by the girls, but they didn't want to listen to all the gossip that was going around; at least that's why Gohan stayed behind. Sharpner on the other hand stayed behind because it gave him more time to search for the new girl Serena.

"It went quite well actually! I knocked out the leader of the gang and some other idiots while Gohan took down even more idiots and the one with the bomb trigger!" She laughed. "I can't believe how low these filthy crocks are getting now a days. Holding children hostage, hmph!"

Gohan had been staring off into space as he still couldn't figure out who had helped them yesterday. Usually he wouldn't care much, but for some reason, he felt like they needed help. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, but whenever the feeling came, it was always right. '_I guess I get it from my dad_.' He told himself as he looked up into the sky. He really missed Goku, after all, he was dead because Gohan became too arrogant with his new found powers and didn't finish Cell off when he had a chance. He sighed. '_Man, I wish I could relive that day father; maybe I could have saved you like I saved the Earth…'_

"GOHAN?!!! Are you going deaf or something?!" Videl snapped. Apparently she had been calling his name for the past few minutes when he was drifting off in his own thoughts again; he always did.

"Oh, sorry Videl, I wasn't paying attention."

"A monkey could've guessed that! Now back to my original question! Did you hear about the field trip we're going on all of next week?" Gohan looked at Videl dumbfounded. Their school never went on field trips especially since they were in high school; he knew that there had to be a dire importance to this change.

"No, I didn't think we did go anywhere!"

Videl smirked. "Well, I guess you can thank my father for it; he's the one that convinced the principle in any case."

"What?! You're kidding! How'd he do that?!"

"Well I was talking to him about how we never did anything fun in school and he came up with this week long schedule with a few other people."

----

"Hey look! There's that girl Videl!" Percy suddenly injected into their current conversation. Serena glared at him before forgiving him for changing the subject as they both joined their little group huddle. They were going to make themselves known, but the discussion they were having made them intrigued.

"Monday, we're going to a science center that gets us involved in all these virtual programs and crap like that." Serena silently giggled at this. The last time she went to a science center it was really lame, but she got in a lot of trouble with her friends. "Then on Tuesday, we're going to a water resort sponsored by the Satan Gym. Dad had a hard time convincing the principle to let us go, but somehow he said yes. On Wednesday, we'll be going to some weird place deep in a forest called Korin's Tower." Gohan's eyes went wide at the name.

'_Korin's Tower?! Oh man, Upa and his father will flip once they find out about this! It'll be nice to see them again!_' Gohan mused to himself as he tuned back in.

"Then on Thursday we're going to Capsule Corp to have a lesson taught by Bulma Briefs herself!"

Gohan flinched a bit. '_Bulma's?!! Does she realize what Vegeta will do once he see's a bunch of kids in his house?! Oh man, Trunks will notice me too…_' He trailed off. _'What fun!'_

"Then on Friday, we're going to the place where they held the Cell Games while my father teaches us ways to defend ourselves!!" Videl finished as she smiled widely.

'_Wh, what? No, not to that dreaded place…_' Gohan sadly said to himself. Even though the Cell Games were over seven years ago, he could swear the wounds still burned and ached every now and then as if it was a reminder to himself of what a fool he was at being so arrogant with his new transformation. He could remember it only faintly now, but his father's last words echoed through his mind like a broken record, _"I'm proud of you Gohan, take care of your mother while I'm gone…"_

"Gohan?" Gohan snapped out of his thoughts again to see everyone staring at him with worried eyes; with the exception of Serena and Percy who were still trying to figure out who this Bulma character was. She seemed pretty important on this planet, and they just had to find out why.

Serena turned to the proud Videl. "Who's Bulma?"

Videl's eyes went wide at the question as she quickly spun around. "You've NEVER heard of BULMA!?! Are you living under a rock or something?!"

Serena scowled at this. She hated it when people talked to her with that kind of tone. "Hey! Don't you even dare get snappy wit me!" Both Percy's and Gohan's face paled a bit.

"Oh no…." They both trailed off as Videl exploded in anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!"

Serena frowned and rolled up her black jacket sleeves. "YOU HEARD ME!!! I SAID YOU BETTER NOT GET SNAPPY WITH ME WOMEN!!!"

"Serena!" Percy screeched in both fear and anger; but it was obvious she didn't hear him.

Gohan knew that he needed to calm his girlfriend down before they had to call the nurse to set broken bones for both Serena and Videl. He could tell that Serena was the kind of person who didn't take crap (Excuse my language please, I'm using it to make RainingLove happy) from anyone. But that was just the thing; Videl was the same type of person and with both of them arguing like they were, there was bound to be trouble…

"Maybe we should just apologize and go on with our day." Gohan advised the two hot-headed girls in his sweet childish voice.

"Oh, so now you're taking her side and not mine?!" Videl snapped.

Gohan placed his hands in front of him in defense. "No, it's not like that at all! It's-"

"Oh shut up!" Videl hollered back. Serena became stern. She may not know him very well, but she knew him enough to get angry at anyone who was being mean to him.

"Don't tell him to Shut UP!! You're the one that needs to SHUT UP!!!!"

"WHAT?!!" Gohan and Percy looked on nervously as the two girls began walking towards each other. They were about to lock fists when the minute bell rang.

Videl looked up from the fight as she heard everyone running off to their classrooms. "This isn't over; we'll settle this some other time…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" Serena agreed before getting out of her own fighting position. Percy grabbed her arm and dragged her away towards their Chemistry Class. Gohan grabbed Videl and dragged her to their PE class where he hoped she could blow off some steam.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

'_TALK ABOUT THE ULTIMATE CAT FIGHT!!!!! Seriously though, those two are almost exactly the same in anger problems! No offense RainingLove! XD Don't worry, the action is coming soon! Well, if you want to find out what was with the dragon and who wins the cat fight, stay tuned!'_

**Sprx: Hey! You mentioned monkeys; that counts as mentioning us!**

**Me: No, I was referring to how all saiyans have a monkey tail when they're little; sorry Sprxy.**

**Sprx: (Mumbles to himself as he knows way better than to get angry at me.)**

**Gohan: R&R Please! **


	6. Chapter 6

Sprx: WHAT?!! You're back?!!! Didn't I warn you already?!! IT'S TOO SCARY TO READ!!!!

Nova: Oh shut up Sprx! No one cares what you guys think!

Goten: (Tilts his head in confusion) I thought you guys liked each other…

Sprx and Nova: (Look at each other before turning bright red; Sprx just went redder than his fur) NO WAY I LIKE HIM/HER!!

Goten: But you guys said-

Nova and Sprx: Shut it kid!!!!

Goten: (Shrugs in confusion) I'll never understand that yucky love stuff… Enjoy!!!

* * *

**FIGHT?!!**

* * *

"What in the world did you do that for?!" Percy began to scold the still infuriated Serena who seemed to be ignoring him still. "You made the only person who can help us angry!! Now how are we going to convince her to come and help us?!" Percy blushed madly as she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes that seemed to shine with happiness even when she was mad. He quickly turned away from her hoping she hadn't seen how red he was. "So…do you want to try our balloon out first?"

Serena looked at him weirdly. He always changed the subject like this whenever she looked into his beautiful sea colored eyes. "Sure…I'll just imagine it's Videl and hope it blows up!" She said excitedly as she lit the fire. They both watched in awe as the balloon slowly began to float up above their heads. They were surprised it worked since they quickly made it before school that morning. Their smiles however, soon faded as it quickly caught on fire.

"AH!!!" Serena jumped as it came crumbling down towards her. Percy quickly pulled her out of the way as the ball of fire landed on the grass; simmering down into ashes.

Serena opened her eyes to notice that Percy still had his hands on her shoulders; obviously memorized in at their destroyed project. She blushed madly before slapping him straight across the face so hard he stumbled a few feet.

"You perv!"

Percy rubbed his aching cheek hoping the throbbing would stop soon. "That's what I get for saving you?"

"Well maybe I didn't want to be saved jerk!" Serena retorted with the blush still present. She was too caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize the blush that Percy was wearing.

* * *

"That, that girl!! I swear, she's gonna get it!" Videl snapped as she was putting on her baseball mitt. Gohan was fixing his shoes as he was beginning to get tired of hearing her say that.

"Look Videl, I don't think you guys should fight over something so…_unimportant._"

Videl quickly turned to Gohan with fire shooting out of her eyes. Gohan moved back a little to give her some space. "UNIMPORTANT!?!! That ungrateful ren-" She stopped herself as she noticed how sad this was making Gohan. With her anger, she had forgotten about the ones she cared about the most; especially Gohan. She knew he was sad by something especially ever since she had mentioned the field trip they were going to. She sighed.

"Sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to get all snappy at you like that. I guess I let my anger get the best of me…"

Gohan finally began to smile again. He didn't like it when people, especially when two of his friends were fighting. "Does this mean you're not going to fight Serena?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I can say that if she cools down, I'll let it go just this one time."

"Good; I don't want to start anything. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt."

Videl's sweet face went sour again. Gohan sighed in frustration. _'This girl gets irritated so easily! She's just like my mother!_'

"What?! You don't think I would win?!" She shouted causing everyone to turn to them. Gohan looked at the others before putting on a fake laugh.

"Well of course you could! Their dirty thugs anyway! He he…" He said loudly as everyone returned to their own business.

"What are you talking about?!" Videl asked as she wondered why he would change the subject.

"Sh…I don't want anyone ease dropping! – I don't think you would have a chance because of what I sensed from her earlier." Videl was finally beginning to understand what he was saying. "She seems good and all, but never underestimate anyone! Especially the shy and innocent ones!"

"Oh, like you?! You're not talking about you are you?"

"No, I'm talking about my brother!"

"RING RING RING!!!!" The lunch bell went off. Gohan and Videl quickly headed to their locker rooms before heading over to lunch…

* * *

"Now where's that girl?! We still need to finish what we started earlier!" Serena rambled on as she searched for Videl. Percy had tried to convince her not to fight, but it was useless; Serena was too damned stubborn!

It was about two minutes later when she finally caught sight of Videl and Gohan walking right up to them. Videl seemed to be a little less angry, but Serena was still furious; she needed to let out everything that was bottled up inside…

"I didn't think you were gonna show up!" Serena said in distaste. Videl clenched her fists as she tried to hold back her boiling anger.

"Why wouldn't I?! It's lunch time!" Gohan and Percy had already scooted closer together.

"You couldn't get through to her?" Percy asked Gohan.

"Kinda, but anything can set her off. What about you?" Percy nodded no. "Great…" He laughed nervously as he prepared to jump in at any time.

"Well then miss preppy, let's get this over with!"

"Preppy?! Okay, now it's on!" Videl snapped as they she threw the first fist at Serena.

Serena barley had time to dodge as she didn't think Videl was that fast. She barely had anytime to counteract the incoming punch in the stomach as she threw her own fist at Videl's head. They both dodged each other's attacks and stared into the other's eyes, still boiling with anger. They were about to start their second wave of attacks when someone jumped on both of their hands that were still in air; knocking them down.

"HEY!!!!" They both yelled and turned. Both their faces paled, but Serena's went almost white. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it, it was her friend! It was…

"Hey Alaina! It's nice to see you again!" Gohan hollered from where he was standing.

Serena turned to him in question. '_Alaina?'_

"What, wait a minute! Why are you here by yourself?!" Gohan asked rather worriedly as he looked around; scouting the area.

Alaina laughed nervously. "It's safe! Don't worry, I checked a dozen times! Besides, technically I'm with you!"

"Ya but…who did you come _here_ with?"

"Um…" She trailed off before looking down in defeat. "No one…"

Gohan slapped his forehead. "What did we tell you about wondering away from others? Man, you're just like my brother!"

"It's not my fault! Everyone was too busy! Besides! I came to check up on Serena!" Alaina quickly flung her arms around her tall friend.

"Belver! How, when….Hu?!" She asked confusingly as she had no idea what was going on; but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was that her friend was still alive!

"YOU"RE ALIVE!!!" She screeched before pulling Kendall in for another hug. Kendall hugged back before struggling out of her tight grip.

Videl looked at the two friends in shock. "What?! You know this girl?!"

Alaina nodded with a bright smile. "Yep! She's my friend! I meet her when I was forced to go to PEC!!" Videl looked back at the brown haired girl with a new perspective.

Alaina's laughs soon stopped as she stepped away from Serena. "Were you fighting?!" Serena reddened a bit as she knew she was about to hear an earful.

"It was my fault, don't yell at her Alaina." Serena turned to Videl in shock. '_Did, did she really take the blame for me?'_

"Why did you start a fight?"

"Because I just didn't like her attitude." Alaina laughed. She knew well enough to know that these two wouldn't get along; especially of they hung out for over two hours.

"Alaina…" Gohan began. Alaina looked down again as she slowly turned to him. _'Great, now I'm gonna get busted!_'

"You know you can't be seen here or they'll call the authorities on you; you're not a student here!"

Alaina quickly smirked. "Now I am! I signed up this morning!" Gohan went wide eyed at this. Percy just laughed; he knew the ways Alaina worked when she wanted her way. The people in the office are probably so confused some went home!

Serena still looked at the others dumbfounded. She had so many questions and wondered why they were calling her Alaina. Percy seemed to notice her confusion.

"Uh…We'll explain later…" Percy laughed nervously.

"Uh hu…you better…"

* * *

"Faster Charlie faster!!!" The young and spirited Goten cried in laughter as they zoomed on by Todo's nest. He had been flying around the forest all day and hadn't stopped once. They covered twice the ground then he would on the Nimbus; this made him wonder if Charlie was even faster then he was! '_I can't wait for Gohan to get home! He'll be so happy to meet Charlie!' _He smirked in happiness. "This is gonna be so aswome!!!" He yelled out as they flew on back home…

* * *

Everyone sat in silence as they ate. They were still feeling a bit awkward about earlier and hoped that the other wasn't still mad. Kendall on the other hand wasn't worried about them at all! She was just glad that everyone had finally meant each other!

"Hey Gohan," Alaina began. "Can I stay with you guys till Serena leaves? Please?!!!" Gohan stopped eating for a moment and looked on over at Alaina with a confused expression.

"Why would you ask? You're always aloud at my home, remember?"

"I know! But I wanted to double check just on case!" She smiled before taking a drink of her cold raspberry iced tea. Serena was starring at the two eating next to each other as Gohan began eating savagely again. She, along with everyone else had made sure they were sitting far away from him, but Alaina seemed to be perfectly comfortable.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Eraza asked as she sat down next to Videl. Sharpner was right behind her but took a seat next to Serena; making sure to flex his muscles as he sat down.

'_Oh no…_' Alaina told herself as she saw Serena beginning to lose her temper. "Serena…" She warned her. She seemed to calm down a bit as she just continued eating; making sure she didn't look up at him.

"Oh hi there Alaina! When did you get here?!" Eraza asked as she finally noticed her old friend.

'_That's it, I can't take this anymore_..' Serena told herself as she stood up. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Why are you calling her Alaina?! Her name is Kendall!!!!"

Gohan laughed nervously. "Ya, we know; but we find it improper to use that name."

Serena gave him a look of confusion. He took the hint immediately. "She'll explain that when she's ready."

"Which is not now!" Alaina said as she quickly as if she didn't want anyone to over hear them.

"Why…" But a stern look was her only reply.

* * *

"Is…is she the one…"

"Ya, defiantly…" Two lone figures standing on the roof on a far away building replied before jumping up and disappearing.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Who are the two lone figures? And who are they talking about? Videl? Alaina? Serena? The dumb monkey Sprx?_

Sprx: I heard that!

Me: (Just looks at him for a moment before turning back to the computer)

_Anyways, what threat do these two impose on Percy and Serena's mission? Most importantly, what's up with the dragon?!! Well you'll have to stay tuned to find out!_

Sprx: DON"T!!!! She's crazy!!! She belongs in the nut house!!!

Me: Me?! You're the talking monkey here!!

Nova: If anyone belongs in the nut house here it should be Otto. (She points to the green mechanic)

Otto: (Petting a pink cat stuffed animal) How are you Fluffy? (Pause) Really?!! Me too!!! We have so much in common!!

Nova: (Turns to everyone else with a confused expression) Told ya!

Gohan: R&-

Goten: NO NO NO!!! I want to say big brother! Can I say?!! PLEASE!!!

Gohan: (Sighs) Sure squirt.

Goten: YAY!!!! R&R please!!! For me!!! For Charlie!!!

Otto: And Fluffy!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sprx: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! You're BACK!!?!! I already warned you the last time!!!!

Me: Oh shush!! You're just jealous because I'm taking a break from torturing Chiro and you monkeys!!!! You miss the attention!!

Sprx: (Stutters) Wha, that…..Lets get on with the story, shall we!

**Just Embarrassing…**

* * *

'_Man, flying around all day sure makes me thirsty!'_ Goten exclaimed to himself before looking at the ground below. "Do you want to stop and get something to drink before we get home Charlie?!" Goten yelled over the rushing wind. The dragon turned its head as far as it could before looking at the child before giving a slight nod. Goten smiled. "YAY!!!! Let's go to the place where my brother takes me!" Goten laughed before jumping off the dragon. Charlie quickly freaked out and stopped to be prepared to catch him while Goten floated cross-legged confused. "What's wrong Charlie?" He asked. The dragon quickly turned and looked relieved when it saw his friend was alright. "Follow me!!" Goten innocently laughed as he flew to an area near by.

* * *

Serena looked around the room nervously as she tapped her pencil on the table. The room was dead silent with the exception of her tapping and the moving of other pencils. She tried to get Percy's attention, but he was too far away. _'Man! Why did I forget about the test?!_' She quietly whined to herself. _'I guess I can try to solve them…_' But she had to face it; they were taking a math test that was completely written in Japanese. Sure she could make out what some of the words and symbols were from her demi-god side, but it wasn't enough. She sighed in frustration as she glanced at problem number ten; it was completely unreadable. _'I wonder how Percy's doing…'_ She trailed off as she saw Gohan get up; paper in hand. '_No way…'_ She tried to convince herself as she watched him as he walked up to the teacher.

Mr. Johnson, the math teacher looked up from his grade book and nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Gohan. "Uh…Do you have a question sir?" He asked trying to regain his composure.

"Nope, I came to turn in my test." Gohan replied.

The teacher looked at his timer to see that only ten minutes had passed since he passed out the test. "I'm sorry Gohan, but you can't be finished with a forty question test in only ten minutes. Please, take a seat and check your work."

"But sir, I checked my work three times already! I don't think I can do any better than I've already have." Mr. Johnson looked at Gohan in disbelief before snatching the test out of his hands.

"If you get any wrong, you can't retake it." He said as he opened looked over Gohan's answers.

"I know." He replied as he tried to hold back the urge to laugh at his teacher's face.

His eyes were nearly out of his sockets and his face was almost as white as a ghost. Mr. Johnson didn't want to admit it, but Gohan got every single question right! He looked at Gohan with a suspicious eye. "This was supposed to be the hardest test I ever gave…"

Gohan nodded. "There were some problems I struggled with, but I quickly found out what I did wrong."

"Well…I don't know how, but you got a hundred my boy…the first one hundred of the year…" He trailed off as he didn't understand how this boy could have finished his test with such ease. "You can have a free period…I guess…."

'_WHAT?!! He already finished the test?! But, but how?!! I didn't even learn this in my old school!" _Serena cried to herself as she looked back down at her paper; trying to at least finish the problem she was on…

* * *

"Over here Charlie!!" Goten called to his friend as he landed in a field of tall grass. The dragon glanced at the place Goten had chosen and found it quite to his liking. There was a beautiful clear blue lake surrounded by lush green grass with squirrels gathering nuts by trees and rabbits scurrying by. It was peaceful…

He landed slowly so he wouldn't frighten all the wild animals and folded its wings up so he wouldn't cause too much wind. But once he was done with that, he noticed Goten had disappeared on him. He looked around frantically as he feared the child got lost of fell in the water; but calmed down as he spotted the goofy haired boy kneeling down to the water. He rolled his eyes before going over to the saiyan child sitting right next to the water; lost in his own thoughts. But whatever these thoughts were seemed to sadden him. Charlie couldn't stand seeing him this way and nudged him with his nose.

Goten flinched as he didn't realize it was Charlie at first. "You finally made it!!" Goten said happily before he hugged Charlie's head; but then returned to his saddened look within the water. Charlie nudged him again; trying to let Goten know he wanted to know what was wrong. He seemed to take the hint and sighed. "Gohan said that this was dad's favorite spot in the entire forest." Charlie gazed around as he too understood why this would be the most pleasurable place to be. "He used to take big brother here every day just to take a nap in the grass before going fishing. I can see why they did though; it's so peaceful here that the animals aren't even afraid to walk up to you…" He trailed off as a squirrel jumped on its shoulder and rubbed against his cheek. "But then again animals always walk up to me any way! - Hi Mr. Squirrel! It's nice to meet you!" Goten laughed as a few rabbits that knew him and Gohan well ran up to him as well.

Charlie could hardly believe it! They just climb all over this kid as if he was their best friend and not some human that was trying to kill them! "Hey Tony! Hey Laylla! Meet my new friend Charlie!" The two rabbits shyly looked on over at the dragon as their ears fell to their sides; obviously nervous. "It's okay, he won't hurt you, I promise!" He smiled. The two rabbits looked at Goten again before deciding to go over to Charlie. All he did was sniff them before smiling at them. "See, I told ya!" He laughed again.

Charlie studied the child contently as he realized he did indeed have the right child; there was no doubt he was Goku's son…

* * *

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!!" The timer blared.

'_What?! But I'm not done!!!'_ Serena cried as she threw her pencil against the desk.

Mr. Johnson stood up. "Okay class, put down your pencils and hand me the test as I come around." He instructed before he began to pick up the tests. Serena looked on over at Percy who looked like he just aced it; which made her even more mad and confused! Serena sighed. '_Oh well, at least I won't get in trouble with my…my parents…'_ She told herself sadly as Mr. Johnson got to her desk. Serena just handed him the paper and rested her hand on her arm. The teacher was just about to go to the next person when he stopped suddenly.

"Uh…Serena…" He began. Serena looked at him believing she would get accused from cheating or something. "How'd you do your test? It's completely in Japanese!! I thought you didn't know Japanese."

"I don't."

"Then why did you take it?" He asked as he dug in the pile and pulled out Percy's paper. "I had an English version made just for you and Percy!"

Serena's eyes went wide before she slammed her head against the desk. Mr. Johnson just kept on going as he tried to hold back his laughter. '_I STRESSED ABOUT FINISHING THAT STUPID TEST FOR NOTHING?!!!_' She yelled at herself. Percy looked on over at her as he couldn't help but laugh along with Videl.

The bell rang shortly after and they left to an assembly that discussed their upcoming field trip. Alaina and Gohan had no trouble finding the others and picked a spot where all of them could sit. Serena however made sure that Sharpner would have no place to sit down next to her.

Alaina surveyed the gym to see that it was fairly larger than they had last year. But it had to be since what happened last time she was here; they had to rebuild the entire gym!! Alaina tried to hold in the laughter and looked at Serena to notice the red mark on her forehead. "What did you run into?" She asked.

Serena reached up to her forehead as she had already forgotten the bruise was there and quickly blushed in embarrassment. "I don't wonna talk about it; besides, I DIDN'T RUN INTO A STUPID WALL LIKE YOU!!!" She snapped before crossing her arms. Alaina looked at her weirdly as she knew it had to be something embarrassing. '_I'll ask Percy about it later.'_ She told herself before facing forwards again.

Soon the selected fifteen students entered the building and took their seats amongst the set of bleachers; Serena sat in the corner so that when Sharpner got there, he wasn't able to sit next to her.

"Hey Videl, do we get to meet your dad?!" Eraza asked; excitement overwhelming her. Videl rolled her eyes in response. The last thing she wanted was her dad meeting her friends; especially Gohan. Man, when he found out that she had a boyfriend, he would flip!

"Unfortuanlty…but hey! I need you guys to keep me and Gohan's relationship a secret; understood!" Videl snapped.

"Sure thing…but why? Shouldn't your pop's know already?" Eraza asked.

"He does, but hopefully he forgot about the whole thing…" Videl trailed off. Serena and Percy looked at the two lovers in confusion. _'I guess it's a Romeo and Juliet thing…'_ Serena told herself.

"Testing, testing one two three." The principle said as he tested the microphone. "Alright my bright scalars; I want to thank all of you for coming to this meeting and a even bigger thanks to Videl Satan whose father is funding this entire trip." The room all of a sudden filled with joyous claps as Videl turned red in the face. "Now everyone settle down please…thank you. Now you all must have heard about this already, but just in case, you fifteen are the top students we have at this school, and to show our appreciation, we are taking you all for a week long field trip starting Monday. We will be leaving here around six thirty to get to the new and improved Science Center at seven to start the virtual tours and activities we have in stored for that day. Then we will be staying a night at the Satan Inn and leaving around seven to get to the Satan Wild Waters Resort around eight and you all get to do whatever you please. But I'm warning you, if you cause any trouble on this trip; you'll be suspended. Then on Wednesday, we will go to the legendary Korin Tower where legend tells of sacred water that makes a person ten times stronger then they've ever been before. Anyways, we will be staying with the Indian Tribe that guards Korin Tower; so be on your best behavior. Then on Thursday, our destination is to Capsule Corp where Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Brief, will teach us a few things and give us a grand tour of their quarters. Now this is an honor as no school has EVER gone before, so you all need to be on your best behavior… Then finally on Friday, we will go to the very place where the merciless monster Cell was put to rest after killing half the world's population at the hands of Mr. Satan himself!" Everyone in the room cheered, including the principle. However, Gohan, Alaina, Percy, and Serena stayed quiet. Gohan and Alaina both knew that Mr. Satan was nothing but a fraud; Gohan beat Cell, not Hercule; he just didn't take the credit because he could care less about fame and fortune. The funny thing was that he was only an eleven year old boy; Hercule was about twenty eight…

"Okay okay, settle down…While we're at the sight, we'll be greeted by Mr. Satan himself to learn how to defend ourselves and meet him in person!" The room bursted out in cheers again; leaving the five still speechless. Percy and Serena had no idea what had happened her those long seven years ago, but that day still haunts Gohan… "Well I'm looking forward to this field trip and I'm sure all of you are as well. So gave a fantastic weekened and I'll see you all bright and early on Monday!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_WOW!!! HUGE WRITERS BLOCK!!! Sorry for the wait and boring chapter, but I couldn't think of how they would spend their last day before the field trip. The excitement begins soon, I promise! Bear with me!!!_

Sprx: What's up with the dragon anyway?

Me: It's a secret!! (Smile deviously as Sprx tries to tip-toe out of the room) DON"T YOU GO ANYWHERE!!!!

Sprx: (In a shy scared voice) I…he he…I wasn't going anywhere…

Chris: Ya you were; you were going to leave my precise Alaina! And you know what happens when no one's watching her…Who knows what will happen!!

Me: Hey! It's not my fault! I'm a magnet for things that hurt people…

Gohan: Okay, I know most of you are confused, so questions that will be answered soon are:

Who is Serena's mother?

Does Serena and Percy like each other?

What's Serena's power?

Why does Alaina need to be watched?

Me: (Interrupting) Hey, I think we ALL know why I need to be watched; I cause others confusion and madness where ever I go! Even by running into a wall and blaming it on Casper!

Chris: (Mumbles to himself) I'm not CASPER!!!

Gohan: (Shakes his head in disbelief) Like I was saying, we'll find out what the dragon Charlie really wants with Goten along with many other unanswered questions.

Goten: YAY!!! Thanks for forgetting about this part just for me!!! R&R Please!!!! Or I'll cry!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sprx: Ya…(Looks around as no one's with him) Kinda alone here…Everyone, everyone DITCHED ME!!!! (Cries before running into another room)

King Kai: Enjoy! YA! I actually have a part in this story!!

Goku: Um…I don't think saying enjoy counts…

* * *

**Nimbus**

* * *

The school day soon ended and Gohan's group of friends meet up outside the school. They were so excited about the whole trip that they were practically bouncing off the walls; but some of them had other things in mind...

"So, you're still coming over to hang out right?" Gohan asked.

Videl smiled deviously. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?! I do come over every weekend!"

"Well I wasn't sure! Hey! That gives me an idea!" Gohan turned to Percy and Serena. "How would you like it if you came over for a while too? I'm sure my mom and brother would be glad to meet you two!"

Serena and Percy exchanged uneasy glances. They still didn't know him nor Videl that well and wasn't sure if they could rightfully trust him or not. But Alaina didn't have to think twice. "THAT"S AN AWSOME IDEA!!!! You can come over so I don't get lonely!!!" She pipped up. Serena looked at her as she still didn't understand how she knew Gohan and everyone else nor how she got here in the first place!

"Well…I guess it will be a perfect opportunity to fill Serena in on all the details you've been hiding from her, Alaina…" Percy lectured the happy short brown haired girl.

"Give me a break Purse! I did it for good reasons!" She pouted before crossing her arms. She didn't like being lectured…

Gohan smiled. "Well, I guess it's settled; Serena and Percy will join us Videl!!" Videl looked at him in annoyance as she just wanted to be alone with him for while.

"Can Serena, Percy, and I take the Nimbus?" Alaina begged. Gohan thought for a moment…He wasn't sure if Serena and Percy had pure enough hearts to be able to ride on the Nimbus; but it was worth the shot!

"They can try, but lets all get on the roof so we don't attract any 'unwanted' attention to ourselves…" Gohan trailed off as they all headed to the roof.

* * *

The squirrel finished it's nut and quickly scrambled off Goten; who was beginning to take off his shirt to go fishing; You all know Goku and Gohan's way of fishing…Goten does it the same way…

He quickly discarded his clothing and quickly jumped up in the air; falling right above the water. "I'll be done in a minute Charlie!" Goten quickly yelled as he splashed into the cold clear water. Charlie just watched as the young boy quickly sat on top of a fish that was twice his size; grabbing onto it's fins as if it were a horse's reins. Goten smiled in victory before pulling the fish out of water; still sitting on the top of it. "Hey Charlie!!! Look what I caught for mama to cook tonight!" Goten chimed as Charlie marveled the fish that was almost as big as he was. "Man, this will only be enough to fill the first course! I guess I better go get another one!" Goten laughed as he dived back in the water.

'_Another one…_' Charlie mused to himself as he looked back at the enormous fish. '_How many people does he have in his family?!'_

* * *

Eraza and Sharpner decided that they didn't want to go and went to catch a movie instead despite the fact that Percy and Serena were going. But to be honest, no one really cared if they went or stayed.

Everyone else soon arrived on the roof; the beautiful sight taking their breaths away.

"Man, I'll never get used to this view of the city…" He trailed off. "Nimbus!!" Serena and Percy looked around in confusion.

'_Nimbus; what kind of name is Nimbus?_' Serena asked herself as she looked around for someone to come out; but no one did. She wanted to ask who Nimbus was, but she found it better to not ask. She didn't have to wait that long because in the distance, she spotted a fast moving golden cloud that appeared to be heading right for them. 'Wha_, what the hell is that?!' _Her jaw dropped as the cloud zoomed on over her head and stopped right behind Gohan. '_That's, that's unnatural!!'_

Alaina jumped in joy as she quickly ran on over to it. "It's been a long time Nimbus! I've missed you!! Has Gohan and Goten played with you for a while?" She asked as she gently petted it. Serena looked at her friend in disbelief. She knew she was crazy, but not this crazy!!! Running into walls and being able to see dead people was already pushing her over the edge; but talking to a cloud and petting it!!! This was WAY over the line!!

Percy had the same train of thoughts as Serena did. He may not know Alaina for the goofy way she acted around the mortals, but talking to a cloud was making him second guess his judgments.

"Hope you're ready for a ride!!" Alaina said in her cute little kid voice; trying to mimic Goten's voice.

Serena knew she had to say something unless her friend would get hurt. "Um…Belver, that's a cloud. Clouds are made of water; you can't ride on one."

Alaina turned to her with a sour face. "That's what you think! You know, I'm tired of people thinking that I'm gonna do something insane without considering the possibilities!" She turned back to the cloud.

Serena slapped her own forehead. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Alaina laughed as she quickly jumped up and landed on the Nimbus crossed legged. Serena and Percy's eyes nearly went out of their sockets as they saw that Alaina was riding on cloud! And she wasn't falling through!!

"See! I told you so!!"

Percy studied the cloud intently as he recalled Chiron mentioning a type of cloud that aloud only the ones with pure hearts to ride on them. He didn't think they were actually real; but seeing one only proved himself wrong. "Can I try?!" He asked getting excited.

"Ya sure! Just jump on right behind me!" Percy quickly ran to the golden cloud and lightly touched it with his hand. He was expecting it to turn into water immediately or feel the water within it; but none of those occurred. Percy ran his hand up and down it and marveled its silky soft feeling.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Hop on already!" Percy looked on up at Alaina to see that she wasn't afraid for him. He learned from past experiences that she wouldn't let anyone try anything unless it was perfectly safe; the reassurance in her eyes was unmistakable.

The demi-god placed both of his hands on the cloud before putting his weight in his hands. As he figured out that he wasn't sinking, he hosted himself up and sat down next the laughing Alaina.

"You did i-" BANG!!!! Alaina looked on down below her as she saw Percy had indeed fallen through. She smirked deviously. "Whatca do this time Percy?! The Nimbus can tell if you've done something bad; so what did you do?"

Percy blushed madly in embarrassment. "I don't know!!!"

"You don't know? Or won't tell?"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "Come on guys; we've gotta hurry or it'll get too dark! I live far remember!"

Alaina turned to him. "But it only takes fifteen minutes to get there when flying…"

"What he's trying to say kindly is to HURRY YOUR BUTS UP OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!!" Videl snapped; getting impatient.

Percy stood back up and walked on over to Gohan. "You're gonna have to carry me; don't you?" Gohan shook his head yes; Percy sighed. '_Serena better not be able to ride that thing…that would be soo embarrassing…'_

"Alright Serena! Your turn!" Alaina called over. Serena looked up at them as if they were insane before going over to the cloud. She placed an unbelieving hand on it; expecting it to fall on through as well, but that didn't exactly happen. Instead, sudden warmth under her palm began to tickle her as the silky soft cloud made her feel at ease.

'_What the-'_

"Hurry up Serenity!!" Serena glared at Alaina as she heard that name and pushed her self up on the cloud; preparing herself to fall. But as she sat there with her eyes glued shut, nothing happened. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that the cloud was still supporting her and not dropping her like Percy.

"What?! Now that's not far!! Alaina rigged it!" Percy complained as he saw Serena hadn't gone through.

'_I think I can get used to this_…' She smirked as she glanced at the blushing Percy. Teasing him was the fun part; she could care less about being able to fly on the stupid cloud.

"Alright then, lets head on over! We'll race you guys!" Gohan said happily before quickly lifting Percy up. "On your marks." He began.

"Hold on to me Serena!" Alaina yelled as she looked on forward.

"Get set….GO!!!!" Gohan cried in joy as they all bolted towards the mountains.

Serena nearly fell back as she wasn't expecting the cloud to be so fast and dug her nails into the cloud; it was traveling as fast as the speed of sound! The incoming wind forced her to squint her eyes as she could hardly see Videl, Percy and Gohan any more. They were a good yard in front of them and seemed to getting farther away; but she could care less about that. It wasn't until now that she realized how much fun the Nimbus was! It was like a free roller coaster without seat belts; her favorite ride!!

* * *

Goten soon surfaced again with yet another huge fish almost the size of Charlie. The poor dragon never even knew that the kid was this strange; not to mention powerful!! He was only a seven year old and from what he could tell, he was trying not to use his powers! But it was obviously impossible…

"Hey Charlie! Look what I caught!" He began to laugh. "I caught a big one!! He he!!!" He trailed off as he felt five power levels heading his way. One he immediately recognized was his brother Gohan and his girl friend Videl. But the other three he was still unsure about; however, he had a pretty good idea who one was.

He continued to stare up at the sky as he knew they were coming in rather fast. "Hey Charlie, stay here! I'll be right back!" Goten said as he quickly flew off to his house. Charlie wanted to follow him, but in order to gain Goten's trust, he needed to do what he was told; so he remained where he was at, watching the small specs in the sky fly on by…

* * *

Gohan looked on back to check on the others and to his surprise, he saw both Serena and Alaina standing up; arms stretched out as if they were surfing. He chuckled to himself before turning back to Percy; who looked like he paled a bit. Gohan knew that he was going to be nervous flying; from the start he didn't seem too thrilled with the idea…

Alaina and Serena were laughing up a storm. They didn't care about winning the race any more; they were too busy enjoying the ride. Even though Alaina was used to it, she did it for Serena. She missed her so much and felt bad about leaving her all by herself like that; she owed her.

* * *

"Is that her?" One of the dark figures from before asked her friend.

He nodded. "She isn't the one with black hair, so she must be one of the ones with brown hai-"

"Oh shut up you idiots!" They both turned around to see a rather young teenaged girl with long black curly hair wearing a short dark purple dress and wore black leggings that went up above her knees. Even though they didn't know her, they could tell that she was on their side.

"And who might you be?"

The girl chuckled. "Limax's right-hand assistant Katrina. You want the demi-god don't you?" The figures both nodded. "I can help you with that; she'll give herself up if we get a hold of one of the younger children."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I've been Alaina's enemy for centuries. The one you want is Serena Peck; and I can help capture her right now…"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_WOW!! The action is finally setting in!! But this attack will only last one chapter…the real action happens on the field trip…_

Sprx: WHAT?!! You brought that demented crazed girl in this story too?!! What's wrong with you?!!

Chris: Ya! You know that I'll kick her as-

Me: CHRIS!! Watch your language!!!

Serena: Ha! You finally scowled someone else for that! YES!!!

Sprx: AH!!!! IT'S THE CRAZY GIRL'S FRIEND!!! (Runs in circles before hitting the wall)

Me: HA!! You ran into the wall!!

Gohan: Hope you all enjoyed!

Goku: I know I did! But why am I still dead? I was brought back during the fight with Buu! I….I don't understand!!! (Scratches his head in much confusion)

Me: Sorry Goku, I kinda pretended that Buu never came; yet at least. The tournament kinda happened…but those two guys never stabbed and drained Gohan's energy…

Goku: (Still looks at her in confusion.) Are you trying to make me do math? I never went to school!

Me: (Shakes my head) No…never mind…

Goten: its okay daddy! I still love you!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sprx: I guess I can't convince you guys to stay away…oh well at least I tried!!!

Nova: WOW!! Someone seems depressed! Don't make me force you to tell me why!

Sprx: I'm not freakin depressed women! Leave me ALONE!!!

Nova: (Looks at him angrily before cracking her knuckles. Sprx gulps and runs away) "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!" (She chases him)

Serena: I route for the yellow one!!!

Me: She always wins! Sprx doesn't want to hit a lady.

Sprx: (Still running) No! I'm not afraid!! Nova's too darn scar-" (Nova hits him so hard he makes a dent in the wall and gets stuck in it.)

Me and Serena: 0___0

Chris: Well isn't that lovely! Now to the story!

Goku: If Buu was never alive, and the tournament didn't happen the way before…(Scratches his head in confusion)

Me: You're still trying to figure that out?!

Goku: (Looks up at me with his goofy smile) I still don't get it! Are you sure it isn't math?!

Me: (Sighs) Yes Goku, it is…

Goku: Okay then! I don't have to do it! Hope you all Enjoy!!

King Kai: You and Goten are too much alike!!

* * *

**Prophecies and Floating Rocks…**

* * *

Percy couldn't believe he let himself agree with these, these crazed demi people. He hated being up in the air where water wasn't present for leagues away; making him feel off and insecure. Not to mention the fact that he was forbidden to be in the air by Zeus himself unless he wanted to be turned into a fried potato. You'd think keeping the god's world in balance would cut him some slack…

But he hadn't heard any thunder or saw any lethal lightning, so Zeus must have overlooked him this one time.

He heard Serena's and Alaina's joyous laughter from behind him and turned. There he saw both of them standing up as if they were on a surf board in the air, faces bright red from laughing too much. He envied them. Serena really had no idea what challenges that lied ahead of them. If Alaina knew, she had a funny way of showing her worry in the matter. It was only a matter of time before a monster(s) found their scent and came after him and Serena; Kronoes would stop at nothing to turn them both on his side, even if he had to send monsters to another planet in a different galaxy. He sighed and returned his gaze forward. '_Hope you're having more luck then we are Annabeth…_'

* * *

Annabeth quietly pulled her self on the top of the small hill and peeked over the edge. Even though it was dusk, the blowing sand made it hard to see, she could tell that there were two rather large bloodhounds down below; trying to pick up on her scent. _'Great…We can't even escape the forest without being mauled!'_ She cursed before sliding back down to the camps new nurse. She was no younger then eighty, that's for sure. She had long white hair that glowed in the moonlight and wore a long black dress.

"We can't go that way either; the bloodhounds will tare us apart in less than a minute." Annabeth dropped to the floor in deep thought. They might have stood a chance against the bloodhounds and find Chiron if May was still able to fight. _'If only Percy were here…Maybe, just maybe we could find a way out of here…' _Her thoughts trailed off as her gaze drifted upon the ocean; a smirk immediately appearing at the sight of a canoe…

* * *

Percy could tell that they were nearing their destination. Houses started appearing, the animals seemed to be more alert, and Gohan was flying a little closer to the ground. He was relieved at the thought of setting foot on solid ground again where he was sure he would be out of trouble; but like always, he was wrong.

Gohan had lowered to the ground a bit not because they were getting close to his house, but because he felt something off. He didn't know what exactly, but there were 'things' around that he had never felt before; besides one. Despite all the attempts he tried to figure out who or what they were, something seemed to stopping his ability to do so…

Serena gazed at the fresh forest around them in awe. The forests she had seen before were filled with hunters and houses that scared away all the animals and destroyed all the trees around them. But this, this forest was alive. You could just tell by looking at it! Her thoughts however, stopped cold. Something inside of her told that there was danger near by; it was the same feeling she had before the camp was invaded, but this wasn't didn't have the same urgent feeling to it. She knew though that someone or something was watching them; as if waiting to attack. _'Quick, sit down_!' Serena heard the voice speak to her and with out question, did what it said. Just in the nick of time too! Something black flew over her head in attempt to grab her and she gasped to see what looked like a person's outline, but she was completely black with piercing red eyes.

Alaina seemed to hear her and turned with a serious face only to feel someone tackle her off the cloud.

At the corner of Serena's eye, she saw someone grasping on to Alaina as they both fell towards the ground at a dangerous speed. "KENDALL!!!" She screamed in terror laced with anger.

Gohan and Videl quickly stopped to watch as the black monster charged Serena again; but quickly jumped out of the way. But dodging this 'thing' on such a small cloud was extremely difficult.

Percy quickly pulled Riptide out of his pocket and was about to uncap it when something snatched him out of Gohan's hands, causing him to lose his grip as it fell into the forest below. "NO!!!" He yelled as he tried to reach for it; but it was useless. He then looked on up at what had grabbed him to see that it was another completely black figure.

Gohan didn't know who to help first. Percy was being carried off while Serena was being attacked by another dark figure and Alaina was falling towards the ground; someone grasping on to her. He recognized her immediately and scowled. It was Katrina, a demon assistant. "Videl, help Serena, I'll get Percy!"

"But what about Alaina?"

"Don't worry, Katrina won't let her get killed; she'll get killed herself if that happened." Videl nodded in understanding before going off to help Serena as Gohan flew off to catch up with Percy. They're help however, was not needed…

Percy was having a somewhat difficult time. Sure the pen was supposed to return to him, but it hadn't quite made its way back again. He would have waited, but seeing a black portal open a few feet away from them made him change his mind. '_Guess I have to improvise…'_ He looked down below to see a small river and smirked. Using his will power, he felt the turn in his stomach and the water below shot up like a rocket; grabbing the human like figure and pulling it back down into the water.

Gohan stopped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The water seemed alive and helping Percy some how…

It only took Percy a few seconds to get away from the black figure once they fell in the river and commanded the water to keep it down until it drowned; but water didn't seem to be doing any good. The monster soon regained control over the situation and freed itself of the hole he was in and looked back at Percy. '_Great…now I just made it angrier_…' The black figure charged at him with fury in his eyes as Percy quickly grabbed Riptide out his pocket and uncapped it. '_Finally!!!'_ The monster slammed itself against Percy, knocking the wind out of him.

There was one thing he favored about being Poseidon's son right now…being able to breathe under water…

Percy pushed the monster away from him only to realize that his sword was dripping in black blood. He looked on up at he creature to see that its body began to fade away, he had won…

Gohan watched the black figure dissolve into nothing as Percy emerged from the water, not even wet!! He was as dry as he was before being dropped in there…

Percy fixed his attention to Serena in fear as he watched the fight she was having…

The dark figure that was attacking Serena had finally cornered her; the only way she could go now was plunge to her death. She looked down at where Alaina was and then at Percy. She couldn't bear if they got hurt, especially if these things killed them. Anger rose within her as she glued her eyes tight as the dark figure lunged at her. Something in her stomach turned and she felt a pull. The sensation was so weird that she forced her eyes opened. She looked on over at where the monster that and gasped. It frozen in mid air! Her face paled. _'Wa, what's going on…'_ She asked herself.

'_You've unlocked your hidden power. Now quickly, use your knife and stab her in the forehead…'_

Serena stood up quickly. She might not know what the voice meant about her unlocking her powers, but she could care less about that. Quickly unsheathing her knife that Chiron fitted her with, she stabbed the thing in the forehead before ripping the blade free. It screamed in agonizing pain before fading away; leaving Serena looking rather confused on what just happened…

Percy jaw dropped as he never saw such a thing like that happen before. He knew despite his doubt that Serena had caused it to remain still, but he couldn't figure out how. No god was capable of that…

Alaina looked on below her to see that somehow they were a far distance from the others. They looked like tiny dots floating in the air; obviously something Katrina did on purpose…

She then realized that the ground was coming at them fast. Katrina still held onto her tightly and laughing evilly.

"Katrina!! Pull up or we'll both hit the ground!" She snapped. Even though Katrina was her Arch enemy's main minion, she knew that she would never intently kill her. Maybe render her unconscious, but she was forbidden to ever destroy her.

Katrina looked at the incoming ground, not phased by it at all. "Not until you give me the Heart!!"

Alaina's eyes went stern with hatred. "I don't have it!! UGH!!! How many times do I have to tell you guys that?!! It stopped working a long time ago!!!"

"I know you have it…I can feel its power emitting from you…"

She scowled. She didn't know how many times she tried to tell these demons that the Heart of Earth was now dormant. Chiron said so himself!! "It's because I used to wear it dimwit!! That was my job!"

Katrina smiled. "That's what you may think…" She began. Alaina looked at her weirdly before she realized what she was inferring. "It disappeared a few days ago…it found a new person to protect it…"

"Then why do you still want me?!"

"Because you're still valuable to Limax…so is your friend Serena…" She chuckled. "We'll give you until the end of the week to decide whose side you and your friends are on. Unless you want us to burn down another place…" Katrina trailed off before disappearing. Alaina didn't even have time to react as she felt the impact of the ground; her vision fading instantly…

Videl and Gohan looked at each other. Gohan could feel Serena's and Percy's power radiating so differently then he had ever felt before, but he didn't worry about it that much as their auras were pure. _'So that's why Alaina_-" Gohan stopped dead cold in mid thought and turned to where Alaina was falling to see that she wasn't there; neither was Katrina. That's when he felt her fading energy signal and began to panic. "Videl! We've gotta find Alaina now!!!" He hollered before rushing off to where he could faintly feel her. Percy overheard him and took off following him.

Serena got a sickening feeling that something wasn't right and played with her new necklace she found at in the lake at Camp Half-Blood nervously. She then commanded the Nimbus to follow Gohan, Percy, and Videl; wondering why they looked so terrified.

Unknown to her though, Katrina eyed her suspiciously. There was something that seemed off about her then before, but Katrina couldn't figure it out. She had done what Limax told her to do, and now waited for the results_. 'Hope this will tick Serena off…_' She muttered before quietly following her. '_She better be the one in the Prophecy_…'

Gohan rushed through the trees, not caring if he was wacked with a branch or rammed through a tree. All his thoughts were bend on getting to Alaina before it was too late.

Serena soon caught up with Percy and Videl and asked what was wrong. They didn't respond however, their faces were too pale… '_I wonder what's up…_' But even as she asked herself that, she could scarcely feel a pain in the back of her head. Quickly reaching up to see if she was injured, she discovered that nothing was there. This injury was not her own…

Gohan soon saw Alaina's motionless body in the grass in front of them and quickly came to a halt. Everyone else stopped behind them and slowly walked up to them; Serena however, stayed frozen. She could tell just by how everyone was acting that Alaina had been injured, badly too. If you looked closely enough, you could see the color slowly draining from her face and the area around them began to feel '_unhappy_' to say the least.

Videl dropped to her knees as she gazed upon the injured child before gulping. "Who, who did this?"

"It was Katrina…but I don't understand…"

'_Katrina…'_ Serena clenched her fists in anger. '_Nobody hurts my friend and gets away with it!!!_' She vowed as her anger began overwhelming her. Rocks, sticks, leaves, and other things around her began to rise above the ground.

Katrina gasped in shock as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her after all…

"We have to get her to the Lookout so Dende can heal her!" Gohan said in a desperate voice. But even he knew that Dende's Lookout was too far.

"Gohan, it's too far! You must have some Senzu Beans at your house!" Videl wailed as she tried to think of other ways of getting Alaina's wound the proper care. Gohan shook his head no as he didn't keep senzu beans at his house.

Percy knew that the only chance they had to save her was by using his healing abilities on her. He had only done this to Annabeth once, but he knew he had to try it again. "We have to get her to the water!" Gohan and Videl looked at him as they didn't fully understand. "I can heal her as long as there's water."

"Heal? But ho-"

"I'll explain later. We've gotta hurry though!" Percy yelled before running off to a near by river. Gohan and Videl gave each other uneasy looks before gently picking her up and following Percy.

"Come on Serena!" Videl yelled.

Serena was still angry, but knew that Percy could do the job. She unclenched her hands and began running when she heard a montage of noises behind her and turned in defense mode. Nothing, she saw nothing. She was unaware of what she had done earlier and didn't even give much mind to the rocks that rolled back into place. She ran off to join the others; a stunned Katrina staring after her…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Hope you enjoyed everyone! Who the heck is Serena's mom?! Why in the world is Katrina trying to anger her?!_

Goten: 'Cause she doesn't think Serena can beat her up

Serena: I CAN BEAT HER UP ANY DAY!!!

Chris: YAY!!! We can bet that bit-

Me: Casper!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAUGE!!!! What am I gonna do with you two?!!

Serena: Feed me, love me, and never leave me!

Chris: God damnit Alaina! Don't call me Casper!

Me: Chris…

Chris: (Gives me puppy dog eyes) Sorry, Luv ya!

Me: As I was saying…

_What is the Heart of the Earth?! Who is Limax? Who is he working for? Will Annabeth and May get off the island alive? Where's all the other campers that did survive that they didn't know about? Where's Grover? Where's Thalia? Why is a tomato a fruit? Stay tuned to find out all these answers!_

Gohan: Besides why a tomato is a fruit that is…

Goten and Trunks: R&R PLEASE!!!

Trunks: Or be a loser and don't…

Me: Trunks!!!

Trunks: What?!

ME: DON"T EVER TELL ANYONE THAT!!! Hope you all enjoy! By then, hopefully I can make these guys stop cursing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chris: You're school's weird…

Me: I know, that's why I love it!

Chris: No wonder why you and Serena are insane

Serena: Hey! What you talking about Casper?!!

Chris: DON'T FREAKIN CALL ME CASPER!!!!

Me: Hey, settle down guys…

Serena: You should scare the bus driver…that would be funny…

Me: NO!!!! SERENA!!! STOP INCOURING HIM!!!!

Serena: Okay okay! (Whispers) You should so do it!

Me: HEY!!! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!!

Serena: Yours?

Me: That's what I thought…

Serena: (Whispers) I'm routing for you Chris!

Goku: Enjoy!

* * *

**Origins**

* * *

Gohan had set Alaina down next to the river; unsure of how Percy could heal her. He had seen how Percy had the water take down the monster earlier, but he was still trying to figure out how in the world he had done it. He didn't have to wait that long however…

Percy stepped in the water and a wave of energy flourished within him. It felt like he could take on ten of those black things all at once! But that didn't matter right now, he needed to heal the wounded.

He willed the water to rise with his hand and stretched it out where the wound on Alaina's head was. Slowly and gently, the water soaked the area and soon enough, the wound began healing itself.

Gohan and Videl gasped as they saw this transaction. There was no way a human could do this, that's when the idea hit them…

"You and Serena aren't human, are you?" Gohan asked in a rather excited voice. He couldn't remember the last time he made friends with an alien like him…well…sorta was.

Percy didn't respond right away. He wasn't sure if they were out of the clearing yet; something kept telling him that there was still danger afoot. "I'll tell you guys when we get to your house; out in the wild…" He trailed off as he looked around suspiciously. Gohan took the hint. "It's not safe to talk about such manners…"

Serena came trotting over, still clenching her fists in anger. _'Once I figure out who ordered the attack on us they're dead!!_' She muttered to herself. But even though she wished she could do just that, something told her she wouldn't get her revenge.

"You alright Serena?" Videl asked seeing Serena's knuckles turn white.

"Just…'_peach_y'….How's Kendall seaweed brain?" Videl and Gohan snickered at the name.

Percy frowned. "What did I say about you calling me that?!! Only Annabeth and Grover can!!"

"Oh I see how it is; I'm just not that important like your little girl friend!"

Percy blushed madly. "I DON'T LIKE ANNABETH!!"

A slight moan made everyone look down at the brunette; whose eyes were starting to flutter open. Serena sighed in relief before kneeling down to her; an angered expression ruining her usually cool attitude.

Alaina turned her head a bit and smiled widely to see Serena. "Hey Rena, glad you're safe…" She trialed off.

Serena wanted to yell at her for not staying with her, but she just couldn't stay mad at her. That was something Alaina was famous for. "And you're still the biggest dork I know."

Alaina couldn't help but laugh as Gohan kneeled down to her as well; a still worried expression present. "You alright? You took a nasty fall back there." Alaina nodded with her goofy smile. Gohan relaxed a bit before his overprotective side kicked in. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!! YOU SHOULD HAVE PUSHED HER OFF USING YOUR-" He stopped as he noticed her neck was bare. No necklace, no trinket, no nothing. He gasped in disbelief.

Alaina knew he noticed what was missing and sighed sadly. "Katrina thought I still had it too; that's why she attacked me."

Serena looked at the both of them in confusion. '_What could be so important for her to lose? Even I know better then to give her something to keep safe! She loses EVERYTHING!!_' "What did you lose this time Belver?!" Serena practically laughed; but stopped herself as she saw the serious glares they gave her.

"This is no laughing matter Serena; you should know that." Percy remarked as he got out of the water; bone dry. Gohan and Videl looked at him weirdly, but didn't say a thing.

"Wonna tell us all about it when we get to my place?" Gohan asked Alaina as he lifted her up. He already knew she would be having dizzy spells, so he carried her to save them time. Plus he didn't want to leave her alone like that again.

"Ya, that might be a good idea." She then turned to Serena and looked her over intently. It was as if she was seeing something the others weren't; but then again, she always did… "Hey Videl," She began "Can you carry Serena?"

Percy looked over at her as if I'd gone insane or something. Serena glared at me as she didn't like being touched; especially by people she had fights with. "Um…I don't think that's a good idea…" Percy trailed off as he saw the gleam in Alaina's eyes. They weren't her normal '_hey, lets goof around' _eyes; they were her '_you better listen to me or something horrible will happen'_. He gulped and turned to the shocked girls.

"She's right; I can…um…walk?" He said as he wasn't sure how he was going to get around.

Alaina smirked half-heartily; she knew she could count on Percy to help her out. Closing her eyes, a slight breeze began to form and a loud sound erupted from the trees behind them.

Percy nearly jumped at the sound and uncapped Riptide in defense. Serena watched in awe as a beautiful white horse appeared almost from no where and trotted alongside Percy. He looked at it in much surprise and wondered what exactly was going on.

'_It's okay young one, I've come to your assistance.'_ He heard the horse say to him. The voice would have scared him last year, but he learned that since his father created horses with the foam of the water, he was part of them.

"Well that was…convenient…" Percy looked over at Alaina as she nodded. He knew she had summoned it for him. Quickly hopping on, Videl lifted Serena up (who wasn't a happy camper) and took off after Gohan.

"Well, let's follow them!" Percy said excitedly before he was almost thrown off the horse. It was extremely fast and moved so agile that its footsteps were silent…

* * *

Goten burst into his house with a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't wait to meet Gohan's friends and see Alaina again. Maybe, just maybe he could convince Bulma to bring Trunks over; Vegeta wouldn't even mind seeing her! That reminded him; he needed to tell Chi-Chi about their old friend coming over. "Mama!!" He hollered before entering her room.

* * *

Everyone landed on the front lawn of Gohan's house. Serena swatted Videl's hands off of her as she stepped as far away as possible from them; trying to stretch after being cramped.

Gohan's house looked rather small to Serena. One part of it was round and white while the other half looked like an old fashion cabin. Truth to be told, she couldn't rap her mind on the thought that they lived here. There wasn't any house or store for miles and the house was sooo small.

Percy and the streaming white horse came out of the forest and stopped at Serena's side. She had to hold back the laughter at seeing Percy's hair pulled back with leaves and tree branches stuck in it; he looked like a weed from Serena's point of view. "Love the new look, it suits you seaweed brain!" She laughed.

Percy gave her a death glare before getting off the horse. "Ha ha very funny…Thanks for the ride…uh…"

'_Nim Sul'_

"Nim Sul…oh! White Wind!" He interpreted. '_What kind of a name is white wind?'_

'_It's a name given to me by the Great Taur.'_

"Great Forest?"

'_Yes, but you can call me Quick Silver; that's what Alaina calls me.'_

Percy looked on over at Alaina in Gohan's arms as he felt her eyes staring at him. He knew she wanted him to stop asking questions and follow them. "Well thanks, I owe you one!"

'_I'll hold you to it…_' The horse then ran back into the forest; fading away just like it came.

Serena looked at Percy in confusion. _'Was he just talking to that horse_?' "You're officially crazy!!! You belong in the nut house with Kendall and our friend Caleb!!"

"Oh Shut Up." He grumbled before following the others inside the small home.

Serena threw her hands up in disbelief. "How come when he cusses you don't yell at him?!!!" She yelled at Alaina.

"Because it's funnier when I do it to you!"

Serena dropped her hands back down to her side before shaking her head in disbelief. _'Man, that girl sometimes…I wonder why I'm still her friend_!!'

Once she made it inside the small home, she gasped. It was a lot bigger then it looked on the outside. The kitchen was at least two bedroom sizes with a huge wooden table in the middle of the floor. In the hallway, she could see a pair of stairs that seemed to go high up; but it didn't seem like it was a two story house. The living room was in the other house and it was even bigger then the kitchen. They had a medium size TV that was bolted to a wooden cabinet that held movies in it. All in all, it was decent.

"Mom! I'm home! And a bunch of new friends came with me!!" Gohan hollered as he finally set Alaina down. She wobbled at first, but caught her balance soon.

"GOHAN!!!!" They heard a little squeaky voice sing happily before an orange blob jumped on Gohan. Gohan laughed and swung the small child in the air before setting him back down.

"It's nice to see you too Goten!" He chuckled. Goten looked around at everyone else who was there. A huge smirk appeared on his face when he saw Alaina and practically tackled her to the floor.

"ALAINA!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!"

Alaina laughed before standing back up; Goten still holding on to her for dear life. "I missed you too Goten; hope you've been behaving for everyone!"

"Yep! I helped Gohan beat Broly! Not to mention entered the World Martial Arts Tournament!!!" He giggled.

Serena looked at the small child that was hanging onto her friend with her motherly smile. She loved being around kids; especially cute little ones like Goten seemed to be.

"You did?! Awesome!! I'm proud of you!"

Goten finally released his grasp and looked at the other two in the room. When he saw Serena, he smirks deviously and rushed up to her. "Hi! My names Goten! What's yours?"

Serena couldn't help but smile at the pint size boy. He was so energetic and happy, just like Gohan. "I'm Serena, nice to meet you Goten."

"It's nice to meet you too!!" He laughed before lowering his voice. "But if you're trying to steal Gohan from Videl, I'm warning you that you'll get squashed like a bug. Videl's a meanie head." Serena didn't know whether to be offended or to appreciate the comment. But once the words sunk in, she blushed wildly.

"I don't like GOHAN!!!!" She yelled as she stood up tall and towered above the laughing Goten. Everyone turned to her as they didn't know what she was talking about.

"Uh…You alright Serena?" Percy asked.

Serena slowly returned to her normal height; clenching her fists slightly. "Yep; nothing to worry about…"

"Gohan, is that you?" Chi-Chi asked as she walked in the kitchen. Her face paled a bit as she saw how many kids were in there at one time. "Well…looks like you're getting plenty of friends…" She trailed off as she noticed Serena. She smirked as well. "Why Gohan, looks like you've got yourself another lady friend…she isn't more then a friend is she?"

Gohan nearly fell over in reaction. "WHAT?!!! You know I like Videl mom!!"

"I know, I know, just making sure…"

It was hard for Serena not to slug anyone in the arm, that's for sure. She would have if it wasn't for Alaina who seemed to purposely position herself next to her; making sure she stayed out of trouble.

"Well, I guess we better go to my room; we've got a LOT of explaining to do…"

* * *

Katrina hid herself behind a tree; still not believing what she saw. "She's definitely the chosen one" She scowled "…I'll enjoy this…"

* * *

Chi-Chi had made them MANY treats and snacks. The term '_snack_s' however just means desserts.

Serena tried to see beyond the piles of chocolate cakes, pies, cookies, yogurt, ice-cream, and everything else imaginable. She smirked so wide that she could slip a whole piece of cake in her mouth with ease. Alaina watched her warily; she knew what happened when she had sugar, and dreaded the outcome…

"Now, before we eat, I believe explanations need to be in order…" Gohan announced as everyone turned their full attention to the conversation at hand. "I guess I'll start first with my family's story. You see, my dad was sent here when he was a baby to destroy the inhabitants here; but a tragic accident when he was about five caused him to lose his memory. My father was a Saiyan; an ultimate fighting warrior that gets more and more powerful with each fight they win. They wanted nothing but to cause pain and violence to gain more power, but after the accident, my father became the innocent man we know today. Goten and I are half saiyans, half earthlings." Serena and Percy gave them a weird look. They didn't really understand what they were exactly, but they didn't want to look stupid; so they didn't ask any questions. "Videl is fully human, but she's an amazing fighter." Gohan finished as Videl blushed.

Alaina rolled her eyes. "Well isn't that pleasant….Percy and Serena's turn!"

Percy looked out the window to make sure he didn't sense any monsters that might be ease dropping. When he was sure the cost was clear, he sighed. "Well you guys know the Greek gods right?" Videl, Gohan, and Goten nodded. "Well, they're real, and we're their children." He was expecting their jaws to drop or their eyes fall wide; but that didn't happen. Instead, they looked excited. So Percy continued. "I'm the Son of Poseidon. Serena is…well…unknown. We still haven't figured out who her god parent is." There was a long silence until Goten jumped out of his seat.

"WHAT?!! That is totally awesome!!! Does that mean you can like, control the water and stuff?!" He said excitedly. Percy nodded as Goten sat back down, smile faded. "That's so cool…" He muttered trying to imagine it all.

"So wait Percy, what do you mean when you say that Serena is still unknown? Didn't you live with them?" Gohan asked.

"No, it's forbidden for a god to see their child; it's an ancient rule."

"That's so unfair!!" Videl snapped. "That's a stupid rule!!!"

"Videl…watch your language…" Alaina trailed off as she looked back at Serena. She remembered what Chiron said to her a few days ago in the Iris-Message. '_You'll have to be the protector for now…'_

Serena noticed Alaina's gaze at her and smirked. "Isn't it Belver's turn now?" She asked as she couldn't wait to hear her story. Serena could still hardly believe that Alaina kept this entire secret until now.

Gohan looked on over at Alaina to see that she was looking down in deep thought. He couldn't blame her; he remembered how she didn't want to be treated differently…

"You don't have to if it makes you feel uncom-"

"No, its fine…I'm her protector now anyway…she deserves to know…" She cut Gohan off in mid sentence. "Well, there's no easy way of saying this Serena…" She looked up at her with glossy eyes. Serena knew that whatever she really was must be difficult for her to say. "I'm…I'm a High Elf…" Serena gave a confused look. She didn't quite understand what she meant.

"That's not all Alaina…" Percy reminded her.

Alaina sighed sadly. "My parents…they're the leaders of the elfin court that protect the Earth and all living beings. You can say they '_are'_ the Earth…"

Serena tried to process what was said. She knew that she couldn't be an elf that worked in Santa's workshops; even though she was short. She had to be a wise immortal one like, like the ones from Lord of the Rings! She rolled her eyes to herself. _'Man that movie bored me…'_ She thought about all the strange things she could do. "That would explain a lot…But did you just say that you were my protector?"

Alaina nodded. "I was the only one they would trust in protecting you; you are the twelfth daughter of Athena, gifted with strong powers…"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_YAY!!! Finally, we learn who we all are!!!_

Chris: Hey! You forgot about me!! Where am I in this story anyway?!

Me: Don't worry Chris, you'll show up soon.

Chris: I better! If any one tried to hurt you or Serena, I'll beat the cra….I mean crackers out of them…ya….crackers…(Nervous laugh)

Me: Sure?

Serena: Ha! Nice save Casper!

Chris: HEY!!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING CALLED CASPER?!!

Serena: Okay okay! Sorry…(whispers) Casper…

Chris: I heard that…

Me: AWE!!!! You guys love each other!!!

Chris: Nuh uh!!! (Turns to Serena) Keep her away from that kid that she always talks to before lunch…

Me: Hey! I'm right here you know!!!

Chris: I know! You were suppose to hear!!

Sprx: (Sighs in envy) Awe…true love…

Chris and Alaina: WHAT?!!! (Flames in our eyes) GET BACK HERE SPRXY!!!! (Chase him around)

Gohan: (Sighs) Hope You Enjoyed!

Goten and Trunks: R&R PLEASE!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Serena: Hey everyone!!! The dork uploaded another chapter!!

Me: I'm not a dork! I'm just…'special'

Chris: That's for sure!

Me: Hey!!

Chris: Sorry, sorry…(Whispers) She's gone Looney!!!

Me: No one says loony any more.

Serena: Uh hu!!! Looney looney looney!!!!

Me: I think I have a headache coming on…

King Kai: Okay, some of you don't know any of the DBZ characters, so animefan018 (Alaina) made a character profile video on her back-up account. She'll make the Percy Jackson and OC ones soon!

Vegeta: Click on the stupid link already pathetic humans!!!

.com/watch?v=_aCy5Ilgf74

Me: VEGETA!! BE NICE!!!! No wonder why Trunks is such a trouble maker!!

Vegeta: Whatever…enjoy, I guess

* * *

**The Nightmare…**

* * *

"WHAT?!!! THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA?!!! You have to be joking!!" Percy yelled as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Serena shot him a glare from across the room and he immediately shut his mouth.

"How do you know who my mom is?" Serena asked.

Alaina sighed. She didn't like talking about things like this; she just kinda hoped they would figure out themselves. "My dad sent me after the Heart went missing. He said that making sure Luke and Kronos didn't get you was our main priority for now."

"What?! No offense, but finding the Heart of Earth is WAY more important!!" Gohan said unbelievingly. He may not know her father or much about the gods, but it was obvious what would happen if the enemy got a hold of the Heart.

Alaina shook her head no. "It'll find its way back to me soon enough. It's just like Riptide; it always finds its way back." She turned to Serena. "You know how you made that monster freeze like that?" Serena nodded. "Well you were using magic that we elves gave you when you were born."

"Magic? Why did you guys give it to me?"

"We had a deal with Athena. She would help us drive the dark forces out of middle Earth and we would grant her twelfth daughter magic. She usually isn't one that wants to gain more power, but having a chance to get the elves magic is a blessing. We weren't too inclining at first, but we knew that with her wisdom, her child would make sure the gift wasn't miss-used. This deal however, made many angry. The gods began a riot, but it was quickly delt with. Kronos however, became very interested in you…"

"And now he's after me…MAN!!!! Why did you have to make that stupid deal?!" Serena snapped.

"Watch your language Peck!" Alaina snapped back. Serena roller her eyes in disbelief; she didn't see how stupid was a bad word.

"Hey guys…" Goten said sadly that caused everyone to look at him in worry. He looked back up at them; face saddened. "CAN WE EAT NOW PLEASE?!!! I'm STARVING!!!" Everyone fell anime style.

"GOTEN!!! What did I say about only acting that way when something was wrong?! You scared us half to death!"

Serena gave Gohan a glare. She didn't like it when little kids were being yelled at for something so….small. "Hey! Don't yell at your brother like that! He doesn't know any better!"

"GROWL!!!!!"

Serena and Percy jumped and got in defense mode; he pulled out Riptide and she pulled out her knife. Goten laughed. "Sorry guys, my tummy's talking…"

"WHAT?!! THAT WAS YOUR STOMACH?!!" Percy said in an unconvinced voice before capping Riptide. Serena put away her knife and sighed in frustration. '_I_ _wanted to punch someone in the face…' _

Goten placed his hand on the back of his head and laughed. "Ya, it wants food," He began before picking up a full cake. "And it won't be denied!" He gulped the whole thing in one bite and quickly went to the next.

Soon enough, everyone stared digging into the desserts; but when Serena saw the warning look on Alaina's face, she forced herself to resist. It was hard for her, especially since chocolate was her favorite; But she knew what happened when she had sweets…lets just say they wouldn't have to wait for a monster to come and kill them…

Day soon past by and night came. The girls all slept in the quest room while the boys all piled up in Gohan and Goten's room. Percy didn't mind much, he got attached to these Saiyans rather quickly; but he couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth and wondered how she and May were doing. '_She's gonna freak when she finds out she has a new sister.'_ He chuckled before turning on his side. '_I hope Gohan and Goten will help us get everyone back…'_

Serena tossed and turned in her sleep with a sweat drenched face. She clenched the blankets as if she'd die if she let go.

In dream….

"_Do you know their current location?" Serena heard a dark voice ask. She tried to look around, but she couldn't see anything; as she listened to it a little longer, she knew immediately who it was. 'Kronos…' She clenched her fists in fear._

"_Yes…In the mountains sire….We'll attack when they least expect it…" A familiar voice echoed. Serena could have sworn she knew who it belonged to; it was female and seemed kinda 'aged'. "Wait a minute…We have a guest. Hello my dear Serena Peck; ease dropping on other's conversations is a bad thing to do…" He chuckled._

_Serena backed up in fear as the darkness around began to shift around; she wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the scene changing around her._

"_Let's give her something to dream about…"_

_The floor underneath her gave way and she began to fall. Laughter was coming from her at all sides as things began scratching her from all ends. She tried swatting whatever they were away, but there just wasn't anything there. _

_Serena soon began to panic. She couldn't see where she was, who was causing her pain, and where the bottom of the pit ended. There was only one thing on her mind; it was like a vague memory, but she said it anyway._

"_KEL!!!!" She screamed. Serena then felt a knot forming her stomach again and something within her released it's self._

"_WHAT?!! How, you-" Whatever it said next was lost._

Serena bolted upright; breathing heavily. '_That, that was horrible…'_ She opened her eyes slowly to see scratches covered her entire body. '_No…How?!!_'

"Serena?" Serena looked up from her arms to see Alaina trembling beside her; one of her hands was placed on Serena's leg.

"What's wrong? What happened?!!"

"You're safe now, that's, that's all that matters…" She trailed off. She had a hard time standing up, but refused to sit down. "You should ask Percy to seal those wounds up; being injured from the dead can prove fatal."

Serena looked at her suspiciously. "Wait a minute, how do you know I was scratched by invisible things?!" Serena asked giving her one of those _you-better-tell-me-now-or-I'll-make-you_ looks. But Alaina didn't seem to either not notice or care.

"I'll be with Gohan; Sharpner and Eraza will be here soon to pick us up for the field trip." Then she walked away. Serena looked after with a wave of concern. _'Did she help me wake up from my dream?'_ She looked back at her arms to see the cuts beginning to turn black. _'More like a nightmare; I better get to Percy_…' Serena told herself before running to where Percy was sleeping…

* * *

Annabeth and May had been sailing on the ocean for at least two days now. They hardly made it past the Bloodhounds alive let alone survive the huge storm that came in that morning. The good thing she was friends with Percy or Poseidon might not have pulverized them with the waves.

"If we keep heading north we'll end up in-"

"No no my dear child. Chiron is in the west; he informed all of us staff members personally."

Annabeth gave her a strange look. She didn't know why, but she didn't fully trust May. It could have just been because she was new to the camp and all, but still, she seemed too…calm about their situation.

"But Chiron told us-"

"He told you he was going north because he knew Percy would try and follow him. If he followed him in the west, Kronos would send all his monsters to capture him and that new girl Serena." But no matter how many times May said this, there was something that seemed off; but then again, she did understand why Chiron would tell them he was going North instead of West. So she changed courses and headed west.

* * *

"What did you do to yourself?!" Percy asked once he saw Serena's arms. Serena blushed before standing up tall and shifting her eyes to one side.

"YOU THINK I WOULD DO THIS TO MYSELF?!! Ya, you caught me Percy, I'm freakin emo!!" Percy opened his mouth to say something, but when he saw the anger on Serena's face, he stayed quiet.

"Well, let's get to a water source…"

* * *

Goten bursted through the front door and skidded to a stop in the kitchen where Alaina and Gohan were eating. He eagerly threw his arms all about. "Hey guys!! I want you to meet my new friend!!! He's outside!"

Gohan looked up from his cereal. "You made another friend Goten?" But he wasn't surprised; they were magnets for new people. However, the word '_people_' didn't exactly describe Goten's new playmate…

Alaina and Gohan followed him outside; jaws dropping as they saw a giant maroon dragon.

"Uh…Goten?" Alaina began. "You sure he's safe?" She had had bad experiences with dragons and being up close to one didn't help.

Goten nodded as he hopped on the dragon. "Yep! I rode him all day yesterday; didn't I Charlie?"

Alaina raised an eyebrow. "Charlie?"

"Do you like it? I named him myself!" Goten giggled. Alaina just shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she could swear that he was Goku.

"I think he's awesome squirt! I'm proud of you! I'm sure dad would be too!"

Goten's face seemed to brighten over a million times. "You really think so?!" Gohan nodded. "YAY!!"

* * *

"Alright, this might sting a bit…" Percy warned as he made the water creep up on Serena's arms. She nearly growled as all the scratches began to sting. If Percy wasn't healing her right now, there was no doubt she'd knock him out.

It took about five minutes for all the wounds to go away; and when Percy moved the water back into the sink, Serena shook her hands in long awaited stretches. She couldn't stand staying still for long, she _ALWAYS_ needed to move around.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, guess I owe you."

Percy scowled at the name, but soon went quiet. "I'm only letting you call me that because your Annabeth's sister."

Serena seemed to turn bright red in anger. She didn't really like her with her rude attitude and all, but now that Serena knew Annabeth was her sister, she knew why. Serena couldn't help herself and slugged Percy in the arm rather hard. He stumbled a bit before quickly rubbing his arm.

"OW!!! What was that for?!!"

"For reminding me that I'm Annabeth's sister, that's what!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets get back to Alaina and Gohan; I'm sure they can't wait to learn you're okay now."

* * *

"Gohan! Goten! Up here!" They heard Eraza call as Sharpner landed their hover car next to Charlie. Videl must have heard all the noise as she ran out to greet their friends.

Eraza and Sharpner took one look at the dragon before never meeting its gaze again. "I don't want to know what you're doing with that thing." Eraza said; obviously shocked.

Sharpner looked around frantically; wondering where Serena was. "Hey, I thought Serena was here with you guys."

"Yep! She's inside with Percy; she got hurt last night and he's healing her." Once again Eraza and Sharpner gave them a lost expression. Gohan always forgot they were humans and didn't understand things like this.

Sharpner didn't have to wait that long however as both Serena and Percy came out of the house. Sharpner smirked widely before rushing over at Serena's side. She gave him a warning glare; but he was too stupid to take the hint.

"Hey there, long time no see…" He chuckled as he reached up to touch her hair. "Your hair looks-"

SLAP!!!

Sharpener fell to the ground with a huge red spot forming. "DON"T EVER TOUCH ME!!!! UNDERSTAND?!!" He rubbed his aching cheek and nodded in understanding.

Goten noticed how shiny her hair was and curiosity grew within him_. 'I wonder what it feels like…' _He smirked to himself before hopping off Charlie and over to Serena.

Goten hovered on up and slowly ran his fingers through her hair; his face shocked. Serena looked up at him and chuckled. There were only a few people aloud to touch her like this; those where her close friends and little kids. "WOW!!!! You have soft hair!!" He cuffed it up and rested his head in it. "Feels like a cloud…" He trailed off as he rubbed against the strands in his hand.

"Hey! Why can that brat feel it and I can't?!" Sharpner shouted in distaste he felt towards Goten at the moment.

"Because children aren't pervs!! Besides, I kids are a lot cuter then you'll ever be…" She snapped.

Alaina ran on up to her; hoping to feel her hair too. But before she could even try to reach up, Serena's cheeks puffed up with and her eyes shifted at her from the corner of her eyes. Alaina hide her face and quickly ran back over to Gohan. "Gohan! She's being mean!"

"You know I don't freakin like people touching me Belver!"

Alaina pouted as she looked back up at Goten. "Looks like you like it more then you let on…"

Serena sighed. "Hug?"

Alaina smiled and tackled her into a hug. "YAY!!! I feel better now!" She chuckled.

Videl shook her head in disbelief before looking at her watch. "Guys, we better get going or we'll miss the bus."

"OKAY!!" Alaina yelled as she let go of Serena and looked back up at Goten. "Hey, am I gonna get a hug bye?"

Goten looked down at her before quickly dropping Serena's silky hair and crashed into Alaina's hands; almost knocking her to the ground. "Bye-Bye!!! Don't let big dark and ugly hurt you or your friend! I like you two too much!"

"What about your brother?"

"Oh, I know he can take care of himself; especially if they don't know the first rule." Serena and Percy looked at Goten in confusion. He took the hint and smiled. "It's never piss off my brother unless you wonna die!"

"GOTEN!!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAG!!! Man, you gotta stop hanging out with Trunks… What about Videl?"

Goten thought for a moment. "Nah! I don't mind if he gets her."

"HEY!!! I can hear you!"

"You were suppose to!" Goten hollered back as he stuck his tongue out.

"Goten; say bye to everyone else, we've gotta go bro."

Goten let Alaina go sadly and hugged everyone else. But when he got to Serena, he pulled her in for a bear hug. Her face turned purple as she couldn't breathe; Goten didn't seem to notice, he thought he was just giving her a regular hug. "Come back soon!!! Love you!!!"

He quickly let go and flew on Charlie. "See you later Gohan! I'll miss you!!!"

"Bye squirt." And with that, they all crowded in the small hover car and bolted to the school.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

'_YAY!!! The field trip begins!!'_

Percy: Man Serena, I never knew you were emo!

Serena: I'm NOT FREAKIN EMO!!! ARE YOU ASKING TO BE KILLED?!!

Me: Hey you two; calm down or I'll send a hyper Goten on you…

Chris: Hey! You said I'd be in here soon!!! Don't make me whine!!!

Me: Then don't; you don't need to. Besides, you sound like a lost puppy when you do.

Chris: (Mumbles to himself) Serena, you better be making sure she stays away from Slime Jin!

Me: It's-

Chris: Ya ya, I can care less.

Serena: You two sound like a married couple!

Me and Chris: (Blush madly) WHAT?!!! THERES NO WAY I'D-"

Sprx: SHUT UP PEOPLE!!! You're giving me a headache!!!

Me: Hey! WATCH YOUR LANGAUGE!!!

Serena: You know what? I'm sick of that red monkey! Come here you simian!!!

Sprx: AH!!! NOT ANOTHER GIRL!!!! (Runs away as Serena quickly catches up; punching him into the wall like Nova)

Nova: Nice punch! Finally! Some else who loves torturing him!!!!

Me and Chris: (0___0)

Gohan: Hope you enjoyed!

Goten and Goku: R&R PLEASE!!!

Goten: LOVE YA DADDY!!! 

Goku: (Says while eating) LOVE YOU TOO!!!!

Me: Ew…I'll never get used to that…


	12. Chapter 12

Me:YAY!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!

Serena: Oh no, who let her loose?!! (Sighs) Why are you excited?

Me: THEY"RE PUTTING DRAGONBALL Z BACK ON TV IN MAY!!!! In case you DBZ fans didn't know, they're celebrating its 22nd anniversary but fixing it up so it isn't inappropriate and calling it Dragonball Z Kai!! They're going to show the first season first on Nicktoons Network!!! But the worst part about this all is that they're taking all the blood away!! It won't be that realistic any more!!! Oh well, I CAN"T WAIT TILL IT GOES BACK ON!!! WE GET TO SEE FOUR YEAR OLD GOHAN!!!!

Gohan: Great…

Me: Oh come on! You were so cute!!!

Gohan: Scared to death you mean! I couldn't even stand up and fight when my friends were in danger!!

Me: So! You were only four!!!

Chris: Well, hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Sharpner Never Learns…**

* * *

"This way please." An office attendant lead Gohan, Videl, Alaina, Serena, Percy, Sharpner, and Eraza on the bus. They arrived at the school no longer then five minutes ago and were now boarding for the first assigned place; the new and approved Science Center.

Serena didn't think it was going to be anything special. The last time they went to one was in seventh grade, they were bored to death. '_Guess I'll pass the time bugging Percy.'_ But even as she said that, a feeling strikes her heart. Her face paled a bit; the last time she felt this was when a house got burned down a few blocks over. She always believed it was a coincidence; but she learned that things didn't happen on accident anymore. Whatever burned down that house was searching for her…

"Serena!!! Why aren't you answering me?!!" Alaina whined. Serena snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the short girl next to her.

She giggled a bit. "I always knew you were naturally short!"

Alaina blushed in anger. "I'm not a freaking house elf!!! I'm a High Elf!!!" Serena still couldn't help but laugh; she couldn't help but be evil sometimes (and not evil as in I'm-gonna-kill-you!! It's torturing her friends because they're so close).

"At least she has some manners! Unlike somebody I know!" Percy said back; trying to make Serena start picking on him. Truth to be told, seeing Serena pick on someone else made him jealous.

"WHAT?!!!" Serena stopped up and quickly rolled up her sleeves. Alaina noticed this notion and before Serena could take one more breath, she held her back.

"Serena!! Not here! Not ever!!" Serena looked at her with her glare of warning; but Alaina just looked up at her with eyes glossy. Serena looked at her in curiously. '_Why is she upset? She knows I'm just foolin around to scare him…'_

"Belver, I'm just trying to scare him! What's up with you?"

"Ladies, sit down please while the vehicle is in motion." The bus driver lectured.

Alaina slowly released her grip around Serena before sitting back down; Serena doing the same. She didn't know if maybe they said something that made her upset, but she didn't dare ask. The pale face was leaving her speechless.

Percy sighed and looked out the window. He couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and all the campers. They were in danger and they were going on a field trip; it didn't seem right…

'_Don't think of it like that…_' Percy looked up at Serena and Alaina; believing they had said it. When he noticed they hadn't moved, he looked around. '_Don't threat young hero; I'm a friend.'_

'_A friend? Who are you?'_

'_If I told you, you wouldn't be so 'inclining' to trust me.'_

'_And why is that?'_

'_My race is misunderstood to say the least. But I must warn you that when we meet, you'll have to trust me.'_

'_What? What are you? Why-"_

'_I only have little time with you Peruses Jackson, but heed my warning, many are after the girl you travel with.' _With that said, the voice faded. Percy wanted to ask what exactly what was after Serena, but he knew it was useless; the voice was gone…

Serena stared out the window in deep thought. She kept trying to find out why she would have this feeling, but so far, she couldn't think of any reason and fell asleep…

"_Don't you wish you could escape all your troubles Serena Peck?" Serena heard Kronos ask from an unknown place. She felt weak, tired, and hopeless. "Do you ever wish you could escape the world you call 'home' and have whatever you want? Do whatever you want to do?"_

_Serena growled. She may be tired, but there was no way she was gonna let a thousand year old person try and convince her to turn on her friends. "Let me go…" Her voice trailed off into low whispers. 'Great! No he probably thinks I'm weak!' Laughter only proved her point._

"_Silly girl, you'll soon realize that your 'good' is actually bad. Until then…" He trailed off as Serena felt herself being pulled up into a new scenery; seeing her family having a picnic under the tree. Familiar short strawberry blond hair and silky smooth black hair shimmered in the sunlight; making her heart race._

"_Come on Serena!"_

"_Where've you been chief?" They chimed. Serena felt herself tear up; something she rarely did before running towards them. But the more she ran, the farther away they got._

"_Serena! Hurry! We miss you!!! We need you!!"_

_Serena reached her hand out as she realized she was going nowhere. It was as if she was running in place. "Elise! Sicily! Dad! Kai-" She stopped in mid sentence as the whole park engulfed in sudden flames. 'No...no no NO NO!!!!' She yelled and tried to run faster; but to no avail._

"_Serena! We need you!!!"_

"_Serena!!"_

"_SERENA!!!!!"_

Serena shot up and banged her head on the low ceiling of the bus; letting out a painful groan.

"Serena! You alright? You were having a nightmare!" Serena rubbed her forehead in pain before looking down at Alaina.

"If you call getting a new bump on my head okay, then yes…" She growled. Alaina looked at her worriedly before Sharpner sat down right next to Serena; a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there, had a nice sleep? I know I did since all I saw was you…" He flirted; unaware of the consequence that was in store for him. Serena gave him a death glare and clenched her fists. Alaina knew when she couldn't stop her, so she backed away.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!" Serena yelled. Before Sharpner even had any time to think, Serena punched him in the face; giving him no mercy. He flew out of the chair and into the next; rendering him unconscious.

Percy walked up to them and saw the unconscious boy on the ground and knew he tried to flirt with Serena again. "Man, I sorta feel bad for that guy!"

Serena looked up at him angrily. "You want some too Seaweed brain?!"

"No no!!! I'm just saying he never had a chance." Serena sat back down and unclenched her fists. Alaina looked on over at her to see that the nightmare she had was so overwhelmingly sad that all her thoughts were bent on it. She knew she had to do something…

Serena couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. Her friends, her family, everyone she loved could be in danger because of her; this was something she couldn't stand. _'Could everyone back at home be in danger because of me? Should I go back and protect them?_' She felt someone lay their head on her lap in a somewhat comforting way and looked down immediately. There she saw Alaina, but then again, she wasn't expecting anyone else.

Percy looked at the two and smiled. He wished Annabeth and Grover were here; they would love this get-together moment…

After what seemed like forever, the bus came to a screeching halt. "We're here! Everyone up!" The bus driver called to the students.

"And please take all your belongings with you besides the suit cases." The Principle added.

Alaina got off Serena and grabbed her purse she never left without before they all got off the bus. They all gasped in shock as they weren't expecting it to be so, so huge! It was about three to four stories high and stretched at least a mile out. Maybe this wasn't going to be as boring as they thought.

"Attention everyone, your attention please!" The principle yelled as the chosen fifteen students hushed immediately. "Now once we get in, you all can go to whatever tour or exhibit you want; just remember though; you must stay with at least one other person."

"At least we know we know we won't have a problem." Percy said as Gohan, Videl, Eraza, and an angered Sharpner walked on over to them. Sharpner looked at Serena madly before smiling sweetly.

'_He still thinks he'll win her heart?!_' Percy thought to himself. He kinda felt bad for him; he had no idea what he was getting into.

"So where do you guys wonna go first?" Gohan asked while pulling out a map out of his pocket and held it out for everyone else to see. "We need to get at least three activities done for the grade, so I was thinking maybe we should get them over with."

"Over with?! Ya right; I say we head for the planet exhibit!" Sharpner turned to Serena. "Unless you want to go somewhere else."

Serena gave him another glare. _'Is this guy asking me to kill him?!_'

"I kinda wonna go to the Nature exhibit if it's okay with you guys; I don't mind going alone." Alaina offered; but she knew neither Percy nor Gohan would let anyone travel alone with their experiences.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Gohan began.

"Usually when we split up, we get ambushed by some person trying to kill us." Percy looked up at the building. "And by seeing how nice this place looks, I say we better stick together."

"What's up with you guys and getting ambushed?! No one's gonna throw food at you!" Eraza said not understanding what they meant. She and Sharpner didn't know about their powers; they were humans after all.

Videl crossed her arms. "I guess since all of us want to go to different places, we can go in groups of two or three. That way we'll have someone to back us up."

"Well, I don't know-"

"Well I do! Lets just all meet up at the food court at twelve, okay?"

Percy nodded yes, but was still uneasy. Serena could relate; she too felt like something bad was gonna happen. And she hoped she was wrong…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

'_Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want them to go into the Science Center yet. I know that this might be boring for a lot of you, but hang in there! The action settles in soon!!'_

Chris: Once again, you seem to be excluding me!!! I feel sooo unloved right now!!

Me: Awe, too bad! You'll have to wait; you come in soon enough…

Serena: But Kendall loves you!! And when I mean love, I mean love love!!!

Me: SERENA!!!!

Serena: What?! It's the truth!

Chris: What are we talking about now?

Me: Nothing, Serena's just being a bully.

Chris: I'm still mad at you Alaina!

Me: For what?!!!

Chris: For dreaming about Slime JIN!!!

Serena: WHAT?!!! WHEN WAS THIS?!!

Me: GOHAN!!! Little help here!! Better yet, Vegeta!!

Vegeta: Leave her alone you weaklings; unless you want to fight someone who can beat you in less then a minute!

Sprx: YES!! YES!!! BEAT SERENA UP!!!!

Vegeta: Shut up you idiot.

Serena: HEY!!! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!! (Runs off and pulls a frying pan out of nowhere.)

Nova: YAY!!! Hold up Serena! We can beat him up together!! (Helps Serena corner Sprx and they both punch him in the wall)

Me and Chris: 0____0

Goku: Hope you enjoyed!!

Goten and Trunks: (In unison) R&R PLEASE!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Sprx: WHY ME?!! TWO GIRLS?!!! AH!!!!

Me: NO offense, but it's your fault.

Sprx: Nu uh! They just can't resist me!!

Serena and Nova: WHAT?!! GET BACK HERE!!!! (Runs and chases Sprx around)

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**The Assassin…**

* * *

They all walked in as one group, but they didn't exactly stay together long…

Eraza got distracted and walked right into the minerals exhibit as Sharpner went to the Space one. The remaining friends stayed together for a good fifteen more minutes before they too accidently wondered off; they weren't even in groups of two, they were all alone…

* * *

Percy walked around the Aquarium he was in when he stopped suddenly. He could feel something wasn't right about this place; it reeked with the stench of monsters. "Guys, I think we should-" He turned to see no one there. 'Wa_, what?! They were just behind me!!'_ He looked around frantically; he was the maze's first victim…

* * *

Gohan wondered off into the animal section where he saw giant wooden bears, birds, dinosaurs, dears, bunnies, rabbits, squirrels, a breathing wolf…

Gohan stopped suddenly. He didn't know if it was just his imagination or if he really did see the statue breathing. "Hey guys, is that thing moving?" He asked, but when no one answered, he turned to see that he was there alone. '_WHAT?!!'_

* * *

Videl stumbled in what seemed to be a mechanics room. The funny thing was, she didn't like engineering or anything related to it. "Okay! Whose bright idea was this?! If this was yours Sharpner, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" Videl growled; but when no reply came back, she turned to see no one there. _'Where did everyone go?_'

* * *

Alaina entered a rather huge room that was filled with trees and flowers. The Nature Exhibit, a sign hanging above the roof read.

'_Nature Exhibit?' _She looked down from the sign and looked at all the things presently there. She knew something was off, she could sense it the minute she entered the building.

The sound of something running by caught her attention as she turned towards the end of the room. '_Wa, what was that?_' She asked herself. She didn't want to announce it out loud as she was hoping that someone else would hear it too. But as she waited, she felt a dark presence and scowled.

'_It's_ a trap!!!' She quickly tried to dive back on out the door, but her heart stopped cold as a figure loomed there; smirking ever so evilly…

* * *

Serena turned the corner of a hallway and ripped her gaze off the ground to find that she had ended up in an old trashed cafeteria. '_I wonder why they didn't fix this up yet…_' She asked herself before continuing forward; unaware of eyes watching her from the ceiling…

* * *

"Katrina!" Alaina growled as she saw the witch that was her Arch enemies right hand warrior. "You set us up! You knew we would be here so you enchanted it!"

"Now look who's using her head!" She chuckled.

Alaina clenched her fists in anger. "You made it so that the walls consistently changed so that we would get separated! – Wait a minute, WHAT DID YOU DO TO SERENA!!" She snapped feeling guilty of letting them fall for such a weak trap.

"I didn't do anything. The Assassin on the other hand is taking great joy in rounding her up for me." Alaina's eyes widened in much fear. She had only encountered him once before, and she barely made it out alive.

"Leave Serena alone!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that; she is the prophet child my dear. She should be thanking you for that…" She smirked. Alaina looked past Katrina as she now noticed that the walls were moving. If she timed this just right, she could make it to Serena in time.

"You're right; she can thank me…..for tricking you!" She yelled as she flew over Katrina's head and darted into another exhibit. Katrina growled and followed, but the walls changed too quickly and found herself in the Volcano exhibit.

* * *

Serena looked around confusingly as she couldn't figure out where she was or where everyone else went. _'I guess they decided to go to their exhibits alone…_' She tried to convince herself; but that didn't work. The feeling inside her intensified as she faintly heard someone breathing, but it was too late.

Someone or something sliced her back in four different places and she fell to the ground instantly. Pieces of her shirt flew everywhere before finding a place on the solid concrete floor. _'What was that?!_' She asked herself before feeling the something sting in her cuts; poison…. There was no doubt that the weapon that injured her had been poisoned.

* * *

Alaina ran down the hall and up a flight of stairs. She didn't know how or why, but she felt compelled to get to the top floor; she felt something so vague yet familiar…

"SERENA!!!"

* * *

Percy paced back and forth about the room; still trying to tell what was wrong. The longer he thought about it, the more he felt something get nearer.

"SERENA!!!" Percy immediately turned towards the south exit as he heard the cry. '_Was that Alaina?'_

"SERENA!!!" Percy heard her cry out again before pulling out Riptide and quickly heading for the exit; but something big, black, and frightening blocked the door way. Percy skied to a stop as he gulped in fear. _'With all my rotten luck!_' There in front of him was a large angry looking Bloodhound that seemed to be licking his lips in hunger.

'_Why does it always HAVE to be me?!!'_ He complained before jumping at the enemy before him.

* * *

Alaina made it to the top floor and stopped. There were three dark and gloomy hallways she had to choose from; but she didn't have time to waste and chose the one on the right.

* * *

"And here I was hoping for a challenge..." Serena looked up weakly to see a rather tall man wearing a black jacket and its hood; his long white hair sticking out in places. Just by looking at him for a second would have you running away; but his hands, that was what made you frozen in fear. Four long metal blades stuck out of his arms like Wolverine; the only difference was that blood dripped from all eight of the blades.

Serena paled instantly. '_That's, that's my blood…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as the man chuckled and licked the blood off his blades slowly. It would have grossed her out even more, but the situation she was in made her terrified. There was no way of escaping; she was paralyzed from the injury and had no idea where any of her friends were. She tried to reach for the power she had used earlier, but the injured already drained her strength.

The man walked towards her again with crazed blue soleless eyes. Serena knew that she was a goner, there was no way possible that she could get out of this one. The man stopped right in front of her and extended the blades out further. She forced her eyes shut, praying to all the gods to help her; but she didn't think they were going to help her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Serena's eyes flashed wide opened as she saw Alaina brutally kick him in the stomach; but he didn't even seem to flinch.

He then slowly turned to Alaina and his smirk widened; he obviously remembered her... Alaina took a few steps back trying to figure out what to do next now that she had his attention. She couldn't fight him unless she had a death wish and the others were probably unaware of what was currently going on…

* * *

"Grrr…." Gohan turned swiftly around to see the wolf that was supposed to be a statue leap at him; claws ready.

"AH!!!" He yelled as he side stepped just in time to dodge the beast; but it just got ready for another attack. "Here I thought statues didn't move!" Gohan said nervously before jumping out of the way as the demented wolf leaped again. _'What the heck is that?! And how did it get into the Science Center?' _The wolf dog thing jumped and Gohan got prepared to dodge it again; but it suddenly turned into a mist. "WHAT?!!" The mist somehow knocked him harshly onto the ground as it took form of the wolf again; snapping at Gohan's head. Luckily he grabbed its neck or he'd be dead about now…

* * *

The Bloodhound that cornered Percy had no chance. As it leaped at him, Percy commanded the water to grab it and keep it underwater till it drowned; the small pool did exactly that.

In no time, Percy ran out of the Aquarium and was about to head on up stairs when he passed by the Animal Exhibit to see something on the floor. Taking a peek inside, he immediately realized it was Gohan….and another Bloodhound…

* * *

Alaina gulped as her thoughts raced; trying to figure out how to out smart the Assassin. But even the last time she faced him, she figured out he was smarter then he looked. Her thoughts were interrupted when he sliced his claws towards her so fast that she barely dodged it in time; but it ripped her shirt a little. The Assassin however kept on attacking, swinging both his hands at her at one time. Alaina barely dodged each one as it kept grazing against her skin.

"Ka, Kendall…" Serena weakly mumbled as she tried with all her strength to at least get to her hands and knees. She couldn't stand not being able to help. Here her friend was giving her life to save her when all she could do was lie on the ground and watch.

The Assassin soon had Alaina up against the wall and tried to pin her there; but she quickly ducked down just in time and his blade got stuck. He glared at her and forced the blade out of the wall quickly. Alaina then jumped up, but he grabbed her arm and forcefully threw her in one of the corners.

Dazed, Alaina weakly looked up to see that the Assassin had her cornered. She tried to summon her powers, but soon forgot that she could only do that with the Heart of Earth, which was, with her luck, missing. The man chuckled as he noticed the look of fear on Alaina's face and forced one of his blades through her right arm. She screamed in agonizing pain and Serena's face paled.

"KENDALL!!!" The Assassin ripped the blade out of her arm and let the fourteen year old slide to the floor in shock. He knew he was forbidden to kill her or Serena, but he still wanted to have a little fun. Remembering his task, he walked towards Serena again and licked the mixture of blood from his knives.

Serena finally forced her self to sit up and glared at the Assassin approaching her. Hatred, anger, fear… Her thoughts became bent on these three things as she tried to gather enough strength to at least land a punch on him. But something happened that no one expected to see; especially the Assassin. The necklace around Serena's neck began to glow a shade of calming baby pink light. The man stopped immediate as he marveled this new discovery. He knew what it was, but he didn't quite understand why it was happening.

He glanced at Alaina to see that there was no necklace around her neck before turning back to Serena. '_This is an interesting turn of events…'_ He whispered to himself before quickly throwing a punch at Serena; but his hand became suspended in air before it got even close to her. He tried to pull it back, but found it impossible.

Serena looked at him and raised her hand. Without any effort, sound, or motion at all, a powerful wind blew him into the wall; causing him to get stuck. The light soon faded and Serena collapsed where she was. She felt so exhausted and tired; it was as if she had fought off an entire army!

Alaina looked up from her injury to see what Serena had done. She would have been proud, but it only proved her fears true…

Slowly getting up, she hobbled over to Serena despite the pain she felt in her arm. "You, you alright?" She asked Serena. Serena looked up at her with '_what-do-you-mean-am-I-alright_ looks. She hated those the most because then she went all motherly on her. Serena opened her mouth to say something, but stopped cold as she heard the clicking of rocks. Alaina froze too as she slowly turned around; face paled.

* * *

"Just my luck…." Percy muttered to himself and rushed to Gohan's aid. He thought he's been stealthy enough to sneak up on the hound without it noticing, but as always, he was wrong. The bloodhound jumped out of the way and Percy skied to a stop. Gohan stood back up immediately as the bloodhound leaped at Percy.

His eyes widened in shock as he wasn't expecting it to attack so soon and side stepped just in time. The Bloodhound rammed into a bunch of old looking books about animals when Gohan saw this opportunity immediately.

"Kame hama ha!!" He unleashed a small yet powerful energy wave he learned from his father. The Bloodhound didn't even have time to think before it was hit dead on by the attack; books turning to ashes. Percy looked wide-eyed at what Gohan had done as he couldn't believe it. But like he said, he couldn't believe.

The Bloodhound rose from the smoke and leaped in anger at the stunned Gohan. Percy knew that Gohan didn't know what to do so he threw Rip Tide like a spear; piercing the beast right in the chest. It howled in pain and shriveled up on the floor till it was nothing but a pile of ashes. Gohan and Percy breathed heavily as they looked upon where their enemy had fallen.

"Bloodhounds; forgot they can only be killed by magical swords…" Percy sighed.

* * *

The Assassin pulled himself out of the wall and was now dusting all the white powder off of him. And when he looked up, let's just say that if looks could kill, both Serena and Alaina would have been long gone. "You, you BITCHES!!!" He yelled in a frightening voice before he formed a huge electrical beam and shot it at the girls.

"CHRIS!!!!" Alaina yelled in her head and shut her eyes along with Serena. There was no way they would survive this; they were already weakened and unable to move in time…

"Galigus!" A young male voice rang out as Alaina felt someone grab and shield her from the blast. Serena opened her eyes in curiosity to see a very familiar boy holding out one of his hands as the lightning zoomed out into different directions; the other grasping onto Alaina in a protective manner.

The Assassin scowled in distaste as the boy glared at him with his blue loyal angered eyes. "NOW!!!" He yelled as Serena saw a gothic girl with black hair hop over them with a scary looking shield and lightning spear.

"This is for ZUES!!!" She shouted as she stabbed the Assassin in the neck with the bolt and landing behind him. She then slowly stood up and closed her shield as the Assassin's body turned into shadows that faded away; the lightning bolt sticking out of the cement.

Serena didn't know what to think of the two new comers; especially the girl. Both she and Alaina tried their hardest to survive against that, that demon when it only took her one blow to finish him off.

The lightning bolt changed back into a metal spear and pulled it out of the ground before heading on over to them.

Alaina looked on up at the boy that held her protectively and smiled in overwhelming joy. "Chris…" She whispered faintly before grasping her arm in pain. He immediately saw the wound and gave her a grim look.

"How bad did he hurt you?" Chris asked before inspecting the hole in her arm.

"He was able to go through my arm; guess it's not as bad as last time though." She tried to say reassuringly; but it didn't quite come out that way. "But Serena needs more medical attention; I don't know how badly he got her."

Chris looked at Serena to see that her face was already paled even more then it had been when he got there. "Thalia, can you find the injures so I can heal them?"

"Sure, but we gotta hurry; I can smell monsters from all the way up here!" She said before kneeling down to Serena. "Hey you," Serena gave her a weak glare, but she obviously didn't notice it. "Where are you hurt?"

Despite the way this girl called her '_you', she_ knew she had to put up with her. "My ba…" Was all she could muster at this point. She could feel the poison traveling and shutting half of her systems. Luckily, Thalia knew what she was talking about and lifted her shirt up from the back only (get your mind outta the gutter people!! It's only the back!).

"She's got four slashes on the back; and by how much blood she's lost, I'd say they're really deep."

"Okay, be right there!" He then turned his full attention to Alaina and shook his head in disbelief. "You know, I thought I could leave you alone for one day, ONE FU-"

"Chris, watch your language…" Alaina spat; she hated it when people cuss, remember? Chris sighed in disbelief and placed two hands above the wound.

"This may sting a bit; sorry." He forewarned as his hands emitted a warm promising golden light. Serena immediately remembered the boy that saved both Percy and her from the torn down elementary school. '_So that's why he looks so familiar! He's that golden boy!'_

Alaina forced her eyes shut as she felt a horrible sting as it finally closed. Chris drew his hands back and smiled. "Is that better?" Alaina nodded and Chris ran over to Serena. He studied the wounds in great detail and nodded grimly. "These are deep; I may not be able to heal these fully."

Alaina nearly jumped up as she turned to face Chris. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'NOT FULLY?!!!_ You know what happens when you can't heal the Assassin's strikes!!" Chris looked down as he recalled what happened to the last person he wasn't able to heal.

"I know, but I can at least try." He held out his hands and concentrated deeply. The light soon appeared once more, and Serena's face contorted in discomfort. She could feel the poison being forced out of her, and let me tell you, it was NOT pleasant. It was as if a mosquito was biting you over and over again.

Alaina looked at Serena to see some color was beginning to return to her face and then looked up at Chris with a smile. It didn't last long as she could tell Chris was beginning to lose it; his energy was depleting, and fast.

"Chris…" She trailed off as she stopped herself. Disturbing someone while they were performing magic was dangerous and could ultimately case the person to die.

Serena soon felt all the poison drained from her body, but the deep bloody gashes were still there. Chris began to tremble and eyes drooped; Thalia became extremely concerned and looked at Alaina, hoping that she'd order him to pull away. But before she could say anything, the light faded and Chris pulled back.

"I…I did the best I could…" He trailed off before falling over a bit; but Thalia caught him. He weakly looked up at her with appreciation clearly written on his face.

"Do you feel any better Serena?" Alaina asked. Serena slowly felt her strength returning and sat up; wiggling her fingers to make sure they were still working.

"Ya…I think so…" She reached and touched her back to find that the scratches had vanished; leaving her with smooth skin once again.

"That's a relief…" Chris weakly stated and laughed a little bit. Alaina kneeled down beside him and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks for saving both me and Serena; I owe you!"

"Don't be silly, I'm supposed to protect you; I'm your guardian." He said sweetly back before his smile faded into a devious grin. "And you know what? I'm not surprised you landed against a wall." Everyone including Serena bursted out into laughter as Alaina blushed madly in anger.

"Oh be quiet!!!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry for the late update, and bad chapter; hope you enjoyed though_!

Chris: YAY!!! I'm FINALLY THERE!!!

Me: Now will you stop whining?!

Chris: (In deep thought) I guess….

Goku: Come on! Now you have to add me!! PLEASE!!!!

Me: I love you and all but-

Goku: FOOD!!!! (runs off as he sees King Kai eating chicken)

Serena: (Punches Sprx) Is he ALWAYS hungry?!

Me: Yep! He's had a bottomless pit!!

Gohan: Hope You Enjoyed!

Goten and Trunks: R&R PLEASE!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Me, Chris, and Serena: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!

Sprx: Finally, a holiday where you don't chase monkeys.

Serena: I didn't know there was one that did!

Sprx: (Looks around nervously) Ya…funny…me nether…he he…

Gohan: Enjoy!

* * *

**Who Wants to be Barbecued? **

* * *

Videl stepped out of the mechanics exhibit and crossed her arms. She didn't like being ditched; especially by her own boyfriend. '_When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-'_ Her thoughts stopped as she saw Percy and Gohan dart across the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here you ditchers!!!" She yelled before taking off after them.

* * *

"You're a demi-god, aren't you?" Thalia asked Serena.

Serena turned to her with a 'what-do-you-think!' face. "Ya, apparently I'm the daughter of Athena." Thalia's eyes went wide in realization.

"So you're the prophet child then…"

"WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A FREAKIN PROHET CHILD?!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF THANK YOU!!!" Serena shouted getting annoyed being referred to by the childish name. She was fifteen for Pete's Sake! Not four!

"You're called the Prophet Child because you were blessed with elfin magic. You see, there was a prophecy after you were born that Athena's daughter would be a weapon to either prevent or begin a war within the gods and mortals."

"Sounds kinda like Percy's destiny." Thalia added.

"In a way, it is. No matter what decision Percy makes, there will be a war. Serena however is the one chosen to finish it." Alaina explained and glanced over at the uneasy Serena. "That's why Kronos wants her; if he can lure her to his side, she can make him win the war Percy will start."

"You know, you're kinda making Percy sound like a bad person." Chris injected to try and tease Alaina; he didn't fail.

"HEY!!! I'm trying my best to explain this here! So shush!!!" Chris shrugged his shoulders trying to hold back a chuckle, Alaina blushed. "So ya, that's enough for one day…" She trailed off as Percy, Gohan, and Videl entered the room. They glanced around to see the disaster they made before spotting Chris and Thalia.

"These girls got themselves in trouble again; didn't they?" Percy asked in a rather amused tone.

Serena shot him a glare. "I could have taken care of myself! Humph!"

"Sure you could wise girl. Hey, that reminds me, why aren't you at Camp Half-Blood? You on a quest or somethin?" Thalia asked. Percy and Serena immediately shifted uncomfortably at the question. Thalia's blood ran cold as she knew something bad had happened when she was away. "What is it Percy…"

Percy didn't dare meet her eyes. He knew how mad she was going to get once she learned the camp she protected for over seven years was reduced to nothing but ashes and all the ones they loved were either captured or gone. "We were ambushed by the Dragons and some warriors with amazing powers; the camp's gone, along with everyone else."

"That's a lie…" Percy looked at her with complete shock as her voice was no longer the tough tom boy one; it was as if she was a little girl again.

"I wish it was; there were only a few people left that didn't die or get captured. That's me, Serena, Annabeth, and May." Thalia clenched her fists in anger. _'It…it can't be…I…I should have been there…I should've still been the tree…_' Little tears began to form in her eyes; something not even Serena expected to see. '_My friends…my only home…._' Little sparks of electricity began to form around her.

Percy quickly knew what was about to happen. "Thalia!!! Stop it!!! You've gotta calm down!!!" But it was useless; she was in too much emotional pain. "Everyone! Get away from Thalia unless you want to be barbecued!!!" He hollered on over to Serena, Chris, and Alaina.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Chris hollered back before he picked Alaina up and flew across the room. Serena however, stayed where she was at; staring sadly at Thalia.

"SERENA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!???" Percy yelled. But she seemed to take no notice as she stood up slowly.

Alaina looked at her with much worry. '_Come on Serena…You can do it…._' She encouraged along with Chris.

Serena slowly walked towards the girl so she wouldn't get electrocuted; but it was extremely difficult. The wind blew around fiercely, lightning shot in ever direction, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. This wasn't enough to stop her though.

"SERENA!!!" Percy yelled as he leaped forward; but Gohan pulled him back.

"You can't! You'll get killed! Just let Serena do what she thinks is best!" Percy looked up at Gohan before looking down at the ground. Gohan was right. Whatever Serena was planning to do must be for a good reason.

Thalia could feel herself lose control over her powers and the building began shaking violently. "GET OUTTA HERE!!!" She cried to all her friends as the building was beginning to fall apart.

Despite the warning, everyone stayed where they were and watched as Serena jumped and grasped a hold of Thalia; closing her eyes shut as she could feel the electricity shocking her. She didn't care though and pulled Thalia in for a tighter hug.

"SERENA!!! THALIA!!!" Percy yelled.

Thalia looked down to see that Serena was trying to comfort her even though she was getting hurt in the process. '_Why would she do this for me_?' She asked herself before beginning to calm down. The lightning soon stopped and the wind settled down.

When Serena was sure Thalia was calmed, she let go of her and looked up at her with her own set of saddened eyes. "Please don't be sad; there's still a way we can save them." Thalia looked at her in confusion before smiling.

"Ya, I guess there is… There're many prisoners…" She smiled back.

Alaina smiled. She had NEVER seen Serena act this way before to a complete stranger that made a bad first impression. _'Guess she could relate to her…'_

"Would all the students from Orange Star High School please report back to the buses for their departure; thank you." They heard a lady announce on the intercom.

"Well, I guess we better head on out. But how is Chris and Thalia gonna come with us? They aren't part of the school?"

Thalia smirked deviously. "Leave that to me…"

It only took then about five minutes to make it back to the buses since the building was no longer enchanted. And when they first stepped out, they were glad to see the sun for once.

"Hey Gohan! Videl!!!" Eraza shouted as she ran up to them with a smile playing on her lips. "Where have you guys been?! Sharpner and I have been searching for you since three!!"

"What?! It's already five?!!" Gohan asked as it felt like it had only been an hour.

Eraza and Sharpner gave them a weird look. "Of course dummy!" Her gaze drifted upon Chris and Thalia. "When did you get here Chris? And who's the new girl?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago. And this is Thalia; our friend."

"Well its nice meeting you! I'm Eraza and this is Sharpner."

"What ever…" He mumbled as he looked at Serena with anger yet desire. '_Somehow I'll make you mine…'_

"Everyone please bored the bus!" The principle sang out; obviously excited about staying at the Satan Inn.

"Well whatever you were planning you might want to do now; we have to go." Gohan whispered.

Thalia smirked. "Don't worry; I've got this under control."

"Like you did in the cafeteria?" Chris giggled.

"Oh shut up!"

They all began to enter the bus, but when the principle saw Chris and Thalia, he stopped them. "Excuse me, but you can't get on; you don't go to this school."

They all watched as Thalia held out her hand in front of her and a slight wind blew. "Yes we do; I'm Thalia and this is Chris, remember?"

The principle gave them a strange look. "N-Wait a minute…oh yes, I remember you now. Sorry for the confusion; go on ahead." The principle moved out of the way and Thalia put her hand back down; the wind stopped. Chris and Thalia then took a seat along side Alaina and Serena; laughing the whole way.

"That never gets old!!"

"What never gets old?" Serena asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh, no one told you eh? Well you see, there is this thing called the mist that makes mortals unable to see into our world. And since we're half-bloods, we can bend the mist to make them see and think whatever we want."

"Really?! Does it actually work?"

Thalia winked. "Yep! The principle now thinks Chris and I go to your school and were invited to go on this trip!"

"Do you think it would work on teachers when we don't do the homework?" Serena asked as everyone fell anime style.

"Typical Serena…" Alaina chuckled.

The bus ride lasted a good forty five minutes before they arrived at the Satan Inn. And let me tell you, it didn't have a five star rating for nothing! It was at least five stories high with a huge pool about a mile long with hot tubs, saunas, masseuses, tennis courts, and basket ball courts, everything imaginable!

"Guys, I think I just died and went to heaven!" Eraza screeched. Everyone else nodded in agreement besides Videl; who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've been her a million times and it hasn't changed."

"Well that's because your dad is Hercule; we on the other hand have never set foot in a five star hotel like this!" Eraza snapped back before getting over excited again.

"Okay class or um…students; I've paired you guys up into groups that you will be roommates with until the end of the trip. The first group is Teresa, Shelby, Eraza-"

"Who do you think you'll be paired up with?" Alaina asked Serena.

Serena smirked playfully. "I don't know; but I hope it's not you!"

"Hey!"

"The second group will be Videl, Thalia, Alaina, and Serena."

"YAY!!!" Alaina jumped up in joy. Videl just smiled as she was pleased with the match up; as long as Serena and her didn't fight.

"The third group will be Gohan, Percy, and Chris."

"Sweet!" Chris said and gave Percy a high five.

"Everyone else I didn't all will be in a room together. Now please come get your room keys!"

The group of friends walked with each other until they reached the stairs. The boy's room was located on the left and the girl's rooms were on the right.

"See ya guys at dinner!" Alaina smiled.

"Ya, Serena, make sure this klutz doesn't hurt herself; 'kay?" Chris chuckled.

"You can count on me!"

"HEY!! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!!"

"Yours…" Serena trailed off as her eyes shifted back and forth.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_YAY!!! They finally get to the hotel to have fun!! At least, that's what they think…_

Chris: Why are you evil?!

Me: I'm not evil!! I just have a twisted imagination!!

Amethy: I can vouch for that…

Me: HEY!!! WHO SAID YOU COULD APPEAR JUST YET?!!

Amethy: Why I _am_ you silly.

Chris: More like her serious and nice side!

Me: CHRIS!!! STOP TAKING HER SIDE!!! 

Serena: I agree with this crazed chick for once!! Serious Kendall is too damn creepy!!!

Goten and Trunks: R&R PLEASE!!

Vegeta: Or I'll blow you up!!!

Me and Amethy: Be nice Vegeta!!!

Vegeta: God damn it! Who made two of them?!!

Serena: Hey! He cussed!!!

Vegeta: So who freakin cares women!!!

Serena: (Eyes twitch) Women…


	15. Chapter 15

**The Fortune Teller…**

* * *

"THIS IS OUR ROOM?!!" Serena gasped as everyone behind her stared at it in awe. When Videl mentioned it seemed like any other hotel she's been too, they pictured one of those cheep hotels with a bed and TV; Man were they wrong…

There were four king size feather beds with four fluffy pillows. The sheets seemed to be completely made out of real silk and they're own personal nightstand stood beside each bed. On the other end of the room that was bigger than Gohan's house, there was a huge plasma TV that hung off the wall with a CD, DVD, and VHS player underneath. On the far right corner was the kitchen area with a refrigerator, a marble stove, and a microwave; a small golden table with matching chairs in the center of the area. One might say '_this is a paradise!_' but once they reached the four separate bathrooms, they were flabbergasted. A huge bathtub that could fit at least ten people sat at the right hand corner while the large shower with real crystal glass was set up on the left side. The sinks were pure gold and turned on by saying 'on'.

"Pi…pinch me…" Alaina managed to muster. Serena quickly did what she asked, earning a glare from klutz.

"Well guys, are you gonna stare at the room all day or are you gonna start unpacking? Our luggage's are in the closets." With that said, everyone quickly followed suit and in less then ten minutes, had everything unpacked and ready for dinner.

"You said you come here all the time right? Then does that mean your-"

"Rich? Ya, but I can care less about wealth. If any of you need any cash, just ask me; but don't use me to your advantage or I'll have all the cops at your door step." Thalia nodded in understanding before gazing around the room again. This was probably the first time she'd ever seen anything so…so fancy in her entire life.

"That reminds me Thalia; who is your god parent?" Videl asked drawing everyone's attention. Thalia looked down uncomfortable as she didn't know whether she should tell them or not.

"Thalia will tell us at dinner; that way she won't have to explain twice." Alaina suggested; earning a thankful smile from Thalia.

Videl looked at her watch to see it read six thirty. "We have thirty minutes till we have to meet the boys for dinner. What do you guys want to do in the mean time?"

Everyone thought for a moment or two. There was so much they wanted to do, but unfortunately, they wouldn't have been able to do in one night.

"Hey! Maybe we should explore this place until we find something we haven't done before! That sounds interesting, doesn't it?!" Alaina blurted out excitedly.

"Sounds good to me; as long as we make sure you stay clear of those walls and steps!" Serena giggled as everyone broke into laughter.

Alaina sighed. "Ha ha, very funny…"

"Let's go then; I can give you guys the grand tour and even take you to places that are off limits to all the other guests." Everyone smiled and followed Videl out.

* * *

The boys stared around at their room like they've been hypnotized or something. It was fairly similar to the girls, but they had a few game systems along with the CD, DVD, and VHS player.

"This is gonna rock!" Chris exclaimed before falling on his bed; head first.

Percy headed to his own bed and noticed that their bags were already there. "Hey guys, I think we should unpack and then meet up with the girls before dinner."

"Okay!" Gohan and Chris said from their beds before unpacking.

Percy turned to the bathroom to notice the shower. "Hey guys, I need to make a quick call; be right back." He grabbed two drachma coins and ran off into the bathroom.

Gohan gave a confused look. "Why does he need to make a call from the bathroom?"

"It's not a regular phone call; Half-Bloods are forbidden to use phones unless they want to get attacked by monsters."

"Why's that?"

"It's basically saying '_I'm right here! Come eat me!"_ Chris explained. Gohan still didn't quite understand, but nodded in understanding anyway before following Percy to see what he was doing.

Percy turned the shower on and reflected a mirror upon it until a rainbow became present. _'Here I go'_ He told himself as he threw the coin at the rainbow. "Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." Percy then threw the coin in the rainbow and it disappeared. "Show me Sally Jackson." At first, nothing happened and Gohan began to think that Percy was going insane. Put then all of a sudden, an image began to form into the water and a woman writing something at a desk appeared.

"Mom!" Percy said happily as the lady looked up.

"Percy! Oh my god! Do you know how worried I was when no one at Camp answered my Iris Message?! Where are you anyway? And who's that behind you?"

"This is Gohan, he's my new friend." Percy's eyes then began to shift uncomfortably; his mom noticed this. "And about camp…it's….it's destroyed."

All the color drained from her face. "Wa, what happened?!" Percy told her the whole story including them traveling to another planet to find reinforcements and how he meant Gohan. When she learned that he was a Saiyan, she seemed to become relieved; even mentioning their old friends Alaina and Chris settled her worried spirits down.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Oh I'm so sorry you always have to be the hero dear. And thank you Gohan for helping us; we owe you."

Gohan blushed a bit. "I haven't done anything yet ma'me. But I'm coming back with your son to help get everyone back."

"Let the gods watch over all of you." They heard a knock on her door.

"Sally, are you in there?" They heard a male voice call.

"Be right there! I've gotta go Percy, Paul's here. Take care honey and stay save. Tell all your friends I said hi and best luck!"

"Sally!"

"Coming! Bye Percy, love you!" And the Iris Message disappeared.

* * *

"And this is the Grand Hall where they hold the honorary dinners at. They might sound fun, but they're extremely boring." Videl explained as they left the room and went out back. To their great surprise, they saw all these different types of stands put up like you would see at festivals. "That's right! I completely forgot!"

Serena looked at the spoiled girl in curiosity. "Forgot what?"

"It's the week of the countdown of the Cell Games! Seven years ago, my father '_beat' _Cell; and they're celebrating it all week."

Alaina frowned in distaste. "So that's why Hercule wanted the school to go to this field trip. On Friday, we'll be going to the Cell Game Arena to honor his 'bravery'."

Videl shook her head in disbelief. She used to be proud of her father and wanted to be just like him. Then when she meant Gohan, that all changed. She learned her father was a fake and took credit from other's accomplishments; mostly Gohan's. "I still can't believe my father lied to me, his own daughter!"

"He doesn't sound like a guy I would get along with…" Serena inputted as she saw how angry everyone was getting.

"That's for sure; once you meet him, you'll want to knock him out."

"Can I then?!!"

Alaina shook her head no. "I'm afraid not. Everyone here doesn't want to believe in powers so they believe in the guy who can 'explain' things to them and 'protect' them." Alaina explained as Thalia growled.

"My father would have killed him if he was on our planet."

Videl gave her a glare. "Hey! Don't be wishing my father dead! He may be a liar, but he's still my dad!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "If he's a liar and treats you badly, what's the point in keeping him alive?! He'll make a stupid mistake one day and you'll be the paying for it." Thalia replied distastefully. Videl looked like she wanted to rip Thalia's head off that instant, but a flashing blue light caught their attention.

"Too True Origins…" Serena read aloud. "What do you think it is? Sounds kinda weird."

"I…I think it's one of those places that tells you those fortunes." Videl replied. "I've been to one before, but it wasn't real."

"What did the person say?" Thalia asked wondering how a mortal could read someone's fortune.

"They said I was going to follow in my father's footsteps and meet a man at the age of twelve that I would marry; but I didn't meet anyone until I was eighteen. Not to mention that I NEVER want to be like my father anymore."

Alaina's eyes glittered in excitement. "Sounds cool! I want to see what they think of us! It'll be funny when they see something that won't ever happen in a life time!" She laughed. Everyone gave her a weird look as they couldn't believe she, out of all the people there, wanted to pull a small prank on someone. "What? You don't think I can pull pranks or something?" She said hurt. Without wasting another minute, they all decided to go into the tent.

It was pitch black at first. Serena held her hand out in front of her to see if she could still see it, but she couldn't even make out an outline.

"How can it be this dar-" Thalia was cut off as a light all of a sudden turned on in front of them. It wasn't very bright considering it was hung above the roof and only lit up a table.

"Come sit down young ladies and I shall read your fortunes…" They looked around as they couldn't figure out who had said that; but when they looked closer in the left side of the table, they could barley make out a lady with long lavender hair that wore a Chinese vial and a red kimono. "Don't worry, I've got enough tables for all of you." As soon as she said that, four chairs came out of nowhere and appeared by the table. They all gave uneasy glances before taking a seat in front of the mysterious lady. "Now, who would like to go first?" She asked as they were finally able to see her eyes; everyone stared into them in shock. They were a soothing moonlight color that seemed to make you feel at home no matter how troubled or uncomfortable you were.

"I will." Videl said bravely. The girl nodded in approve before closing her eyes.

"My name is Luna, it's an honor to meet you Videl Satan," She then looked at the shocked Videl with those same eyes. "I've heard many great things about you, lets see what's in store for you…" She trailed off as the table began to glow a purple color. "It seems as if you are defiantly a brave and courageous one…" The color soon faded to a pink color. "I see you have a loved one by the name of Gohan…oh yes, he's a wonderful man, treat him well; you two have a bright future…" Videl blushed at this. The color then turned to a blackish reddish color. Luna hesitated at first, but then went on with the fortune. "Being in love however will bring many great battles. Be careful who you befriend, and who you make enemies with." Videl looked at the lady in confusion before the table turned to its original color.

"Wait a minute, aren't you suppose to tell me my future?"

"Young Videl, if there's one thing you will learn today it's that knowing your future will cause more harm than good. I will say this though; when the all else fails, use your surrounds to your advantage."

Everyone looked at Luna with the same confused expression. She had been so accurate with Videl's readings that they became a bit uncomfortable. Luna seemed to notice this. "There's nothing to be afraid of young warriors; I know more then I let on. Now who will go next?" No one volunteered; especially since she called them 'warriors'. "Would you like me to choose for you then?" Everyone nodded immediately. "Okay then, how about you," She looked directly at Thalia. "Young Thalia." Thalia gave the lady a warning look, and she just smiled. The table then began to glow a deep golden color. "You're defiantly a brave one; sacrificing yourself to save your friends Annabeth and Grover from certain death. You're lucky to have a father that would preserve what was left of you and turned you into a tree." Thalia seemed like she was about to pounce on the fortune teller, but she kept her anger under control. "Bravery comes in everyone, but only the pure ones can say they have it with honor; remember this dear Thalia, it'll save your life…" The table then turned to a deep moonlight blue color. "You'll soon be forced to make a hard decision that will ultimately choose who the prophecy of the gods goes to; you, or Percy Jackson. Look deep within your heart and chose wisely; don't forget about when your birthday is…" The table then stopped glowing and returned to its original color. "I know you along with Serena and Percy are on a quest to save your camp with new allies; so when the time is right, pull the lever of uncertainty."

"Lever of uncertainty?" She asked; but Luna completely ignored her. "Now, will Serena Peck go next? Or will it be-"

"I'll go." Serena spoke out suddenly; anxious to know what she could tell her. Luna studied her for a moment before a serious face shone upon her glowing face.

"Serenity Peck, daughter of Athena, you have a very difficult road set before you. Your strength, wisdom, bravery, courage, and loyalty will be tested; will you pass? Or will you fail? This will be determined before the Altar; now let's see if we can help clear some things up…" The table immediately turned into the color silver. "Wisdom…Your wisdom runs deep young one; trust it, and it'll never fail you…" She trailed off as the table soon turned to a deep purple. "Your loyalty for your friends is strong; but it will be tested as well. You must remember the world will depend on your choices." The table then turned a bloody red color and Luna's voice went deeper. "One you care about will be killed during your quest, but you must look over it and keep going. Kronos wants you to be blinded by your own anger and revenge; don't let yourself fall into his trap. There is always a way to bring them back." The table then turned to a light pink color like it did for Videl. "You'll find that the one you love loves you back; and that too will be put to the test. It's a dangerous relationship, but if you truly do care for one another, you'll prevail." The table then turned into a dreamy blue color; causing everyone to gasp. "You must travel through the land of dreams alone; there you will find the answers to your problem. And when the time comes, you'll need to face the one behind this alone." The table soon turned back to its original color and Luna stared at Serena sternly. "But you're never alone; remember that. Your friends and family will be fighting by your side; always…" This whole reading left Serena so stunned she was frozen in deep thought. Luna then stared right into Alaina's eyes; her smiling face turning sour.

"And now it's your turn; dear '_Alaina_'…." She began. Alaina didn't know why, but when she said her name, it seemed like it was in sarcastic means.

The table began to glow a golden color at first before quickly turning into a dark green forest color. Luna seemed to nod to herself as if she was confirming something. "You're one with nature in which case also means the entire planet. If you ever find yourself lost or in need to find something, always remember that connection, young High Elf." The table then began to turn a deep purple. "Just like your friends, you have loyalty that will have you peruse anything that will help your friends. This however, can cause your downfall." Gray was the next color to appear; Luna gave all of them a grim expression. "This is for all of you, even though it resorts to mainly Alaina. Be careful WHOM you trust…or else you'll be destroyed…" The color then changed to a pure pink. "Love, you've already found your true love; now your fates are intertwined with one another." The table then turned white. "Hope…What you've lost will always be apart of you; and its closer to you then you think. Never give up hope; or you'll give up your soul." The color then changed into a bright red that seemed to be giving off a low wind. Everyone became uneasy at this. "Horrible battles range around you and your friends; the one that seeks domination will try and for fill a prophecy that has been long forgotten, but will soon come up again. You must stay hidden away so he may soon forget about you young Amethy," Alaina's heart stopped cold. "But I'm afraid he'll never forget-" But before she could finish, Alaina darted out of the tent so fast that her friends hardly saw her take her leave. Serena gave Luna a furious look before running on after her.

Thalia slammed her fists on the table in anger. "What did you do?! You're no mortal, you're a monster!"

Luna gave her a resentful look before the room became brighter and revealed who she really was. Thalia held her breathe once she saw the true her. "Artemis…"

"Follow the advice I gave you and think about everything I told you…Sorry if I upsetted Amethy; but it had to be done."

"Amethy? That was Alaina!"

"I'm afraid not; her real name is Amethy. You'll understand everything soon. Good luck young heroes; I'll be watching…" She trailed off as she faded away.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well here's the second chapter I uploaded today! Hope you enjoyed!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chris: You know it doesn't make sense for you to begin the sequel to this when you aren't even half way done.

Me: SO!! I can do whatever I want thank you!

Serena: No offense Belver, but I gotta agree with Chris.

Me: FINE!!!! But I'm still gonna write it!

Chris: Then why did you say fine?

Goku: Even I'm confused with that…

King Kai: You're always confused; you've used your head too many times, literally! You gotta stop beating people up by blowing through them with that head of yours!!

Goku: I only did that in Dragonball and I was what, twelve?! This is Dragonball Z!

Serena: I don't know the difference…

Gohan: Enjoy!

* * *

Big, Dark, and Ugly

* * *

"Your mom seems nice; a lot cooler then mine!" Gohan smiled as the Iris-Message disappeared. Percy blushed a bit at the comment. '_Everyone tells me that.'_

"Thanks, but she can be over protective most of the time…"

"Aren't all parents?" He laughed back.

Chris was staring at the ceiling gathering his thoughts. There was so much going on and so many dangers…the idea of Alaina being with them on this quest was frightening him. But then again, he had to admit he was always over protective when it came to her safety. Sure he had to make sure that Big Dark and Ugly didn't find her or her friend Serena, but sometimes he wished they could all return home. No more fear, terror, danger…

A shock coursed through his entire body; causing him to sit up immediately. _'How can she be in danger right now? She's supposed to be still in the room…'_ Chris turned to the bathroom to see Percy and Gohan walk out laughing. "Guys, I think we should check on the girls."

Percy and Gohan exchanged confused looks. "But they're fine Chris, I'm sure they can take care of themselves; especially with Thalia there."

Chris looked down at the blankets considering the thought. "Still, I feel as if they're in some sort of trouble or emotional stress. I know it sounds weird, but I've got this connecti-" He stopped as he jumped out off the bed and dashed out the door. Percy and Gohan quickly followed suit; hoping Chris was wrong."

* * *

"Kendall!!" Serena called out into the fading daylight. She had been following her friend for at least five minutes before she lost sight of the terrified Alaina. "Man! When I get my hands on her…" She trailed off into mutters before turning right.

* * *

Alaina rushed into a garden and stood in the center; trying to catch her breath. But even when she did, she didn't look too good. Her face was pale, her eyes were wide with shock, and she was trembling all over. '_How did she…how did she know that name…_' She kept her gaze at the grass below. '_And if she knew…who else does?_'

* * *

Gohan and Percy ran out of the hotel room and tried to spot Chris; but he was long gone.

"Great! Now how are we supposed to find him?!" Percy sighed frustrated. He didn't like the way Chris seemed before he took off; the last time he saw him that way was when they were caught in a trap set up by a Cyclops that sided with his and Alaina's Arch enemy.

Gohan suddenly took off running to his left as if he picked up on an invisible trail. "Come on Percy!" Percy gave him a look of annoyance before following suit.

* * *

They had been running for almost five minutes when they saw the center of the hotel in view. Tables and stations were everywhere around the block, but they couldn't stop and look around.

"There he is!" Gohan hollered before slowing down to a brisk walk as they reached a dumbfounded looking Chris. "What is it?" But even as those words escaped his mouth, he felt the weird energy emitting from the tent. They couldn't quite figure out why, but they didn't have to wait long. The feeling disappeared and the white tent opened and Thalia and Videl walked out.

Thalia was the first to notice the guys there and gave them a glare. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is Alaina and Serena with you?" Chris asked ignoring Thalia's question. Percy thought she would hit him with a small lightning bolt, but she seemed to flood with worry instead.

"She was, but she ran off."

Chris's expression hardened. "Tell me everything that happened." Thalia motioned for them to follow them into the tent with them so no mortals or enemies would ease drop on their conversation. Thalia explained how they found the fortune teller's tent in the first place and how Artemis described most of them in exact detail. But when she mentioned the name she called Alaina, Chris's face filled up with terror. Thalia and Videl thought he'd run out too; but he stayed and listened to the conclusion of the story where it was only Artemis.

Chris cursed in the ancient language. "She's always challenging Alaina. She thinks she'll make a good hunter."

"Hunter? She can't even throw-"

"She can, in fact she has a deadly aim. It's just she has to act ungraceful and weak to make sure he doesn't figure out she's the one he's looking for. I'm just worried about Serena; she's not afraid to show her true strength from anyone. It's only a matter of time before that ass hole comes to capture her."

* * *

"Look whose been abandoned by her so-called friends." Alaina's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice and turned to see Katrina sitting on the gray brick wall.

"Oh great, it's the queen of bitches herself." She grumbled. "My friends would never abandon me, unlike those pitiful mindless zombie's!"

"Wow; I never knew a helpless kitten could have a lion's bite."

"Oh shut up! Save me the trouble and leave already!"

Katrina smirked playfully. "I wouldn't count on it. Besides, we're here on truths," She held out her hand as a small white flag appeared in her hand. "At least, for now."

'_We, who's we…_' She asked herself before feeling a dark presence. There was no way of describing how it felt besides saying that she wanted to crawl in a hole and not dare leave it again.

"We just want to ask you something…" A voice whispered in her ear. Alaina froze and couldn't feel her limps moving at all. A cold hand pressed against her neck and moved the hair out of the way. "Such a frail species I must say…"

"Lie….Limax….." Alaina stuttered in a beyond scared voice.

* * *

Serena stopped running mid-way down another section of the hotel when she felt a horrifying presence coming from the garden. That's when it hit her. '_The garden! Of course! Elves are obsessed with nature!_' She then bolted to try and find the nearest entrance.

* * *

Chris paled over ten times as he began trembling. Everyone looked at him with much concern before he speed off; cursing under his breathe. The others stared after him in confusion.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked before Thalia speed off after him. He looked up at Gohan to see that he bore a serious expression.

"Something's here, we better check it out."

* * *

"So, will you join us or not?" The cursed man whispered in her ear once again. Even if she wanted to move, he had casted a charm that made her unable to move her body; something he loved doing to his victims.

"This isn't truths if you remobilized me." She snarled trying to say bravely, but it didn't quite come out that way.

He seemed to notice immediately. "I guess you're right," He nodded at Katrina who burned the flag instantly. "Guess we're on official business now. Will you join me or die trying to save this pathetic world of yours?"

"I would rather hear thousands of Apollo's poems before I joined you!" Limax looked disappointed. Hearing Apollo's poems seemed like hell itself broke lose; everyone agreed to this.

"Well then…guess I'll have to persuade you better…" He placed his hand against Alaina's neck once again, but this time it seemed to be burning her skin off. She fought back tears and the urge to call for help, but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"HEY!! GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF HER!!!" Before Limax could even turn around, he felt a knife pierce his back. He could have just pulled it right on out, but that would ruin all his fun.

"I'll be back for both of your answers…" He trailed off before turning into dust. Alaina felt control over her body again and held her neck in pain.

Serena stepped in front of her and gave Katrina a look of hatred. "You want some too you bastard?!" Katrina growled at the name before jumping off the brick wall; her eyes catching Serena's.

"My master has a message for you too," She walked forward with a crazed expression. Serena just backed up a little and held an arm out to make sure she didn't try and charge Alaina again. "Since you are new to this little game, we want to offer you a chance to go on the winning side; a side that has no rules, riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams, and become more powerful then the gods themselves! Just pledge yourself to Lord Limax and we will help him conquer the universe; or be a naïve jerk and refuse…"

Serena rolled her eyes despite the anger she felt towards the name Katrina called her. "It's always the entire universe…man, even when people say it in real life it still manages to sound lame!"

Katrina saw Chris and the others coming in fast, only half a mile away from the garden and smirked. "You can think about this offer…until then…" She made two black balls appear in her hands and threw them at Serena and Alaina. Chris could see what was going on from all the way from where he was and used his instant transmission technique. The last thing the others saw was Serena and Alaina become engulfed in the explosion.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_YAY!!! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed!_

Chris: How can I enjoy while that ass hole-

Me: WATCHED YOU'RE LANGUAGE!!!

Serena: But you cussed in this one too! So you watch your language!!!

Me: That's not me! That's a character I want to make when I grow up! (Sticks my tongue out at her)

Chris: Why did you let him freaken touch you?!!! I'm GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND-"

Goten: But he's stronger then you…

Chris: (Mutters something about demons)

Goku: Hope you enjoyed!

Vegeta: And if you didn't then I'll freaken rip your head off!!

Me: Vegeta…

Vegeta: Whatever women!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Everything's Going Swell! NOT!!!**

* * *

"NO!!!!" Everyone cried as they saw Alaina and Serena engulfed in flames. They couldn't believe their eyes, in fact, they choose not too.

'_Chris better have gotten there in time…'_ Thalia said to herself as she prayed to all the gods for their safety.

Gohan seemed to be the only one not worried. He was a saiyan after all, feeling people's power levels came natural to them. "Look over there." Gohan pointed to a small alley way to their left to see Chris, Alaina, and Serena a bit dazed, but alive none of the less.

They didn't waste another moment and ran to their friends; questions rambling one hundred miles an hour.

Chris gave a stern look with his serious face. He didn't use that unless it was really important. "Jez guys; tryin to make us go deaf?! Now one at a time please…"

"What happened?" Gohan asked as he was the first one to speak. The others weren't mad for him taking the first question though as they too wanted to hear what had happened.

Serena looked at Alaina hoping that she could answer that question, but she seemed to out of it to do anything. It was then did she realize that she was leaning against Chris with her skin paler then usual and the burn mark the demon gave her began to swell.

"Chris, I think we should get Kendall some medical attention."

Percy studied Serena to see that she too bore injuries from the radiation the explosion gave her. "You too Serena; you're skin doesn't look too well after being exposed to all that radiation."

Serena looked down at herself to see that Percy was indeed right. Her arms were completely red and even bloody in some places. Her neck was turning yellow from the toxic chemicals it contained.

Chris studied the burned marks before cussing. "Mushroom Bombs; one of the most toxic out there."

"Mushroom bombs?" Serena questioned.

"Limax designed them to send poison throughout the body if their target isn't treated right away." He snarled before picking Alaina up in his arms. "Percy, you're gonna have to carry Serena to our room so we can perform the proper healing."

Percy and Serena exchanged uneasy glances. But acting the way they were seemed childish, so Percy walked on over to Serena and threw her hand over his shoulder.

"One false move and I'll make sure you never see again." Serena snapped already feeling weary about being so close to Percy. He just rolled his eyes and helped them over to the boy's room…

* * *

Chris and Percy spent an hour healing Serena's and Alaina's wounds, but even then it would take a full nights rest to be back in good health.

"So much for a fun field trip; it's turning out to be one nightmare after another…" Chris complained as he fell flat on the bed next to the now sleeping Alaina. Unlike Serena, who didn't care what the boys said, she fell fast asleep.

"Awe! How cute!! I so need to get a picture of you two sleeping next to each other!" Chris gave her a glare before looking up at the ceiling; getting lost in his own thoughts.

Gohan and Videl were talking about some tournament they were in while Thalia and Percy were speaking in hushed whispers about something. Just by taking one look at Thalia, anyone could tell he was telling her the full story of what happened at Camp.

"That reminds me! You were going to tell me what you were Thalia! And you too Chris!" Serena said rather excitedly. She loved learning about people's origins; especially when it came to people with powers like her!

Thalia looked at Percy uneasy before sighing. "I'm the daughter of Zeus…the only daughter of Zeus as of right now…"

Serena stared at her in awe. _'No wonder why she was all electircuty! Man, why didn't I freaken see it?!!'_

Chris sat up proudly as he couldn't wait to tell her what he was. "And I'm the same kind of thing Alaina is! In fact, we're the last of our kind!" Serena gave him a confused expression. "We're both part of an ancient race called Valars!"

"Valars? I thought you guys were elves!"

"We are! Valars are considered High Elves, but we surpass them in all ways. Unfortunalty, the demon you meant today is also a Valar; there are only three of us left…" Chris said with a sad face before he quickly smiled. "Well, we're leaving for the Water Park tomorrow so get plenty of rest!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Arrival at the Water Park**

* * *

"SERENA!! WAKE UP!!!" Percy shouted in the demi-god's ear, but she didn't seem to stir. "Man! This girl sleeps like a rock!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Let me handle this Seaweed Brain!" She went over to Serena's side and ran her hands through her hair. "Serena hun, time to wake up…" Percy's jaw dropped at how soft and innocent her voice sounded; defiantly not the Thalia he knew.

Serena's eyes slowly crept open before she smiled. "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Thalia turned back to Percy and smiled in victory.

"And that's how it's done, thank you!" She walked off trying her best to hold back laughter. Percy just glared at her before going over to his bags.

Serena slowly rose out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Aren't we going to a Water Park or something like that?"

"Yep! It's about an hours drive from here." Videl replied as she continued to brush her tangled hair. Serena's gaze then drifted upon Alaina and Chris; sleeping peacefully next to each other.

"Shouldn't we wake up sleeping beauty and prince charming?"

"They'll be out for another thirty minutes or so; they always need extra rest after encountering him…" Gohan replied.

Serena rummaged through her pocket and pulled out her cell phone_. 'Perfect, I can get a picture of them!'_ She squealed to herself and quickly took it. It came out perfect! You could clearly see the both of them and how happy they seemed. "Do they always sleep together?"

Gohan nodded. "They grew up with each other. Chris was chosen to be her protector at birth, so both their families agreed to let them get comfortable around each other." Serena looked back at her sleeping friends. "Now they're inseparable. They share each other's feelings, thoughts, movements, you name it! It's the kind of bond most people unfortuanlty don't have…"

Serena side glanced at Percy as she felt herself blush. _'I wish I could be close to someone like that…' _Her thoughts trialed off before a huge rumbling noise went off in the back ground; that could mean only one thing…

"YAY!!! IT'S TIME TO EAT!!! GOHAN'S HUNGRY!!!" Chris, who'd suddenly awoken yelled as he accidently hit his head on the roof. Alaina's eyes soon fluttered alive as well before glaring at the dazed boy.

"Chris! Be more careful!! You could have hurt the roof!"

Serena gave her a strange look. "I think the roof caused more brain damage to Chris then him hurting it!"

"Oh, I know he'll be fine, but if that roof breaks, we'll have to pay for it!"

Serena rolled her eyes. _'A strong friendly bond…I see the effect that has!_' She remarked sarcastically to herself.

The demi-gods and demi-saiyans ate breakfast at I-Hop before collecting their belongings.

Their bus didn't leave until nine. There they meant back up with Eraza and Sharpner who shared all moments they had back at the Hotel. Gohan and Videl seemed to be the only ones interested; the others were too occupied with other things…

Thalia was still trying to piece together the puzzle that was unraveling before them. There was going to be some trap, there always was…

Percy was trying to stare out the window, but found that rather difficult as he kept glancing back at Serena's sleeping form. She seemed so happy and peaceful, he couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about…

Just like Serena, both Chris and Alaina fell asleep on one another; not caring if the other was leaning against the other.

All in all, it seemed to be the first normal bus trip they ever had this entire year. But just like every unforgettable moment, the bus soon came to a stop.

"Don't forget to grab your towels and sun screen!" The principle sang on the intercom in the front of the bus as everyone stepped out. Everyone gasped as they saw how huge the place looked form the outside. Some rides climbing high in the sky as some couldn't even be seen from the outside.

"This is going to be fun…" Serena smirked.

* * *

"Charlie! What's wrong?" Goten asked his lovable dragon friend. Ever since Gohan and his friends left, Charlie seemed to be acting extra sad. Goten pouted as he couldn't figure it out. He couldn't stand seeing his friend's upset and tried to think of any way to turn him back to the hyper dragon he meant. That's when the idea hit him.

"I know! We can take you to the place where the forest seems more mystic and awesome!" Goten laughed as he pushed Charlie forward. Charlie gave Goten a sad look as of he didn't want to go anywhere, but the seven year old didn't seem to notice.

'_The time is coming, but I don't think I can make myself hurt this boy any more…'_


	19. Chapter 19

**A New Girl?**

* * *

The demi-gods, demi-saiyans, and humans all ran up to the front gates, but they all sighed sadly as they read a sign.

"Opens at twelve today?! That's sooo unfair!!!" Chris complained and crossed his arms. Alaina looked at her watch one of the crusades gave her to see that it read eleven 0'7.

"Well we have about an hour…" She trailed off as the principle came running up to them.

"It seems they changed the opening times since the last time I came here. So I decided to allow you guys to go to the mall." The group of students exchanged overjoyed looks expect a selected few.

'_Great…shopping…_' Alaina silently sighed. She never liked going to busy places like the mall. Having the gift to see the dead didn't exactly help…

Gohan didn't seem to thrilled either. The only time he did go shopping was when his mother Chi-Chi took him cloths shopping. What a terror that was!!!

Serena smiled and turned to the others. "Finally we can do something fun!" The others didn't know why, but they seemed scared at the look she was giving them. Alaina knew though; the first store she'd hit was the candy store or even star bucks…

"We'll have to walk though; it's only across the street!" The principle pointed to a rather large building that was unmistakably a mall.

"Well then let's go!!!" Serena screeched before marching forward. Videl didn't hesitate to follow as she was excited to go as well. But I couldn't say that about the rest of them.

"Remind me to zap the owner of the Water Park when we get a chance…" Thalia whispered to Percy in a serious tone. He couldn't help but chuckle as he could imagine it now…

The shadows seemed to bend at the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was, but nothing seemed to be there. '_That's odd…'_

In no time, they arrived at the over crowded mall. Serena tried to slip into the Candy Store, but both Alaina and Chris didn't let her. Even though it took every thing they had to hold her back, they managed to keep her away.

For the next thirty or so minutes, Videl and Serena tried on cloths. Eraza stuck around for a little while, but decided to go and browse the Make-Up stores.

The others were either being dragged against their will into a dressing room or trying to hide from Serena and Videl. They were like shopping machines!! Just hearing their voices from the other side of the room scared them!

It was worth it in the end though. Serena got two new cute outfits and Videl got about three. Serena was a bit irritated when Videl got a ninety percent discount, but she got over it.

Along with their purchases, Thalia got a cool looking necklace that seemed ancient, Chris got a new hat since his last one was eaten by a cat (long story…), Alaina got a bell necklace that she seemed proud of, Percy got a arrow head that was said to be found in the ocean, and Gohan was forced to buy a outfit Videl picked out. It wasn't as horrible as his 'Great Saiyaman' outfit, but it was still pretty bad. But he tried to act like he enjoyed it for Videl's sake.

"I can't wait till we show it to Chi-Chi!" Videl smiled proudly before being interrupted but Gohan's loud rumbling stomach.

"You just have to be the loud one!" She sighed sadly. Gohan laughed nervously and placed his hand behind his head; something the son family was famous for. "I guess its lunch time, what time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty three. Thirty minutes left."

"YAY!!! Let's go to the food court!!!" Chris hollered before grabbing Alaina's hand and running off.

"Hey! Why are you only grabbing me?!"

"Because you always manage to get yourself in trouble when I'm not with you!" Alaina blushed a bit before getting her angry face on (like she has one!)

"Hey!"

"Belver! Casper! Wait up!!" They heard Serena call, but Chris just kept running; muttering something about slapping Serena. But Alaina knew well enough that he wouldn't dare; she was too scary strong being the daughter of Athena and all…

In no time, they were all sitting at a table happily munching on their Subway sandwiches. They had a huge fight over what they were going to have, but we're not going into that little incident…

Gohan gobbled up his in less then a minute and went to order another one. Percy was munching a chocolate chip cookie he got when shimmering blond hair caught his eye. He turned to see a fourteen year old girl with medium dirty blond hair and sea blue eyes. The strangest thing was that when he looked into them, he could swear he was at the beach.

"Earth to Percy!" Thalia hollered as she was losing her patents. '_That's it!_' She slugged Percy in the arm and he flinched in pain.

"Hey, why'd you do that?!" He snapped as he rubbed in arm.

"For ignoring me! You might have a brain full of seaweed," Percy glared at her. "But you must be able to use it!"

"Stop fighting you too…" Alaina warned as she could see the fiery in both their eyes. The two demi-gods looked on over at her before sighing.

"Sorry, just had my thoughts in other things…"

Thalia looked on over at the girl Percy was staring at. "Ya, thoughts…" She trailed off as she could feel a strange aura around her. '_She can't be a-'_ Her thoughts were cut off when she heard some people scream.

Percy jumped out of his set and uncapped Riptide as five Hellhounds began strolling on towards them; and they looked beyond hungry.

"Great! Who summoned the hounds?!" He looked over at Thalia.

She glared at him. "Hey don't look at me! Kronos is after Wise girl over there, not me!"

Another scream broke out behind him. "Now WHAT?!!" Percy said in annoyance and turned to face the Hydra. His skin seemed to crawl right off of him, but he stood his ground. "Um…I don't suppose you can use that lightning of yours to zap this thing…"

Thalia turned before cursing in the ancient language. "It was a freakin trap; and we fell RIGHT INTO IT!!! AGAIN!!!"

"Can you guys stop complaining and start killing these things now?! Gohan and Videl won't be able to evacuate everyone in time!" Percy and Thalia finally noticed that Serena was battling a Hellhound while Videl and Gohan were saving people from falling objects.

"Oh…ya…" They both turned bright red before Thalia charged at a Hellhound. Percy was just about to tackle another when he heard someone cry out for help. He turned and went pale in shock.

The girl he saw earlier was on the ground throwing whatever she had at the monster to no avail.

"I'm coming!" He reassured her before trying to think of a way to distract it.

Serena was having more luck then Percy and Thalia. She managed to get a good strike at the Hellhound and weakened it, but that wasn't enough to make it retreat. It kept on trying to bit and claw at her, but she easily sidestepped everything

Thalia activated her shield which frightened two Hellhounds. Medusa's head was overwhelming, but they soon regained their confidence and tried to strike her once more.

Chris was having fun taunting one of them. "Come and get me you oversized steaks!" These remarks made the Hellhound mad, but not being able to at least get close to hit him made them even madder.

Alaina was having more difficulty with the Hellhounds more then anyone else. It wasn't that they were difficult opponents; she was just having difficulty hitting it. Without the Heart, she couldn't even feel her powers inside her. The only other option was to attack the monster with a sword or knife; something she didn't have. _'Just my luck! Chris, when this is over, remind be to scold Elder Lamari for not making me a sword!_'

Chris just chuckled where he was at. '_What a funny sight would that be!'_

Percy looked around quickly to see that they were by a Birthday Party store. '_That's it!_' He quickly ran and took a few spray cans off the self and a candy called Sizzling Rocks. He ran back to the Hydra to see that it was trying to strike the girl, but not in a violent way.

'_Is, is he not trying to hurt her?'_ He wondered as he shook the can up as much as he could. "HEY BIG FAT UGLY THING!!!" The Hydra turned to him with a growling noise before spitting out molding hot fire. Percy barley jumped off the table in time before one of its other heads spit out this green acid stuff. He easily moved out of the way and managed to get behind it.

'_Here goes nothing!_' He then jumped on its back and climbing up to its faces. And trust me, trying to climb on the Hydra was probably the craziest thing he's ever done. He was being trashed side to side and fire grazed over his body.

Quickly shaking up the can, he sprayed it and colorful silly string covered one of the head's eyes. It shrieked as it tried to throw him off once more, but Percy was too quick.

In less then a minute, the Hydra was completely blind and Percy jumped off its back.

Serena finally stabbed the Hellhound in the throat and it slowly dissolved to ashes. She smiled in victory and turned before her face went pale in terror.

"PERCY!!!!" She let out a blood curling scream.

Percy looked back up at the Hydra to see that it knew where he landed at.

He thought he was safe; he thought he'd had a few more minutes. But the Hydra unleashed a fury fire attack where Percy was. His eyes went wide before forcing them shut…feeling the heat rushing towards him….


	20. Chapter 20

Sprx: Holy Crap!! You've gotten more chapters done, without using us!!!!

Chris: Awe…look who's jealous!

Sprx: (Clenches his fists) I'm not jealous! Just, just feelin a bit lonely here…

Me: I still love ya guys! Just taking a break to write some these stories. Don't worry though! I'll go back to torturing you and the rest of the monkey team later!!! (Does my evil laugh)

Sprx: (Looks terrified) Why am I not so glad any more….

Goku: Enjoy!

* * *

**Hannah…**

* * *

Percy could feel the heat coming at him mercilessly. '_This is it…'_

Serena began rushing towards him on the brink of tears. There had to be a way to save him, there had to be something she could do…

That's when something inside her snapped and she called out the first word that came to her mind. "Galis!" She felt the drain of her energy immediately and feared she would collapse where she was. But saving Percy was all she cared about…

Percy sat there waiting until he felt himself slip away to oblivion, but when that didn't happen, he looked up to see the fire was being blocked by a barely invisible force field he'd seen Chris do. But Chris wasn't the one doing it…

"Sa, Serena?" Both Chris and Alaina questioned as they knew from the aura the shield gave off that Serena was the source.

Percy knew what he had to do now. Taking the Sizzling Rock Candy out of his pocket, he aimed it for the Hydra's mouth. _'Please guys, just let me have a good aim just this once…'_ And he threw it successfully into the beast's mouth.

Soon the fire and green acid seized as it was shaking uncontrollably. "I never liked those things…" Percy laughed before taking Riptide and stabbing it in the heart. It screeched and thrashed itself around the entire mall before becoming nothing but a pile of ashes.

Serena finally made it over to Percy, breathing heavily from the lack of energy but still half the angered face. "You almost died!! Again!! Do you know how this makes me feel?!"

Percy looked over at her in question. "Huh?" Serena felt herself blush madly before slugging him savagely in the arm; Percy stumbled a few inches.

The frightened girl on the floor smirked deviously. She didn't know how or why, but she could feel the love radiating from the two of them…

"Awe! You guys love each other!" Percy and Serena looked down at the girl on the ground; almost completely forgetting about her.

"And you might be?" Serena asked with a tone laced in her jealous anger. Thalia saw the situation and quickly ran over; Alaina and Chris following her example.

The girl slowly rose to her feet before dusting off all the loose crumps. "I'm Hannah, and you might be…" She asked with the same irritated tone. Serena looked like she was going to punch her out right there and then, but she held back.

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"And I'm Serena Peck." Hannah stared at the two once again as she could feel their hidden connection and giggled.

"Yep! There's no doubt you two like each other! Hey! When you guys get married, don't forget to invite me!" Serena was just about to punch her when Alaina leaped and got in the way. Serena stopped at the last second and scowled.

"Get out of my way Belver!"

Alaina looked up at her with the same saddened face she gave when someone was hurt. "Please don't hurt her…"

"Belver? What kind of name is that?" Hannah asked looking more confused then ever. Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, that's her last name, her first name is, is…" He looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Oh ya! It's Kendall!" He faltered. Hannah noticed this immediately, but didn't care much to ask why.

"Oh ya! You're that girl with the dirty blonde hair!" Percy peeped up as he recognized her from earlier.

"WHAT?!! I DON'T HAVE DIRTY BLOND HAIR!!! IT'S STRAWBERRY!!!!" She shouted before holding up a piece that contained little red streaks. Percy blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't see it…."

Hannah sighed. "Well it is believable; you were probably gabbing at Serena all day!"

This time Alaina didn't have time to stop Serena as she threw a punch in her face; hitting her directly in the nose. Hannah howled in pain and grasped her throbbing nose and tried to punch back; but Chris grabbed her just in time.

"Oh so you wonna keep at it them?!" Serena rolled up her sleeves and began to march over to her when Alaina rapped her delicate arms around her.

"Serena please!"

Serena looked on down at her friend and back up to her new found enemy. '_Man! I hate it when she does this!!'_ But whatever anger she had drifted away and she rolled her sleeves back down.

Alaina released her grip before smiling proudly. "Thanks Rena!!"

Hannah soon calmed down and Chris let her go. She would have felt weird being held back by a complete stranger, but there was something about him that calmed her down. Even the girl they called Kendall! '_They must be the goody too-shoes in the group…'_ Her attention then gazed upon a gothic girl who seemed to be studying her intently.

"You're a demi-god, aren't you?" Everyone went silent and looked over Hannah more carefully. They didn't notice at first, but she was radiating the essence of a half-blood…

"What's a demi-god?"

"We'll explain later; do you have a family?"

"Ya…well, I'm adopted."

"That'll be harder to tell…"

"Harder to tell what?" Hannah was beginning to get annoyed with being asked about her family. I mean, what right did she have?!

Thalia sighed as Gohan and Videl landed. "Hey guys, we better get heading down to the Water Park, it opened five minutes ago!"

* * *

Sprx: ANOTHER CRAZY GIRL?!!! MAN!! HOW MANY ARE THERE?!!!

Nova: (Smirks deviously) And what's wrong with girls?

SPrx: (Sweets nervously) Um…I, I think I hear Antauri calling me…(He then ran out of the room.)

Serena: HA!! I got to punch Hannah in the face!!

Hannah: (Walks in) You know I let you do that! I could have easily dodged it…

Serena: Oh ya! Try dodging this! (Serena was about to throw a punch at her, but she was levitated off the ground)

Antauri: (Walks in with one of his hands in ghost mode.) Violence is never the answer. Only the wisest can forgive others and let their anger pass…

Hannah and Serena: (Look at him confusingly)

Chris: Hey Rena! Don't forget to keep her away from Slim Jim!!

Me: HEY!!! 

Gohan, Goten, and Goku: R&R PLEASE!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**The Water Park Is a GO!**

* * *

"Wow!! Hang on here just a moment!" Hannah quickly cried out as a girl with short brown hair began dragging her along. She looked back at her with sad emerald eyes.

"You, you don't wonna go?" She asked as all eyes were on Hannah. She looked at the others still having no idea what happened today, but whoever these guys were, she felt comfortable around them.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I LOVE Water Parks…It's just I need to tell my family I'm going."

Percy and Thalia exchanged worried looks. "Family?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "They're probably dead! They are mortals after all…"

Hannah glared at her. "No, they AREN'T DEAD!!! They're down stairs getting my brother's and sister's picture taken."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember those monsters? They'd been most likely been eaten already."

"Serena…" Alaina warned. Even though Serena didn't find her a threat, she knew she had to keep herself leveled.

"Well then…let's go find your family then…" Percy trailed off as they all followed an annoyed Hanna down a flight of stairs.

* * *

"You look MUCH happier today Charlie!" Goten smiled seeing the dragon was some what less stressed. No body knew how the son family could tell how the animals were feeling; they just guessed it was because they were half saiyan…

Goten jumped on the back of Charlie and pet his neck. "Let's go back to my house! I'm sure mama will have lunch ready!"

Charlie looked on up at the small smiling boy on his back before nodding. _'I have to get away from this kid…'_

* * *

Annabeth looked through the thick gray fog ahead of them. Even if there was land close by, they wouldn't notice until they slammed into it. "Are you sure this is the way May?"

May looked on up at the teenaged girl with a gleam in her eye. Annabeth shivered at the sight, but tried not to be rude about it. "Yes dear, just a few more miles…

* * *

"Mom!!!" Hannah hollered for the twentieth time, getting impatient. But her mom didn't seem to notice as she was too busy admiring the beautifully fabricated dress her little sister was wearing. Serena and Chris couldn't help but notice the angry look she was giving; she obviously didn't like dresses.

"I'll be right back guys…" Hannah sighed before storming off towards her mom.

"I thought she said she also had a brother…" Alaina stated. Percy turned to her in question before realizing how important that fact was.

"Then that means we have to take both her siblings in case their demi-gods too."

"I wouldn't count on that…" Alaina and Percy turned to face a serious toned Thalia. She obviously saw something they didn't. "I mean look; she doesn't look anything like her mother nor her sister! She had to have been adopted."

Gohan looked more carefully at Hannah and her mother. "I don't know…they both have the same hair color…"

"No du genius! If her god-parent gave her to a new family, they would be smart enough to give her to someone who looks like her!" Serena snapped already in a bad mood. Gohan looked at her a bit hurt, but he forgot about it quickly. Videl on the other hand was still upset by the comment and wanted to retaliate, but she didn't want them to stay longer then they needed too.

"MOM!!!" Hannah yelled. Her mom finally noticed and turned with a bright smile painted on her face.

"Look at how beautiful your sister looks in this dress!" Her sister gave Hannah a warning look that said _say-anything-and-your-dead!_

"Lovely…anyway, I was wondering if we could go to the Water Park across the street."

"I don't know honey; it's already getting late…"

"But it's only twelve thirteen!"

"We still have a lot of shopping to do though; sorry Hannah, but we can't."

Hannah sighed and looked on over at her new '_friends_'. "Sorry guys, I can't go."

"Let me handle this guys!" Videl winked before walking on over to Hannah and her mother. Gohan gulped in fear as he didn't know what she was planning to do.

"Excuse me Hannah's mom, but can your daughter please accompany us to the Water Park? We need one more person unless we aren't able to go." She said in her sweetest voice she could muster.

Hannah's mom looked up at her and then to their group of friends. "Well….it looks like you guys are old enough…okay, but you have to some back no later then eight!" Hannah hugged her mom in joy before running back over to their friends.

"Thanks mom! And have fun sis!!" She hollered back as they ran out of the mall. Her sister just mumbled something under her breath before her mom began straightening out the dress again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sharpner's New Plan…**

* * *

"WOW!!!! This place is HUGE!!!" Hannah exclaimed as they entered the Water Park Resort. The others had the same reaction except for Videl; then again, she had been almost everywhere.

"It's actually one of the smaller ones in this state. The Northern one is a whole lot funnier." Videl stated as she looked on up at the scaling water slides, towering buildings that seemed to climb the sky, and random rides that could only be found at some of the most expensive amusement parks.

"You go to one of these every year?!!" Hannah asked in disbelief. '_That has to cost a small fortune!'_

Videl crossed her arms. "More like every month."

"Her father is Hercule Satan."

Hannah gave her a weird look. "You mean the funny looking guy with the afro?" Gohan nodded. "Now I understand why you're all weird!"

"Hey! Who are you calling weird Miss who throws ketchup at monsters?!" Serena snapped back. Alaina gave her another warning look before seeing Eraza and Sharpner make their way over to them.

"Hey guys! Where've you been?!! We've been worried sick!" Eraza exclaimed before looking over everyone for any scratches or bruises.

"When she says we, she means her. I only care about Sere-" He stopped himself as he noticed the new girl Hannah. '_That's it! All I have to do is make her jealous and she'll be mine…_' Sharpener told himself with a gleam of hope in his eye.

"My, what beautiful strawberry blond hair you have…" He said gently before smelling Hannah's hair.

"At least he can tell my hair is STRAWBERRY blond, NOT dirty blond!" She looked up at Sharpner who was now running his hands through her hair. "And will you please stop TOUCHING ME?!!" She practically screamed as she swats his hands away. Serena and Percy couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Hey, with beautiful hair such as yours, it deserves to be admired…" He reached up and tried to caress her hair again, but Videl quickly grabbed him.

"If you want to keep your hand in tact, I suggest you don't touch her again." Sharpner looked over at Gohan asking for his help silently, but Gohan shook his head no.

"Fine then," He forced his hand back and looked at everyone with hatred. "I'm going by myself…unless you want to go beautiful…"

Hannah gave him a stern look. "Hey! I have a name you know!"

"Why wouldn't you? An angel like you always has a sweet name."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh someone kill him already!"

Sharpner shot her a glare before walking off towards one of the bigger Water Slides. The others just acted like he'd never came here in the first place.

"So you guys have your bathing suits?" Alaina asked happily as they began heading to the changing rooms.

"Of course! We _are _at a Water Park!" Alaina looked at Hannah.

"What about you Hannah? Do you have a bathing suit with you?"

Hannah nodded her head proudly. "I have it on under my cloths! I was planning on sneaking to the beach later on today; but this is way funnier!"

"Good! Well let's hurry up everyone!"

It took them about five minutes to get changed and meet back up with each other.

The boys were the first ones out and when they saw the girls come out, they tried their hardest not to drool. It was easy for Gohan because he could care less, but Percy and Chris were such boys they couldn't resist.

Videl wore a plain pink bikini with yellow frillys while Thalia wore a dark gothic purple one. Serena seemed to be the only creative one as she wore a dark blue bikini with little moons and howling wolves decorated all over. She looked so natural wearing one that she seemed to shine in the sun.

The only girls that didn't wear a bikini were Alaina and Hannah. They were subconscious about their bodies (What girl isn't?!!) so they wore a one piece with little swim skirts. Alaina's was plain, but the dark forest color seemed to make her seem some what, different. Hannah on the other hand wore a bright blue one that stood out the most.

"So guys, where're we goin first?" Videl asked enjoying the reaction they were getting. Gohan seemed to be the only man sane enough to say anything.

"How 'bout we start in one of the deep wave pools? My father used to love going to those…" His voice faltered a bit. Videl noticed this immediately and tried to think of something that would take his mind off his father.

"That sounds like fun! Then afterwards we can go on the biggest slide here!" Serena quickly piped up as she LOVED going on things like that.

Alaina shifted uncomfortably. The last time she went on a water ride, Limax, AKA Big Dark and Ugly, AKA The Titian's Ass hole, AKA, you know what? Forget it! He has too many nicknames!!!

Anyway, back to the story…

Chris noticed her sudden discomfort and embraced her in a comforting hug. "Hey, this time he won't lay a finger on you, 'kay? It was my fault, and I won't make that mistake again…"

Serena looked on over at the two as she remembered what happened last summer. At the time she didn't understand what happened, but now that she knew she felt bad. "I wonna punch somebody…" She sighed before a huge grin appeared on her face.

Percy's face paled as Serena turned to him with a fist ready. "Serena…"

"I need to take some anger out; and guess who I choose the guinea pig is…" Percy gulped and forced his eyes shut as he felt the savage blow Serena gave him. Hannah gave them a weird look as the feeling came back to her. '_Those two are lovers…'_

* * *

Me: GOD DANMIT!!! THAT DIDN'T FREAKEN HAPPEN!!!

Serena: What in the world is she freaken out about?

Chris: She watched Dragonball Evolution, you know, the movie that JUST came out? Ya, she's pissed at it.

Me: THEY DIDN'T FOLLOW THE REAL DRAGONBALL SERIES!!! Goku transforms into a Great APE!!! Not a freaken Werewolf!!! And Goku, don't get me started on that!!

Goku: They kinda made me seem emo…I'm not sad…am I?

Me: NO!!! That's what makes me freaken mad!! You didn't kill Master Roshi!!! You killed your Grandpa GOHAN!!!! AND THAT WAS ON ACCIDENT; YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WAS GOIN ON!!! That's why you named your son after him!!!

Goku: Actually, Gohan just liked the nam-

Me: (Fire in my eyes) QUIET!!!! They still messed up the entire movie!!! They didn't even have Krillin in it!! Krillin is like your best bud!!! He's the main reason why you even survived in Dragonball!!!

Chris, Serena, and Goku: (Backs away slowly) Okay….She's gone insane…

Me: THEY DISGRACED THE NAME OF DRAGONBALL!!!!! (All of a sudden turns all sweet) But I'm willing to overlook the errors they made and say that it was a good movie; but they still completely destroyed Dragonball. Let's hope they don't try and make a Dragonball Z movie…Then I'd be cracking some heads…(Getting a pan ready)

Hannah: OBSESSED!!!

Me: You're freakin obsessed with all the other shows!!! Especially Superman!!

Goten and Trunks: Okay then….R&R PLEASE!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Me: KAMI MADE THE DRAGONBALLS!!! NOT SEVEN WIERDOS!!!

Serena: Is she still fuming about that movie?

Chris: Are you kidding?!! She hasn't stopped! It's freakin annoying!

Hannah: Like I said…OBSESSED!!!!

Me: I AM OBSESSED, AND PROUD OF IT!!!!

Hannah and Serena: (Rolls their eyes)

Goku: Enjoy!

King Kai: Awe…I wanted to say that…

* * *

**An Interesting New Discovery… **

* * *

"WHAT?!!! ARE YOU POSITIVE?!!!" A hyper and over excited Goku asked. King Kai took a step back hoping that his pupil wouldn't jump on him.

"Yes, Baba came and informed me herself." Goku's smile was so wide he'd probably be able to eat a turkey whole; and just not an average sized turkey…Goku's size Turkey…

"REALLY?!!! THAT'S SO AWSOME!!!! I haven't seen them in what…a year? They'll be so excited!!" Goku's smile faded. "Wait…for how long?"

King Kai looked up into Goku's innocent child like eyes. "I dunno…that answer seems to escape me…"

Goku gave King Kai and mad look. "King Kai! Stop messing with me!"

"I'm sorry Goku, but I can't remember."

Gregory, the grass hopper that helped train Goku in season one (he's soo cute!!), flew on up to King Kai. "Oh come on sir, don't make Goku use his head! You know he can't handle thinking!"

"Hey!" Bubbles, Gregory, and Bubbles laughed; Goku just kept on looking annoyed.

"You're right; I forgot his little mental issues…"

"I'm not mental!!! I just don't like math…"

* * *

"CANNON BALL!!!" Hannah shrieked as she curled up in a ball and jumped in the wave poll. Serena rolled her eyes in response as Hannah surfaced the water. "Betca can't beat that!"

"Oh ya?!!! Just watch me!!" Serena smirked playfully before taking a few steps back. Alaina and Chris were the only ones that backed up out of the way; the others seemed like they didn't even know what was about to happen…

"CANNON BALL!!!" Serena yelled as she jumped what seemed like three five feet in the air before gracefully splashing in the water; causing Hannah, Gohan, and Videl to get wet. Percy would have been if it wasn't for the fact that he was water proof; something the others felt was unfair.

"And we have a winner!" Thalia announced from the deck. She didn't find splashing in the water _fun_ unless it was on a ride, so she decided to get a tan instead.

Serena surfaced and gave a teasing look at Hannah. Hannah glared at her, anger starting to get the best of her. "Looks like I won this one shortly."

"I'm not SHORT!!! You're friend Alaina is shorter then me!"

"Ya well, I like her; you, I'm not so sure of." Hannah's anger began to steam; she didn't like losing…

There was a knot in her stomach and before she could do anything else, it was released. Percy froze where he was at as he felt a power disturb the water; a power that he himself only felt by his own father and himself…

He heard little kids screaming and turned to see a huge wave coming at them fast. '_What the-'_

Chris saw the incoming wave and grabbed a hold of Alaina. "Hold your breath!" And they both sank to the bottom of the pool; avoiding the dangerous wave.

Gohan and Videl just stayed where they were at as the wave tumbled over upon them before smashing into Serena, but stopped as soon as it reached Hannah.

Thalia's jaw dropped at what she just witnessed first hand. '_Did, did Percy do that?_' She then turned her attention to Percy who looked as shocked as she was.

Serena coughed up water before turning behind her; expecting to see Percy backing away slowly. But to her surprise, he looked confused and even terrified. "Seaweed Brain, did you do that?" Percy just shook his head no.

'_Did, did Hannah do that…._' He wondered as he stared at the laughing strawberry blond girl, who didn't seem to be phased by what happened.

Chris and Alaina surfaced, laughing uncontrollably as usual. "They don't call this a wave pool for nothing!" Chris joked as he waded on to Serena; giving her a pat on the back. "You know, you look funny when you're angry!"

Serena slowly turned to Chris, a death glare painted upon her face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"

"Awe come on! I was just trying to make you feel better, jez! Cut a man some slack once in a while…"

Serena's glare disappeared as a smile appeared on her face. "Who said you're a man?"

* * *

Goku: YAY!!!! I'M IN THE STORY!!!!! What am I doing exactly?

Me: Well since they totally screwed up your character in Dragonball Evolution, I couldn't help but add you to my story. THEY CAN'T MAKE YOU FREAKIN EMO!!! YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT!!!

Serena: WOW!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!! You said screwed!

Me: No I didn't…

Hannah: Yes you did mustard!

Me: Quiet Ketchup!

Goten and Trunks: R&R PLEASE!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disaster Hits…**

After the group of friends finished up at the wave pool, they headed off to the big slides. Serena was still outraged with Hannah, but kept her temper for Alaina's sake.

"So who's going on the Fury with me and who are the ones going on the toddler's slide?" Thalia teased. She wanted to challenge everyone and try and get them to go on the biggest water slide they had; she knew there was no way she was gonna convince Alaina to go, she was terrified of heights…

"I'll go!!" Chris immediately called out happily before turning to Videl and Gohan. "What are you two gonna do?"

Videl looked at Gohan before back to Chris. "We're DEFININTLY going on the Fury." Gohan gave Videl a nervous look before laughing nervously.

"Uh Videl, what are you supposed to do on a water slide?" Everyone including Serena and Hannah gave him a terrified expression.

"YOU'VE NEVER GONE ON A WATER SLIDE?!!!" All of them cried out in unison. Gohan looked at them nervously; he regretted ever bringing it up…

"Ya well, I never had the time to have a normal childhood remember? Ever since I was four I was engaged in life and death battles; you guys should know this…" He trailed off as he seemed to be recalling horrible memories. Alaina looked away in much sympathy; he witnessed everyone he's ever loved die before his eyes. No four year old should have been exposed to that…

"Hey hey hey!!!" Alaina began trying to lighten the mood. "Are we going or not?!!"

"Oh we're going alright…" Serena trailed off before turning to Gohan. "Just mimic what we're doing and DON'T Sit up unless you want to plummet to your death."

"Great! Just what a newbie wants to hear before going on a ride!!!"

Hannah smirked deviously. "Did you know that there have been a total of twenty deaths on this ride?!!!" Serena glared at their before elbowing her in the stomach. Hannah flinched in pain before glaring up at her; she just smiled back.

But before those two could start another fight, Videl grabbed them but their bathing suit straps. "Don't even start!!!" The others watched as Videl dragged the struggling girls away before following on after them.

Goten ran in the flower fields trying to catch Ginyu the frog. Charlie watched the spirited boy and couldn't help but smile. _'He's such a free spirit, but I have no other choice…_' He sighed as he recalled the threat…

'_If you don't complete your mission, we shall torture and kidnap the boy ourselves!! Then let him rot at the bottom of the pit of Malena…'_

"Come back here you villain!!" He heard Goten laugh before the child jumped, but missed the frog by an inch. "Uh…I guess I'll actually have to try…"

'_TRY?!! He wasn't even trying before?!! I could hardly keep up with him already!!!'_ Charlie said in disbelief before the child completely vanished from sight. Charlie quickly hopped up and looked around the area, but he was no where to be found; and nether was the frog…

That's when he heard laughter come from on top of a large hill behind him. Turning, he saw Goten holding the frog out with one hand before dropping it into the butterfly neat. "Look what I caught!! It's the guy that took over my daddy's body before he accidentally turned into a frog!!!" Charlie gave the seven year old a weird look which Goten noticed immediately. "Don't look at me; I wasn't even born yet! But my big brother said that was when my daddy saved them all from Freeza…" He trailed off before his face retorted into sadness. "I only meant my daddy once…but, but he had to go so soon…" Goten looked up at the sky in deep thought.

Charlie watched him confusingly. He didn't know that Goten could look so sad; this father of his must have been a good man…

A laugh broke his thoughts as he saw Goten jumping down off the ten foot cliff before landing gracefully. "Let's play hide and seek Charlie!!!"

"Come on Alaina!!! Don't be such a wimp!!" Thalia tried to taunt the brown haired girl, but that didn't seem to be helping the situation. Alaina looked up terrified at the Fury before shaking her head no.

"There's no way I'm going up there!! Even if those stinken crusades told me too!!!"

"But if they even told you to do something, you'd disobey them on purpose." Chris laughed.

"That's true!! You guys go along without me; I'll just go down this one." The others looked at each other before shrugging; they just wanted to have fun already.

"Alright, see you at the bottom!!" Serena said before running up the steps. Percy followed suit then Thalia and Hannah. The rest stayed behind and gave Alaina a worried look, but she just averted their gaze.

"Look, I don't wonna go 'kay? You of all people should know why Chris…" Chris nodded sadly_. 'She's been scared ever since that one incident…_'

"You sure you're gonna be alright Yendall?" Gohan asked; earning a glare from both her and Chris.

"YES!!! NOW PLEASE!!! Stop pestering me…" She trailed off before her eyes widened. Chris soon felt what Alaina saw and turned. There at the bottom of the ten foot high mini slide was a girl with long wet black hair. Her pale icy blue eyes were barely visible behind the thickened soaked black hair. She looked right into Alaina's eyes before motioning for her to come to her.

Alaina didn't know why, but she didn't feel control over herself and she took a step forward. Chris reached out to grab her, but she already fell.

"ALAINA!!!" He cried before diving off the edge and grasping onto her despite the on coming wind. Gohan and Videl were about to spring into action before they saw yet another figure falling over the edge; one they knew as well…

"Serena?!!" They both cried before seeing Percy diving on after her.

"DON'T WORRY; I GOT HER!!!" They heard him yell before grabbing a hold of a soulless Serena.

"Alaina, Alaina snap outta it!!" Chris pleaded, but Alaina's soulless eyes didn't change. _'God damnit!!!'_ He cursed before he spotted the black headed girl. '_Could, could she be doing this?'_ He asked himself. '_Well I can't take any chances!!!'_

With one hand, he chanted an incantation the elves taught him and the girl quickly disappeared in a gulf of black flames.

Serena and Alaina both snapped out of their states immediately and looked up at their saviors weakly before Percy and Serena plummeted into the water; Chris just chanted another incantation that allowed them to gently glide onto the sidewalk…

"Charlie!! Come out come out where ever you are!!" Goten called happily as he jumped about the fields of tall grain. They had been playing hide and seek all day and Goten had won each round; but this one was more difficult…

"Charlie!!!" He called again before coming up to another path that leads into the forest. He would have kept on going if it wasn't for seeing Charlie at the last moment. "There you are-" He stopped as he saw how frightened he looked. It was as if he'd seen ghost or something!! "Charlie, what's wrong boy?" He asked in his cutest voice he could muster, but it only made Charlie turn away even more. "Charl-"

"He's not Charlie you stupid monkey…" Goten heard a deep women's face retort before feeling a dark presence.

"Hey, who are you and why are you scaring my friend! I won't allow it!!" Goten growled in anger before turning to see a girl with blue scaly skin and long blind hair. Her eyes were cold blue and she bore a devious smile.

Before he knew it, the lady threw a punch at him and he barely dodged it. Goten looked at her to see that she was smiling in delight before throwing another punch at him. Goten easily dodged it and took to the air.

'_She can't possibly get me from up here!_' He cheered, but frowned as he saw the snake lady rushed on up to him and threw an energy beam at him. Goten barely had any time to dodge as it sinched his hair. "HEY, NO ONE SAID YOU COULD FLY TOO!!! WA!!!" He yelped before catching her hand as it zoomed by his head. She gave him a death glare before kneeing him in the stomach; sending the seven year old to grasp his gut.

She took an air step away and laughed. "Come on little boy, I know you can fight better then this…"

Goten looked up at her smiling. "Hey, you're actually good! I might even have to turn Super Saiyan!!" The girl gave him a nervous look before the young boy charged up his energy and was engulfed in golden flames. His eyes were now blue, his hair was spiked and golden, and he had a golden aura. "Let's play!" Goten said semi-seriously before disappearing from sight. The girl tried to find him, but was hit from behind so hard it sent her flying towards the Earth. She looked up weakly before seeing Goten before he disappeared.

"WHAT?!! He's, he's faster then the, then the speed of sound!!" She yelled before Goten appeared right behind her.

"If you think this is fast, just wait till you fight my brother and dad!" He exclaimed proudly before barely hitting her. The force was so much it made her crash into the ground; creating a huge hole.

Goten glided back down and looked at her in disappointment. "Hey, what are you-" He stopped dead cold as he felt someone force their hand through his chest. His limp body fell to the floor and his transformation faded. The last thing he saw before his vision faded out was Charlie transforming into a tall man; but he had blue skin and long orange hair.

"Wa, why Char-, Charlie, why? I, I thought you were my friend-" He stopped before coughing up blood; then his vision faded…


	25. Chapter 25

**PLEASE READ THE INTRO! ESPECIALLY THE LONG PART!**

Me: IF I HEAR ANYONE ELSE MAKE FUN OF DRAGONBALL Z I'M GONNA HURT THEM!

Serena: Jeez! Calm down Belver; what's wrong this time?

Chris: She's mad 'cause everyone's saying Dragonball Z is stupid and doesn't make sense.

Me: The hell with it! Those who do make fun of it OBVIOUSLY don't have a brain 'cause they didn't use it when they watch it!

Serena: WOW! You said hell and made fun of someone; I'M SOOO PROUD!

Me: (Shoots her a death glare) I mean if they actually gave it a chance, they'd see what it's really about. It's not just them fighting for no reason; they're fighting to save their loved ones.

Gohan: And if I hear ANYONE make fun of my father again I'll personally see to it that they can't talk anymore! He's a great man that would give up his life just to save the innocence; he doesn't deserve to be made fun of.

Me: EXACTLY! Heck he'd dive to save a deer or even a rat! Look people, all I'm asking of you is to NOT make fun or even judge Dragonball Z until you've watched the peaceful episodes. There you'll find the strong relationships Gohan has with his father and Piccolo, the way Vegeta actually cares for people, the pure innocents the son family has that will make you smile wherever you go, the hidden morals, great tips, THE REASON WHY THEY FIGHT, and situations they get into that'll touch your hearts. And I'll even tell you a little secret; when is was in fifth and sixth grade, I was always depressed. I thought that the world was full of hatred and no one cared for one another like they should until I forced myself to watch Dragonball Z. Sure I saw it when I was younger, but I didn't really pay much attention to what was actually going on. But as I sat there and watched it now that I'm fourteen, I understood what was going on; my spirit was lifted. The way Goku is always so happy and care-free in the bleakest situations makes me smile, the way Gohan can turn even the evilest people such as Piccolo good, the strong bond between the characters and even how Goku will sacrifice his life to save others makes me feel good inside. All the dark thoughts are lifted and I'm laughing my head off; especially when Goku's fighting and nearly dying yet he's smiling, SMILING! And even in some instances, he's laughing too! So please please please; don't think Dragonball Z is lame and doesn't make any sense until you watch all the peaceful episodes that lead up to why they're fighting. And if you want to see at LEAST one to judge for yourself, watch episode 171, Memories of Gohan; better yet, episodes 168-174. These take place as they await for the Cell Games to start. The episodes are great examples of the father/son bond and how Goku doesn't want his friends and family to worry. Personally, I think Goku knew he was gonna die so he tried to spend his last few 'peaceful' days with his family. SO PLEASE; don't make judge Dragonball Z till you've seen it; it makes me furious when people talk bad about these too innocent lovable characters that will make you feel as if they're watching over you. Once you've seen them, they'll never leave your heart and whatever dark vial that has engulfed you will be lifted.

Goku: Awe! Thanks! You know once people get to know me; I'm with them in both mind and spirit!

Me: Yep! You're the reason why I am who I am today!

Vegeta: (Smiles before noticing everyone's looking at him and frowns; getting his 'tough guy' attitude on) Why don't you stop this mushiness and get on with the blasted story!

Me: Okay, sorry for the delay but I just had to let my heart speak out. Enjoy!XD

**A Honorable Hero Returns**

Once Percy hit the water, he immediately commanded it to rap a protective bubble around them; preventing any harm the impact would've inflicted. Chris on the other hand didn't need to do anything as he gracefully landed; cradling Alaina in his arms.

Hannah and Thalia looked down at their friends before forcing themselves to the front of the line. Everyone was yelling at them to get back at the end, but once Thalia gave them a death glare, they went dead silent before she bumped into Hannah.

"Why did you stop?" She snapped angrily before turning around to see that Hannah bore a confused yet mad expression. "WHAT?"

Hannah stared dumbfounded at a little boy sitting on his father's lap; staring at her with the same confused look. "Dad? Braden?" The boy and man looked at each other before back at Hannah.

"Hannah; what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be shopping with your mother?"

Hannah frowned before crossing her arms. "And aren't you supposed to be getting another tie or something of that sort?" Hannah's dad laughed nervously before exchanging a terrified look with Braden.

"He he….maybe…"

"Well then I suggest you get back then, I'm sure you didn't ask mom like I did!"

"You asked and she let you?"

Hannah nodded as she smirked deviously. "I can always call her if I wanted you know? I have her on speed dial…"

"No no no! That won't be necessary; we're just leaving now! See you later sweetie!" And with that, the two trouble making boys pushed themselves down.

Hannah rolled her eyes before quickly proceeding on to their task; get to their friends. Screaming in delight the whole way down, they finally got off and ran to their friends.

"You guys alright?" Thalia asked looking at the paled faces of the two frightened girls who were weakly smiling.

"Ya." Serena managed to muster before prying herself out of Percy's arms; a bright red blush showing.

"Let's get down there too-" Videl stopped as she felt one of the strong power levels of this planet fade. "Wa, who's-" She asked before turning to a stern Gohan. He looked as if he was watching a battle as he clenched his fists.

"It's, it's Goten. There's two powerful entities with him, but I don't recognize their energy signatures." Videl closed her eyes as she too tried to figure out who was with the puny Saiyan, but since she only began training her chi, she couldn't figure it out. Gohan began to tremble in anger and a small wind began picking up around him. Knowing Gohan, Videl quickly rapped her arms around him tightly.

"Gohan calm down, I'm sure he's fine!" But his energy only rose and the wind was getting fiercer. "Gohan stop! You're powering up!" Gohan's eyes snapped open with realization before unclenching his fists.

"Sorry Videl, but I can't let him die; I've failed too many times already!"

Videl rolled her eyes in irritation before releasing the half breed and slapping him. "Would you STOP blaming yourself for your friends deaths already? You were what, FOUR? Quit it; your father wouldn't like it if he knew you were thinking these things." She then smiled deviously. "Should I tell Piccolo?" Gohan looked panicked at Videl before waving his hands out in front of him.

"No no no, that won't be necessary."

"Uh hu keep telling yourself that Mr. Super Saiyan. Why shouldn't I tell him though? Would it make you embarrassed?"

"No it's, it's just that- *sigh*…." Videl looked at him with victory in her eyes. She knew that was one of his weaknesses. Gohan never wanted to talk to Piccolo about all his thoughts because he believed he would be disappointed in him; something Gohan wouldn't be able to bear. Piccolo said to Gohan himself that he was like the son he never had…

Gohan's head immediately shot up; scaring the deep in thought Videl. "What was that for?"

Gohan didn't reply right away. In fact, he looked off into the distance as his body trembled. "That, that presence…It's, it's…."

"Why don't you carry this; 'Charlie'…. Ha! Please! Who would name an ancient dragon Charlie?" Charlie didn't dare look up at the girl as he still couldn't believe what she forced him to do. "Chrono, CHRONO; ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Charlie snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. She smiled in response before picking up Goten by the back of his gi (training wear). "I still can't believe this boy was that skilled..." She trailed off into deep thought. '_If this boy was this strong, what about his brother?'_

"LET MY SON GO NOW!" An angered yet calm voice yelled out of now where; scaring the shit out the girl as her grip failed. Before she could even acknowledge that she had dropped Goten, he disappeared in mid-air.

Her face paled. "What the-" She stopped before seeing something at the corner of her eye. Turing, she saw a man that looked EXACTLY like Goten in every way holding the small boy in his arms and gently shaking him a bit.

"Goten, Goten you alright?" He asked with a sweet innocent smile. Goten seem to stir at his voice as his failing black eyes weakly looked up at him.

"Da, dad?"

Goku's smile only widened. "Yep! Hang on; Dende will have you in shape in no time!" Goten could only smile as his breathing was stopping all together; causing him to gasp for air. Goku looked up at the two snake like creatures; smile faded.

"I'll be back in a minute." And with that, he disappeared completely. There was no trace of him; they couldn't even see his body move past them in less then a milla second!

Dende, the young namekian that took the roll of guardian of the Earth during the Cell Games, rushed outside as he saw everything that had happened and more. Though he was forbidden to utter a word of what was about to happen, he still looked completely calm.

He made it outside the sanctuary to see Goku appear with the half conscious Goten raspy breathing in his father's arms. "Quickly; place him on the ground!" He yelled as Goku did what he was told. Dende then kneeled down and placed his arms over Goten; closing his eyes as a light engulfed the demi-Saiyan.

Mr. Popo came running after him to see the light fade and Dende pull back. Goku smiled as the hole in Goten was no longer there.

Goten's eyes flew open before jumping up into his father's arms; laughing the whole way. "DADDY! I KNEW YOU'D COME FOR ME!" He cheered as he rubbed his head up against Goku's; Goku doing the same thing back.

"You bet! There's no way I'd let you die on me now would I?" Goten laughed before Goku raised him in the air. "You wonna be a helicopter?"

"YA YA!"

"Alright!" Goku said cheery before throwing Goten up in the air and catching him each time. Goten laughed in much delight. Even though he might be too old to play such games, but he didn't care. He never had his father around to play with him when he was growing up.

Dende and Mr. Popo chuckled at the sight before hugging Goku to death; Goten stuck in the middle.

"It's nice to see you guys too!" He laughed. "But I think we'll strangle poor Goten if we keep hugging!" Goten muttered an 'uh hu' as he too was being squeezed to death. Dende and Popo pulled away from the embrace, their smile never leaving their lips.

"So why are you here Goku? Not to make that sound bad or anything."

"Well actually, Baba was checking some records and it turns out I have another chance to spend a few days with you guys! Saving the entire universe about…" He then tried to count his fingers but got too frustrated. "Never mind that; I was able to come back 'cause I still have some credit for saving everyone! – Oh, which reminds me…" He trailed off before putting Goten on the ground; a serious face now upon him. "I need to settle that score with…with…." He struggled as his seriousness faded into a confused smile; forcing Dende and Mr. Popo to try and contain their laughter. "With…with…I got it! Those snake things!"

Goten's smile immediately disappeared as he grasped onto his father's pant leg. "You can't!" Goku looked down at Goten with a confused look. "You can't hurt Charlie daddy! He's my friend; he wouldn't have done that unless someone made him!" Goku continued to look into Goten's watering eyes before he smiled.

"Don't worry Goten, I won't hurt your friend, but that lady, I don't think I can promise that."

"But Goku!" Dende began. "He tried to kill him!" Goku looked up at him with his 'so your point is?' expression. He wanted to retaliate, but he knew Goku all too well; as long as there is still good in someone, Goku wouldn't even dare even think about killing them. He always believed that they just needed a little push in the right direction; that's what they did with Vegeta and now look; he's on their side with both a wife and a son of his own!

Goku nodded as he knew Dende understood. "I'm gonna need you to stay up here till I get back 'kay Goten?" Goten nodded. "Keep Dende and Mr. Popo company, I'll be back!" Goku then placed two figures on his forehead and he was gone.

Serena pushed herself away from Percy and crossed her arms; an embarrassed blush finding its way upon her cheeks. Hannah couldn't help but feel the love between them and tried her best not to laugh, but that was hard; especially for her.

"That's the thanks I get for saving you?" Percy nearly yelled before crossing his own arms and turning away. "Well your welcome!"

"I never said I was thankful; I just don't like when boys touch me!"

"Rena…" Alaina warned as she tried to stand on her own, but needed Chris's help. Serena was able to stand on her own because she's tough minded and didn't want to ask someone to help her walk around. Alaina on the other hand seemed more effected and didn't mind holding onto Chris.

Serena glanced over at her friend before going 'humph!' Thalia seemed to be the only one curious about the girl that was there earlier as she surveys the surrounding area, but didn't find her.

"You guys okay down there?" They heard Videl call before both her and Gohan landed next to them. Alaina smiled and was about to say yes when Gohan's overjoyed face was in her preferable vision. She knew that Gohan would be worried sick; there had to be something going on…

"What is it Gohan?" Alaina asked; shocking everyone. Gohan looked at her with his pure kind eyes.

"It's my father, he's back."

"Your father? I thought he was dead." Serena said not really thinking about how the demi-saiyan would react to that. But he didn't get mad, he just smiled even more.

"That's just like my father; coming when you least expect it." He looked up at the sky. "I can't wait to see him; it's been a while."

"You can go if you like, we'll cover for you!" Thalia offered as she knew how much Gohan honored his father. There was no way Gohan would let his dad visit without seeing him too.

"No, that's okay. I want to see him, but he's busy dealing with the people that hurt Goten. He'll come to us when he's ready."

Hannah tried to keep up with everything that was being said, but failed. "Um…if someone died, wouldn't they stay dead?"

Gohan shook his head no. "You see there are these seven magical balls called the Dragonballs-" He stopped as both Serena and Hannah bursted out laughing. Everyone looked at them confusingly except for Chris and Alaina; they knew they would do this.

"GET YOUR MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER!" Alaina snapped as the two girls finally controlled their laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Hannah and Serena said as they regained their composure.

"Okay….anyway, once you've collected all seven, you summon the eternal dragon and he grants you two wishes."

"So he's like a genie?" Hannah asked recalling the movie Aladdin.

"In a sense."

Thalia impatiently her foot; she didn't want to stand here all day and talk, she wanted to have fun. "So…We gonna talk all day or enjoy this mini vacation while we can?"

Everyone turned to her before smiling; forgetting about the whole incident for the time being. "LET'S GO!" And they all dashed away and went from ride to ride; making memories that will someday save them…

Goku reappeared back in the forest where the snake like creatures attacked his son to see that they were still there; waiting for him no doubt.

"Looks like you've finally decided to show up after all. And here we were wondering if you were lying." The girl chuckled darkly, but it didn't seem to phase the Saiyan at all.

"Who are you and what do you want with my son?" He asked as he glanced at the creature he presumed was Charlie. He seemed to be worried and scared. Goku could tell just by looking into his eyes that he wanted to cry out for help, but didn't since the she demon was there.

"It's none of your business you pathetic monkey."

Goku's stern face all of a sudden gave way and an ironic smile appeared. "If it was none of my business, then what do you want to tell me?" The snake/dragon women continued to look at him confusingly. "Well obviously you wanted to tell me something since you're still here; go on, tell me. I'm listening."

"Wa, what?" She called back as Goku tilted his head confusingly.

"Well usually when people stick around like you do, they have something they want to tell me whether it's a threat, forewarning, or something of that sort."

The snake girl went red in embarrassment. "Are you saying that I'm not threatening enough?"

"Hm…" Goku trailed off as he studied her intently; looking for her weaknesses, her strengths, and etc. "Sorry, I just don't see why I should fear you. For one, your guard is completely off on your right side, your foot is too much forward causing you to have an unbalanced stance, and-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Look, I do have a forewarning and if you just stop your idiotic blabbering I'll be more then willing to tell you!"

"FINALLY! Okay! I'm listening!" He said cheerfully.

The snake lady just shook her head in disbelief before starting. "You either hand over all the demi-gods or we'll destroy everyone on this wasteland!"

"Um…I don't know what a demi-god is….Is it something you eat?"

"NO! They are half humans' half gods for crying out loud!"

"Oh…" Goku looked distant for a moment. "Well I don't know any but if they're living people, but if you're trying to take them, then I won't allow you too."

The snake lady's eye began to twitch with frustration. _'Either this guy's an idiot or he's just acting like this to make me think he's stupid!'_ "Well you have until Friday to tell us your answer unless we'll strike." And with that, they two were out of there with a blinding light.

"But I just told her…" Goku just hovered there still a bit confused. _'Guess I better start looking for, for whatever a demi-god is before they get to them…I wonder what Chi-Chi's cooking tonight….'_

Goku: YAY! I FINALLY ARRIVE!

Goten: YAY! MY DADDY SAVED ME!

Chris: Why do you always confuse the bad guys?

Thalia: AND WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE IT'S NOTHING?

Goku: (Looks at the two) Well…I don't mean to confuse them, they confuse me and acting like it's nothing, I'm just excited!

Everyone: (Falls anime style)

Me: Typical Goku…

Serena: Okay, who came up with that Gutter Mind Moment? I know you coulnd't have!

Me: Of course not! Chris told me to wright it. I still don't get it, but I don't really care either. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Trunks and Goten: R&R PLEASE!

Trunks: Or I'll break your face!

Gohan: Trunks…

Trunks: I know I know…(Whispers) Nerd….


	26. Chapter 26

_Me: YAY! Dragonball Z Kai is showing tomorrow! _

_Goku: Really? Starting off with the first episode?_

_Me: Yep! We can see cute helpless Gohan!_

_Gohan: Hey!_

_Me: What? You were cute!_

_Trunks: Ya 'were'. Now you're just a nerd._

_Me: (Fiery in my eyes) WHAT? YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF GOHAN?_

_Sprx: AH! SHE'S MAD, RUN!_

_Serena: (Watches him run off) Get back here Sprky!_

_Me: Anyway, they messed up on Gohan's voice! AH! It makes me SOO mad! They couldn't keep Gohan's old voice so they had someone else do his parts and man, whoever it is has an obnoxious voice! I loved Gohan's old one, it was so pure and happy. This one's just squeaky! _

_Gohan: Aw…I liked my voice…._

_Hannah: Oh so you go and celebrate that this show is going on the air yet you fail to celebrate that we are no longer freshmen?_

_Me: I could care less when it comes to that. Dragonball Z in my opinion is more important._

_Hannah: (Eyes twitch) _

_Chris: Well that's Alaina for you, all she cares about is those caring guys. _

_King Kai: Since they aren't saying it, enjoy!_

**The Vicious Mother…**

Vegeta threw vicious kicks and punches through the air as both he and his son Trunks trained at two hundred and fifty normal time's earth's normal gravity. It wasn't much for them since their Saiyan instincts would instantly get used to it, but it would crush a human in less then a second.

Trunks was practicing the basics on his own before freezing where he was at. He didn't know why but he felt something bad had happened, something that happened to only one person he was this close too…

Vegeta continued his attacks before glancing at his in deep thought son. '_Why is he slacking off? If it's another one of those pathetic excuses I'm gonna train him till he passes out._' He snarled to himself before turning to him entirely. "What's the matter Trunks? Can't handle a man's training level?"

It took Trunks a minute to realize his father was speaking to him and looked up. "It's, it's Goten, something bad happened to him."

'_What? Something bad happened to Kakarot's son? Now this is something worth looking into…_' His thoughts trialed off before he sensed out for the puny Saiyan. It didn't take him long to sense out his energy, but there was someone with him... _'Kak, Kakarot? No, I refuse to believe it is so!'_

0----0

Goten sat on the step of the Lookout and sighed boredly_. 'Come on dad, where are you?'_

As of on cue, Goku suddenly appeared in front of him, fingers still upon his forehead. "Hey Goten! Sorry that took so long, they kept on confusing me."

Goten giggled before jumping into his father's arms. "It's okay daddy; you didn't hurt Charlie did you?"

"Don't worry, unless I confused them too much I didn't hurt him; promise."

"Thank you daddy." Goku ruffled his son's hair before a loud rumbling noise sounded off like a starving monster, causing everyone to burst out into laughter.

"Well one thing's for sure." Dende began as everyone turned to him. "Your appetite hasn't changed!"

"That's for sure. Hey Goten, wonna go home and get something to eat before seeing everyone?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed before his smile became beyond frightened. "That is, if we get out of there alive…mom isn't going to be too happy you know…"

Goku gulped. He'd forgotten all about how Chi-Chi must have felt when Goku decided not to get wished back. He wasn't afraid of people who could destroy planets just by lifting one finger yet he was TERRORIED of his wife, the one he was supposed to love. But the thing is, everyone was scared of her, even Vegeta. People didn't declare her as the strongest women on Earth for nothing you know… "Oh…ya….guess I'll have to be extra good while we're there…."

0---0

The sun soon sank below the mountains and the Water Park closed. The students were separated by genders yet again and hauled to their assigned rooms. The good thing was everyone was stuck with the same groups as before, allowing them to have no full human (besides Videl) with them.

Gohan flopped onto his bed with the same smile he had earlier still plastered upon his face. _'Dad….'_ His thoughts began as Percy and Chris argued who was going to take a shower first. '_Can't wait till I get to see you...Maybe this time I can make up for getting you killed in the first place…'_

0----0

"You know, there're a lot more girls then I originally thought we'd have on this trip." Thalia began as she looked over everyone she was supposed to share this room with. "And quite frankly, I think it's about time we ask for another room to separate us." Serena and Hannah looked around at everyone before nodded in agreement. There were five girls total with only two King sized beds.

Videl rolled her eyes. "We all don't need our own bed you guys. Each bed shall fit two and one will have to sleep on the floor; no biggy."

"Well that's not gonna happen." Videl gave Thalia a questioning look. "You see, if any of us demi-gods have a nightmare, we'll end up hurting the person we're sleeping next to with our powers."

"Well then don't have a nightmare!"

"Since your human mind can't comprehend what happens to us," Serena injected who received a glare. "You won't understand. You see, we don't see dreams, in fact, all we see are visions; And if one of these visions are too life like, we began to use our abilities on the outside world too."

"Man, sounds like you've become a professional in less then five days." Thalia retorted.

Serena crossed her arms with a 'ha ha, _funny_' look. "When you're stuck with Seaweed Brain, you learn A LOT about your heritage."

"You have a point there, he gets in more trouble then one gives him credit for!" Thalia replied before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Serena soon joined her, leaving Hannah and Videl staring at them in much confusion.

"Okay…."

Alaina slept peacefully on one of the beds, dreaming about being reunited with all her close friends who were mocked, made fun of, and thought horribly about. If she ever meant one of those people in person, man would they be in for it…NO ONE did that to the Z-Fighters and got away with it; especially if they made fun of Goku and Gohan…

0----0

Goten stayed in the corner frightened to death. There was no one scarier than his mom, not even Broly…

"AND THEN YOU LEFT ME AND GOHAN TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY ALL BY OURSELVES? RAISING A BABY IS HARD GOKU! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR HUSBAND AROUND TO HELP!" Chi-Chi lectured as she pinned a still nervously smiling Goku to the wall. He could easily get away, but Chi-Chi was too scary… "GOKU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Ya Hun, but I had to stay dead. You know that I was the reason why the Earth was always in danger."

"SO WHO CARES! YOU HAVE A FAMILY HERE GOKU AND WE NEEDED YOU!" Chi-Chi finished before walking away slowly. Goku watched as she stopped under the door way and turned to face him, a smile finding its way on her lips. "But how can I stay mad at you? Honestly Goku, I can't find myself to stay angry." She then looked at the scared Goten in the corner. "Now wash up Goten, dinner will be ready in a minute." Goten smiled before jumping up.

"Is dad gonna eat with us too?"

"Sure, why not?"

"YAY!" Goku sighed. Chi-Chi was the one battle he'd never win against…

0---0

_King Kai: CRAP! Season one?_

_Me: Yep! They're showing season one on Nicktoons Network at five._

_King Kai: MAN! That's the season where Goku meets me!_

_Goku: Really? Cool!_

_King Kai: No it's not! That's when you began torturing me!_

_Me: Any way, please for the love of god watch Dragonball Z Kai. If it gets enough views they'll show all the seasons and movies. So PLEASE IF YOU LOVE ME HELP KEEP IT GOING! You don't even need to watch it, just keep the channel on and go play on the computer. At least it'll count as a view! Thank you and don't forget to R&R!XD_


End file.
